El juego
by edemirekly
Summary: "Emily, mírame" Le pidió en voz baja, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna, elevó el tono de voz "Emily" Cuando por fin levantó la vista, un estremecimiento lo recorrió. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, podía notar su rostro desencajado, al borde de las lágrimas. Demily.. Como siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!. No me he olvidado de "Inevitable", sólo estoy dándole vueltas aún al siguiente capítulo pero mientras, tenia esta idea desde hacía tiempo y al final me he decidido a escribir un par de capítulos para ver qué pensáis. La verdad es que el punto de partida es algo que ya había leído en algunos fanfic, pero desde ahí, quería desarrollar una historia Demily que tenía en mi cabeza. Aún no se si más adelante la calificaré como M, o la dejaré así. Depende de lo que decida hacer con el capítulo 3. Por ahora, dejo los dos primeros.

**Capitulo 1**

\- Emily... Emily… Despierta…

Escuchó su nombre una y otra vez, mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos. La cabeza le dolía y se sentía mareada. Finalmente, pudo despejarse lo suficiente para escudriñar a su alrededor, y el panorama que se presentó ante ella no era nada esperanzador. Lo último que recordaba era que Morgan y ella habían perseguido al sospechoso, Benjamin Griffin, a pesar de que Hotch les había pedido que aguardaran al resto del equipo; pero prácticamente al unísono, habían desobedecido la orden temiendo que escapara. Había asesinado ya a cuatro parejas y ninguno de ellos quería arriesgarse a que lo hiciera con una quinta.

Claro que por lo que podía comprobar, posiblemente ellos fueran esa quinta pareja.

Estaba en un sótano, de eso no tenía dudas. No había ventanas, y la escasa iluminación procedía de unas sucias lamparas en el techo.

\- Emily… ¿Estás bien?.

Finalmente consiguió ver la silueta de Morgan, de rodillas en el suelo. Trataba de llegar hasta ella, pero algo se lo impedía. Ella misma intentó alcanzarlo pero tampoco pudo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban encadenados, cada uno en un extremo del sótano. Tan cerca, y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

\- Emily...- Volvió a repetir éste con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

Tomó conciencia entonces de que aún no le había contestado.

\- Estoy bien...- Le respondió ella finalmente. En lugar de dejarse vencer por el pánico, activó todos sus recursos de perfiladora- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?.

Derek, más tranquilo al comprobar que su compañera parecía estar relativamente ilesa, negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo ni idea. Me desperté hace un momento.

Emily se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada. En realidad, no había mucho más que mirar. El sótano estaba prácticamente vacío, y no había nada allí que pudiera darle una pista de dónde se encontraban.

\- ¿Y Benjamin?.

De nuevo, Derek hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No lo sé… No lo he visto. ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

\- No…. Sólo de correr justo detrás de ti, persiguiéndolo. Entramos en una especie de cobertizo, y luego aquel humo.

\- Alguna especie de droga inhalada- Apuntó Morgan- Pero debió habernos llevado a otro lugar, si no el equipo nos habría encontrado ya…

\- Hotch se va a cabrear...- Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa. Era su modo de enfrentar la situación.

\- Sí… bueno… Supongo que una suspensión durante un par de semanas no nos vendría mal, ¿no, Princesa? - Replicó él siguiendo su broma, a pesar de que estaban en el lugar menos indicado para ello- Podrías aprovechar para invitarme a tu jacuzzi.

Emily le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida. Aunque se esforzaba por aparentar que tenía todo bajo control, Morgan podía darse cuenta de que estaba asustada. Mucho más que él, de hecho, y podía entender perfectamente el motivo.

En lugar de replicar con un comentario irónico, Emily permaneció en silencio, y de forma instintiva volvió a mirar hacia la puerta.

\- No voy a dejar que te toque...- Dijo repentinamente Morgan.

Ella se quedó paralizada durante un momento. Sus ojos se agrandaron, mientras contenía la respiración. Estaba sorprendida de que él hubiera sabido leer más allá de su pose de fortaleza. Pero, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?. El sudes secuestraba parejas, violaba a las mujeres delante de sus maridos, y luego los mataba a ambos.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos, en un diálogo que no necesitaba palabras.

\- Es diferente… Hemos hecho el perfil, sabemos cómo dirigirnos a él, y sabe que en realidad somos agentes del FBI, que somos compañeros sin vínculo romántico- Le recordó tratando de racionalizar la situación para calmarla- Además, el equipo no tardará en encontrarnos. Estoy seguro de que García estará moviendo cielo y tierra para hacerlo en este momento…

\- Sí.. Seguro que sí...- Asintió Emily, con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero inmediatamente bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que ahora frotaba entre sí, de forma casi compulsiva.

Derek observó lo que hacía y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Parecía vulnerable. Y pocas veces la había visto así.

\- Emily, mírame- Le pidió en voz baja, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna, elevó el tono de voz.- Emily.

Cuando por fin levantó la vista, un estremecimiento lo recorrió. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, podía notar su rostro desencajado, al borde de las lágrimas.

Y casi al mismo tiempo, ella leyó la alarma en el de él.

\- Estoy bien..- Le aseguró ella esforzándose por mantenerse firme- No te preocupes por mí, Morgan...- Añadió con el escaso convencimiento que pudo reunir.- Llegarán a tiempo...

Aquella frase "_llegarán_ _a_ _tiempo_...", sólo empeoró la capacidad de Morgan para mantenerse racional. Su mente no pudo evitar completarla. _"¿Llegarán a tiempo de impedir que los matara?"._ No, no eran esas las palabras que realmente resonaban en su cabeza. Eso no ocurría tan pronto. A él le gustaba jugar antes con sus víctimas. _"Llegarán a tiempo de impedir que la viole"._ Esas eran más exactas. Y rezó para que fuera así.. ¿Pero lo harían realmente?. Hasta donde él sabía, el equipo desconocía aquella segunda ubicación. Ya les había resultado muy complicado dar con la primera. Habían tardado más de una semana. Por muy eficaz que fuera, no sabía si sería lo suficientemente rápido para _llegar_ _a_ _tiempo_.

\- Bien...- Carraspeó él- Veamos que opciones tenemos...- Continuó mientras luchaba por sacarse la expresión "a tiempo" de su mente.

Tiró de la cadena, en un intento de desprenderla de la pared. Emily al verlo, lo imitó, aunque sabía que si él no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para lograrlo a ella le resultaría imposible.

Sólo unas pequeñas piedrecillas saltaron de la pared que sujetaba la de Morgan.

\- ¿Funciona?.- Le preguntó Emily esperanzada. Ella, por su parte, se había rendido.

\- La pared parece caliza…. Supongo que con el tiempo suficiente…

Y de nuevo la palabra "tiempo" se le atragantó en la garganta.

\- Derek...- Susurró ella.- Tenemos que centrarnos en lo que podemos controlar- Le recordó- Ceñirnos al perfil.

Él asintió. Emily tenía razón. Benjamin aparecería en cualquier momento por la puerta, y tenían que mantener la cabeza fría.

\- No le ruegues...- Le advirtió él- Sabemos que le gusta doblegar a las víctimas… Es un narcisista que necesita incapacitar a sus víctimas emocionalmente. Tenemos que mantenernos por encima de él, no darle muestras de vulnerabilidad.

Por supuesto, no era nada que ella no supiera ya. Sin embargo, se preguntó cómo haría para no gritar si le llegaba a poner una mano encima.

\- De acuerdo...- Dijo ella apartando aquel pensamiento de su mente- Nos ceñiremos al perfil. Todo saldrá bien.

Sin embargo, sus intenciones se desvanecieron en el aire, cuando escuchó cómo la puerta del sótano se abría con un chirrido.

Y detrás de ella, el hombre al que habían estado persiguiendo desde hacía días. No era un gran cosa en realidad. Ni demasiado alto, ni demasiado bajo, ni demasiado corpulento, ni demasiado delgado. No había nada en él que destacara. Era absolutamente normal.

Sólo que había asesinado al menos a ocho personas.

En honor a la verdad, aquello no había salido demasiado bien.

Ambos agentes cruzaron sus ojos durante un segundo, pero se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a que fuera él quien diera la primera muestra de lo que pretendía hacer a continuación. Para horror de Morgan, Benjamin pareció no interesarse demasiado por él, y se dirigió directamente hacia Emily. Sentada en el suelo, la vio encogerse de forma inconsciente, cuando él se puso de cuclillas junto a ella y jugueteó con uno de los bucles de su cabello. A pesar del asco que debía estar sintiendo, en ningún momento desvió su mirada. No quería mostrarle temor. Si el sudes la hubiera conocido como Derek, habría notado en su forma de cerrar las manos en dos puños, que era ahí donde estaba concentrando sus emociones. Estaba seguro de que seguramente tendría marcas de sus uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Benjamin pareció impresionarse de su actitud. En ningún momento trató luchar contra él, pero tampoco le mostró debilidad.

Se incorporó y miró alternativamente a ambos agentes.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya...- Se burló al fin- Parece que esta vez he cazado a una pareja de lo más especial.

\- No somos pareja...- Le recordó Emily con frialdad- Somos agentes del FBI, ya lo sabes… Así que te acabas de meter en un buen lío, Benjamin- Añadió utilizando su nombre deliberadamente.

Benjamin sonrió para sí mismo.

\- Creo que los que estáis en un buen lío, sois vosotros dos….- Replicó señalando las cadenas- Vuestros amigos nunca os encontrarán.

Desde donde estaba, Emily vio cómo Derek tensaba su cuerpo, tirando de la cadena hasta donde ésta podía extenderse.

"Derek, por favor, contrólate", pensó, y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Éste pareció captar la indirecta, y relajó su cuerpo.

\- Pero a ti lo que te gustan son los matrimonios… ¿No Benjamin?. Lo que te gusta es torturar al marido haciéndole comprender que no puede proteger a la persona que más ama. Dime, ¿eso fue lo que le pasó a tu madre? ¿Tu padre no pudo protegerla? ¿O tal vez el que no pudo protegerla fuiste tú?.

Benjamin, se volvió hacia Morgan, observándolo con detenimiento por primera vez. Morgan se alegró de que por fin hubiera conseguido desviar la atención desde Emily hacia él.

\- ¿Cree que me conoce, Agente Morgan?- Disfrutó cuando percibió la sorpresa de ambos al descubrir que conocía sus nombres- ¿Han tenido tiempo en estos días de hacer un perfil detallado sobre mí?.

De nuevo se centró en Emily.

\- ¿Piensas que te protegerá de mí?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa espeluznante en el rostro- ¿De veras crees que podrá protegerte de todo lo que he pensado hacerte?. ¿Cómo lo hará? Está encadenado. Tal vez no seas su esposa, pero estoy seguro de que terminará rompiéndose y suplicando… Al igual que tú… Emily…

Un estremecimiento la recorrió. Parecía que él también se había preocupado de conocer a los miembros del equipo que lo perseguían.

\- No te tengo miedo- Le replicó ella con altivez- Sólo eres un cobarde que se esconde en un sótano maloliente… Tratando de romper a sus víctimas sólo para no pensar en el hecho de que tú te rompiste hace mucho tiempo.

Lo siguiente que Emily notó fue cómo Benjamin la estampaba contra la pared, agarrándola del cuello. De pronto el aire ya no circulaba por sus pulmones.

\- ¡Suéltala, hijo de puta!- Oyó gritar a Morgan detrás del sudes, pero en aquel momento ni siquiera podía verle. Delante de ella, sólo podía ver los ojos encendidos por la furia de Benjamin.

Por un momento, Morgan pensó que la iba a matar allí mismo. Tiró con más fuerza de la cadena, pero sólo consiguió que unas pocas más de piedrecillas cayeran por la pared.

\- Tal vez aún no me tengas miedo, pero lo tendrás… Gritarás, y rogarás….Lo que le he hecho a las otras no es nada comparado con lo que te haré a ti si vuelves a hablarme así- Le susurró al oído- Tienes mi palabra…

Y luego la soltó con brusquedad. Emily cayó al suelo de rodillas y llevó sus manos hasta su cuello mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, pero le estaba resultando realmente difícil.

Acto seguido, salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Emily… Emily… Cálmate… Se ha ido ya… Sólo respira... Respira...

La voz de Morgan nuevamente frente a ella, animándola a recuperarse. Intentó decirle que se encontraba bien, pero la garganta aún le quemaba, y se centró en respirar, como le había pedido.

Cuando por fin pudo mirarlo, se lo encontró de rodillas, tal y como estaba ella, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Y sus ojos. Parecía aterrorizado. ¿Realmente había estado tan cerca de matarla?.

\- Está bien…- Continuó en voz baja- No llores, saldremos de aquí…

Emily frunció el ceño, sin comprender. ¿De qué hablaba?. Ella no estaba llorando. ¿No?. Y sin embargo cuando se llevó la mano al rostro, notó la humedad en sus mejillas. Observó su mano durante unos instantes, absorta en su pensamiento.

\- ¿Emily?.

Y allí estaba él, pronunciando su nombre otra vez con aquella alarma en su voz.

\- Tal vez el perfil era erróneo...- Le reveló ella al fin con emoción contenida- Tal vez nosotros somos justamente lo que quería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

\- Tenemos que confiar en el perfil.

Sí, habían sido sus palabras, pero viendo la reacción de Emily comenzaba a dudar de él.

\- No importa… Supongo que dentro de poco lo comprobaremos- Balbuceó ella para sí misma, y se arrastró hasta dar con la espalda contra la pared. Se quedó allí, sentada con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho, y los brazos alrededor de ellas.

Morgan la contempló, sin saber qué decirle. Se la veía tan asustada que sintió como si el corazón se le partiera en dos. Tenía que sacarla de allí como fuera. Se volvió a centrar en la cadena, y comenzó a tirar otra vez de ella.

Al cabo de más de media hora, cayó rendido junto a la pared. Emily continuaba en la misma posición como si se hubiera desconectado de la realidad.

\- Nunca te había visto llorar… Ni siquiera cuando lo de Doyle…

Sus palabras la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida de que a Morgan le hubiera afectado tanto aquello. ¿Realmente la creía tan fría?.

\- Sí lo hice- Le respondió con voz calmada- Que no exprese mis emociones en público no significa que no las tenga…

Morgan notó el ligero resentimiento en su voz, y se dio cuenta de que había malinterpretado sus palabras.

\- No quise decir eso...- Le aclaró. Se acercó a ella hasta donde pudo alcanzar- Sé muy bien que escondes tus sentimientos para no salir herida… Sólo digo que _yo no te había visto-_Añadió recalcando su última frase.

\- Bueno...- Emily, torció el gesto y entornó los ojos. Luego tiró de la cadena y se encogió de hombros- No hay muchos sitios donde me pueda esconder- Añadió alzando una ceja. Aquello provocó que Derek sonriera, en señal de reconocimiento.

\- No… Ya me he dado cuenta…

De nuevo, uno de los mecanismos de defensa que ambos compartían. La ironía.

\- En cualquier caso, ¿Cuál es tu punto?- Le preguntó con curiosidad. Hablar de algo ajeno al lugar donde se encontraban, la ayudaba a olvidar por un momento la gravedad de la situación en que se encontraban- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?.

Derek abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue incapaz de hilar una frase. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no estaba preparado para darle una respuesta.

\- Supongo que las cosas cambiaron después de que volviste.- Admitió finalmente, con un gesto de extrañeza. Era como si él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta en ese preciso momento.

Emily asintió, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

\- No confías en mi...- Se aventuró a apostar- Porque te mentí.

Ahora fue Morgan el que frunció el ceño desconcertado.

\- No es cierto...- Le aseguró él con vehemencia- ¿Por qué crees eso?.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Estás todo el tiempo mirándome… Me vigilas… No has sido muy sutil ocultándote.

Morgan sintió calor en su rostro, y agradeció que su piel oscura, le impidiera hacer visible su rubor. No era precisamente esa la razón por la que le prestaba más atención. Él mismo se había regañado por mirarla en multitud de ocasiones, pero desde luego no esperaba que ella se hubiera percatado de ello.

\- No es por eso...- Balbuceó él.

Emily tuvo que contener la risa. Si ya era extraño verla a ella llorar, ver a Derek Morgan profundamente azorado, no lo era menos. Arqueó las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

\- Sólo me preocupo por ti… No quiero que vuelva a ocurrirte nada malo...- Le confesó él en voz baja.

Y lo siguiente que oyó fue su risa burlona. Abrió los ojos con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara. ¿Qué demonios?.

Ella por fin dejó de reír pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro. Luego le señaló alrededor.

\- No estás haciendo muy buen trabajo con eso, Agente Morgan.

Emily se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que no debía haber bromeado con aquello. Derek, lejos de parecerle gracioso su comentario, parecía espantado.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó inmediatamente Emily- Fue del todo inoportuno que te dijera eso..

Derek no tuvo tiempo de aceptar sus disculpas. De nuevo la puerta se abrió, e igual que habían hecho la primera vez, volvieron a cruzar sus miradas mientras Benjamin se acercaba a ellos. Para horror de Morgan, se fue directamente hacia Emily, quien se agazapó contra la pared. Aún así no pudo evitar que Benjamin la dejara inconsciente colocándole un pañuelo en la nariz.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?…!- Le gritó Morgan- ¡Ven a por mí si puedes, maldito!- Le retó tirando de la cadena para tratar de llegar hasta ellos. No sabía si gritarle era lo más adecuado, pero si Emily tenía razón, en realidad el perfil no serviría de nada.

Benjamin dejó caer el cuerpo de Emily con suavidad en el suelo. A Morgan le entraron náuseas al ver la delicadeza con la que le acariciaba el rostro, mientras ella se encontraba allí, indefensa. Luego dio unos pasos hacia él, asegurándose de permanecer lo suficientemente lejos como para que Morgan no pudiera alcanzarlo.

\- No te preocupes, no dormirá más de media hora...- Le informó con voz pausada. Morgan supo en aquel instante, que fuera lo que fuera lo que pretendía hacer con ellos, ya lo había decidido.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- Le exigió saber- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres de nosotros?!.

Benjamin no pareció impresionado por su furia. Al contrario, Morgan habría jurado que aquella situación le divertía. Emily tenía razón. El hecho de que no tuvieran vínculo sentimental sólo le había dado más emoción a su juego.

\- Bien… Agente Morgan… La verdad es que he estado dándole vueltas a todo este asunto… Y para que veas que voy con buena fe… Te voy a dar la opción de elegir…

Derek escuchó con atención su propuesta, si es que se la podía llamar así. Aún consiguió mantener la compostura hasta que Benjamin salió del sótano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Pero cuando se quedó a solas, con Emily aún inconsciente frente a él, se desmoronó por completo y fue esta vez él quien se permitió llorar en silencio.

Ya había secado sus lágrimas cuando Emily se despertó. Se encontró los ojos angustiados de Morgan directamente sobre ella. Pero en realidad, estaba segura de que no la veía. Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada y se acercó lo que pudo hasta él.

\- ¿Morgan?…- Lo llamó con voz alarmada. Parecía que había visto un fantasma.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, y se centró en ella nuevamente

\- Ey… ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con preocupación-Te drogó…

Emily no pudo evitar relacionar sus palabras con su expresión desencajada. Inconscientemente sus ojos bajaron hasta su ropa para comprobar si todo seguía en su lugar.

Derek leyó perfectamente el terror en sus ojos.

\- No… Tranquila… - Se apresuró a aclararle- No te ha tocado… Quería hablar conmigo y que no lo escucharas…

Ella se quedó perpleja. ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho para que estuviera tan afectado?

\- Derek… No sé lo que te ha contado… Pero sea lo que sea, está jugando contigo.

Él asintió. Por supuesto que jugaba con ellos, pero no veía el modo de escapar de su trampa.

\- Derek...- Volvió a susurrar ella cuando vio cómo bajaba la vista al suelo, incapaz de mirarla- Cuéntamelo…

Por fin alzó la vista hacia ella. Fue cuando Emily se fijó en sus ojos enrojecidos, y sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos segundos. Los mismos que tardó él en comenzar a hablar.

\- No hace falta que te recuerde lo que hace con las mujeres...- Fue lo primero que le dijo. Habría querido suavizar sus palabras, pero no veía la forma. Emily tenía que entender lo que le había propuesto, porque en realidad la decisión era de ella, no suya. Notó que ella jadeaba con sólo aquella frase, sin embargo, no lo interrumpió- Y me ha pedido permiso para hacerlo…

Emily abrió los ojos, totalmente horrorizada. Por Dios Santo, ¿De qué hablaba?.

\- ¡¿Te pidió permiso para violarme?!- Le preguntó directamente, ahorrándose cualquier sutileza- ¡¿En qué momento pensó que tú ibas a darle permiso para algo así?!.

Morgan hizo un gesto de negación.

\- En ninguno, Emily… Sabe de antemano que yo jamás haría algo así… Sólo quiere obligarme a elegir la segunda opción…

A estas alturas, Emily ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué clase de juego enfermizo era aquel?.

\- ¿Qué segunda opción?- Le interrogó- Derek… ¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagas?.

Y al mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, reconoció algo más en ellos. Más allá de la angustia, pudo reconocer otra emoción. La culpa. Se sentía culpable. Y de repente la respuesta le llegó alta y clara.

\- Quiere que lo hagas tu...- Adivinó ella. Su voz apenas fue un susurro, conmocionada como estaba por su propia deducción. Esperó su confirmación, pero como siempre, su expresión se lo dijo todo- Oh… Señor…- Gimió bajando la vista hasta sus manos.- Oh… Señor….- Volvió a repetir.

\- Dijo que nos liberaría si lo hacía, pero que si no escogía nos mataría a los dos….- Añadió él a modo de conclusión. Su voz, al igual que la de Emily se había vuelto apagada. Derek esperó por su reacción, pero allí seguía ella, en silencio, como si aquello fuera demasiado como para asimilarlo. Y en realidad lo era. Lo que le provocaba más espanto en toda aquella historia, es que estaba seguro de que su oferta era totalmente real. Y él no veía otro modo de salvarle la vida a Emily, a pesar de las consecuencias nefastas que tendría para ellos.

Tuvo que admitir que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de la amistad. Era algo evidente, incluso Benjamin se había dado cuenta de ello. La segunda opción, también había servido para descubrir sus propios sentimientos. Por eso dolía tanto. Y en ese momento necesitó disculparse, disculparse con urgencia.

\- Emily…Sabes que yo jamás habría querido esto para ti… - Le confesó con la voz rota- Jamás… Jamás te haría algo así...Yo… Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello….Pero la sola idea de que él te haga daño… Que ese animal...

Emily tuvo que contener sus propias lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras. Si era sincera consigo misma, traspasar las líneas con Derek era algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza en más de una ocasión, pero no de esta forma, desde luego. No forzándolos a hacer algo que de haber sucedido, tenía que haber sido hermoso y especial. Estaba bastante segura de que si era cierto que los iba a dejar con vida, jamás se recuperarían de aquello. Supuso que el sudes disfrutaría mucho con eso. Tal vez se tratara de eso, simplemente. Tenía sentido entonces que los dejara vivir. Y sin embargo, ni de lejos sería tan terrible como si lo hiciera Benjamin. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, confiaba en Morgan. Él jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

\- Hazlo...- Dijo con firmeza, enfrentando su mirada. La expresión de Derek cambió. Aún parecía atormentado, pero pudo notar el ligero alivio en sus ojos. Esperaba que ella aceptara, esperaba que ella accediera a vivir por encima de todas las cosas- Haz lo que sea necesario… Pero no permitas que se acerque a mí- Añadió en un ruego. Su voz tembló, y sus ojos se humedecieron- Por favor, Derek...No dejes que me toque… No dejes que...

Fue cuando Emily se rompió definitivamente, y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, permitió que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bueno... Espero que os haya gustado... Un poco truculento, ya lo sé... Pero es el punto de partida que quería darle... Y bueno... Más adelante cambiará el centro de la historia hacia algo diferente a esto... En cualquier caso, gracias por leer :). _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Os dejo el capítulo 3. No estoy muy segura de si esta historia debería estar calificada como "M", nunca he tenido muy claro ese tema (No sé si por la temática en sí, debería ser M). Pero como no hay nada realmente descriptivo, por el momento la dejo como está. En cualquier caso, espero que os guste :)._

**Capítulo 3**

\- Y bien… ¿Tenemos un trato?.

La sonrisa burlona de Benjamin lo sacó de sus casillas.

\- ¡Tienes tu trato, hijo de puta!.

Benjamin ni siquiera se inmutó ante su arrebato de furia. Se volvió hacia Emily, que permanecía arrinconada en la pared, con la cabeza agachada, escondida entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas?….- Le preguntó acercándose a ella. Se puso de cuclillas y le dirigió una sonrisa lasciva.

Emily le respondió con una mirada feroz.

\- Que al final no conseguirás que te ruegue...- Le escupió con desprecio.

Benjamin permaneció en aquella actitud soberbia.

-Ya veremos...- Se limitó a contestarle de forma ambigua.

A Emily no le pasó desapercibido el sutil cruce de miradas entre Benjamin y Morgan. Sintió que algo se le estaba pasando por alto, pero tuvo que apartar esa idea de su mente si quería continuar con aquello y salir con vida.

\- Bien...- Continuó Benjamin incorporándose. Dio unos pasos hacia Morgan, y se quedó a una distancia intermedia entre ambos- Entonces, repasaremos algunas normas…

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Normas? ¿De qué hablaba? Buscó una respuesta en Derek, pero éste parecía tan desconcertado como ella.

\- ¡¿Qué normas?!- Le recriminó Derek- ¡No hablaste de normas!.

Benjamin levantó las manos pidiendo una tregua.

\- Tranquilo… Sólo quiero asegurarme de que cumplas tu parte del trato. Será la primera vez que dejo con vida a alguien.. Así que no quiero que haya lugar para el engaño…

Aquello sacó a Emily de sus casillas.

\- ¡¿Y cómo diablos crees que vamos a poder engañarte?!...¡Has sido muy específico en tus exigencias! ¡¿No crees?!.- Y tan pronto dijo aquello, una idea horrible se instaló en su cabeza- ¡¿Vas a quedarte a mirar?!. ¡¿Eso es lo que te pone, Benjamin?!. ¡¿Eres un puto mirón?!.

Por su rostro repentinamente ensombrecido, se dio cuenta de que lo había desestabilizado. Sonrió para sí misma, satisfecha.

Benjamin se acercó a ella, con el enojo reflejado en la cara, y Emily dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

\- ¡Dejala!- Gritó Morgan a sus espaldas- ¡Lo haremos como tú quieras!.

Benjamin se inclinó sobre Emily, y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

\- Cuidado… Emily… Aún puedo rodear tu bonito cuello con mis manos hasta arrancarte la vida…- Le susurró con ira contenida.

Luego se volvió hacia Derek, y se colocó de nuevo entre ambos.

\- Como iba diciendo… Hay una serie de normas…- Miró directamente a Emily- Y no… No me quedaré aquí para presenciarlo...- Le aclaró y luego se dirigió a ambos- Pero lo veré… Habrá una cámara, que no grabará… No soy un mirón que necesite repetir una y otra vez vuestra pequeña escena de amor...Pero necesito comprobar que se cumplen mis condiciones… Así que para asegurarme, tendréis que quitaros totalmente la ropa… - Luego se volvió hacia Morgan- Tu compañera es preciosa… Y es evidente que estás enamorado de ella- Añadió con un guiño. Emily estrechó sus ojos sobre Morgan, buscando una explicación, pero éste apartó la mirada y bajó la vista al suelo- Así que no creo que necesites demasiados incentivos… En cualquier caso… Sabré si finges… Te lo aseguro… ¿Todo claro?.

Esperó a que aceptaran sus términos, pero ambos estaban demasiado conmocionados como para hablar.

\- Bien… Tomaré vuestro silencio como un sí..

Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, y cogió de detrás de ella, una cámara, que colocó frente a la pared en la que se encontraba Emily. Luego, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño manojo de llaves.

\- La cámara no se moverá de aquí… Lo tomaré como una vulneración de las normas… Y ocurrirá justo donde estás tú- Añadió señalando hacia el lugar que ocupaba Emily- Ya sabéis, necesito un primer plano...Sólo para asegurarme… Por supuesto os quitaré las cadenas… No os emocionéis demasiado, porque cuando acabéis os quedaréis inconscientes un buen rato- Continuó y miró hacia el techo. Por primera vez, Emily y Derek se percataron de las pequeñas rendijas de ventilación que había en la parte alta. Evidentemente, no servían solo para ventilar.

\- ¿Algo más?- Siseó Morgan- ¿También nos vas a dar un manual sobre cómo hacerlo?…

Benjamin rió en alto. Aquello estaba resultando más divertido de lo que había pensado. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Evidentemente, aquello no hubiera funcionado con una pareja. Pero ellos… Ellos eran los juguetes perfectos para esto.

\- Sospecho que no lo necesitas, Agente Morgan- Se burló de él- En cualquier caso, una sola cosa más…-Ignoró el resoplido enojado de Morgan- Tenéis una hora… Creo que será suficiente…

Acto seguido, alzó el manojo de llaves y las dejó caer al suelo, muy cerca de Emily. Ésta se abalanzó hacia ellas con la esperanza de poder abrir el candado antes de que Benjamin saliera por la puerta, pero él ya lo había previsto, y se había asegurado de que necesitara tiempo para dar con la llave adecuada. Para cuando lo hizo, él ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Emily ahogo un grito de frustración, al tiempo que lanzaba las cadenas hacia un lado. Inmediatamente se acercó a Derek, y se concentró en buscar las llaves que abrían su candado.

Cuando ambos estuvieron libres, se quedaron frente a frente, de pie, mirándose a los ojos. Por primera vez se dieron cuenta de que podían tocarse el uno al otro, y no desaprovecharon la ocasión. Derek tiró de ella y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras Emily se deshacía en un llanto silencioso..

\- Nadie lo sabrá, Emily…- La consoló con voz suave, mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Te lo prometo...Será nuestro secreto…- Posó un beso sobre su frente, y esperó a ver algo en ella que le confirmara que realmente era capaz de hacer aquello. Sus ojos estaban aún llorosos, y sus mejillas ruborizadas. Se dio cuenta de que evitaba mirarlo, y rozó su mentón con sus dedos, buscando sus ojos- Em… No puedo hacer esto si sigues temblando como una hoja- Le advirtió esbozando una sonrisa tierna. Ella tomó conciencia en ese momento de que, en efecto, temblaba.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó- Esto… Ni siquiera sé…- Bajó los ojos de nuevo con un gesto de negación. Se sentía tan abrumada por las circunstancias que no podía pensar con claridad- Esto no es lo que me imaginé… ¿Sabes?- Confesó finalmente sin medir el alcance de sus palabras.

Derek la estudió detenidamente, estrechando sus ojos sobre ella. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto a encender como dos semáforos. ¿Realmente estaba admitiendo lo que suponía?. Se dio cuenta que detrás de su rubor, había algo más. Su expresión expectante. Ella se había sincerado con él, tal vez en el peor momento, pero lo había hecho porque quizás pensaba que no tendrían otra oportunidad. Y aquello fue lo que lo decidió a dejar a un lado sus propias reticencias. Ella necesitaba escuchar la verdad. Se la merecía.

\- Tampoco es lo que yo me imaginé- Le reveló Morgan finalmente. Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, en la comprensión de que al menos platónicamente, habían traspasado la línea de la amistad desde hacía tiempo- Pero es lo que tenemos…

\- Sí...- Susurró ella- Es lo que tenemos…Será nuestro secreto...- Añadió repitiendo sus palabras.

\- Nuestro secreto..- Confirmó Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan la tomó de la mano, y la condujo hasta el lugar indicado. Miró hacia la cámara durante un segundo, y se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que él les estaría observando todo el tiempo. Se aseguró de interponerse entre la cámara y Emily. Si tenía que ser así, al menos se aseguraría de que viera lo menos posible.

La ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, y cuando lo hizo, notó que ella comenzaba a temblar de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que era por la cámara. Odió a aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que Emily jamás se recuperaría de aquello, pero al menos seguiría con vida.

\- Emily...- La llamó con suavidad- Mírame...

Ella gimió mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.

\- No puedo hacer esto, Derek...Yo no puedo hacer esto...- Sollozó con la voz entrecortada.

Y a él se le partió el corazón. Pero no podía permitir que se rindiera. Tenía que vivir. No permitiría que muriera en aquel lugar.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Sí puedes… Sí podemos… Y lo haremos- Le dijo en voz baja. Se quedó en silencio un momento, evaluando su estado. Estaba a punto de romperse, podía notarlo en su voz, en su forma de mirarlo, en el modo en que trataba inútilmente de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo- Está bien...¿Confías en mí?.- Le preguntó finalmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con las lágrimas atragantadas en su garganta.

\- Bien...- Suspiró con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro- Cierra los ojos…-Le pidió con suavidad.

Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que pretendía.

\- Sólo cierra los ojos… Y piensa en un lugar dónde te sientas segura.

Fue cuando lo entendió. Estaba usando el mismo truco que utilizaban en las entrevistas cognitivas.

\- Eso no va a funcionar conmigo… Ya lo sabes...- Le recordó con la voz temblorosa.

Derek sin embargo, no cedió.

\- Sólo hazlo…

Ella finalmente asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le pedía.

\- ¿Dónde estás?.- Le preguntó acariciando su rostro.

\- En Francia… En la casa de mi abuelo….Cerca de allí hay un prado precioso. En invierno se cubre de nieve… Pero cuando llega la primavera es el lugar más hermoso que puedas imaginar…. Se llena de flores y hay una pequeña cascada que desemboca en un río. De niña solía ir a bañarme de allí.

Inconscientemente, sonrió al recordarlo. Derek suspiró aliviado. Estaba funcionando.

\- Bien… Estoy allí contigo… Estamos los dos allí… Juntos… Bañándonos en esa cascada.

Emily se echó a reír con suavidad.

\- ¿Estamos desnudos?…

Morgan se unió a ella.

\- Sólo si tu quieres, princesa...- Bromeó él. Notó que su cuerpo por fin comenzaba a relajarse. Al menos había dejado de temblar.

Y lo siguiente que Emily sintió fueron los labios de Derek sobre los de ella. A pesar de que sabía que ocurriría, la pilló desprevenida, y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Por un momento, se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada. Derek esperó alguna reacción de ella. Cuando la vio mirando de reojo a su alrededor, temió que ella se echara atrás, pero en lugar de ello, simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos y lo tomó de las manos.

\- Si no te importa…. Seguiré en mi prado...- Le dijo con timidez.

Y en su prado permaneció todo el tiempo, imaginando que era allí donde estaba mientras Derek la ayudaba a deshacerse de su ropa. Luego notó que él hacía lo propio hasta que volvió a ella. Sintió su piel desnuda junto a la suya. Por la posición de su cuerpo, sabía que él trataba por todos los medios de ocultarla de la cámara, algo que le agradeció profundamente.

Aún así no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos. Sintió los dedos de Morgan recorriendo las líneas tenues de las cicatrices que aún quedaban en su vientre y luego el trébol de su pecho. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando, si sentiría rechazo, o compasión, o ambas cosas, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos para comprobarlo. Sabía que si salía de su prado, tal vez no podría volver a él.

Suave, dulce, tierno, protector fueron los calificativos que le vinieron a la cabeza mientras él le hacía el amor. Se sorprendió de que él fuera capaz de controlar sus propias reticencias y olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban sólo para hacerla sentir segura.

Evidentemente, no había forma de que ella pudiera disfrutar aquello como hubiera deseado, pero tampoco sintió rechazo alguno cuando finalmente él llegó al clímax dentro de ella. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, no podía negarlo, pero ni de lejos había sido tan traumático como había imaginado.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, la ayudó a vestirse. Y sólo cuando estuvieron de nuevo uno sentado frente al otro, se atrevieron a mirarse.

Y simplemente permanecieron en un silencio cómplice, plenamente conscientes de que aquello les había cambiado para siempre. Emily, finalmente apartó la mirada, incapaz de mantener la de Morgan. Éste se preocupó por su reacción y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Se dio cuenta de que se había ruborizado una vez más, y se preguntó si algún día podrían volver a mirarse a los ojos sin pensar en aquel momento.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con inquietud.

\- Si...- Contestó con timidez, y se obligó a alzar la vista de nuevo. Él no se merecía que lo hiciera sentir culpable, porque culpa era precisamente lo que estaba leyendo en su expresión.

Emily tenía claro que más adelante tendrían que enfrentar lo sucedido, pero ahora ambos debían centrarse en salir de allí. Por un momento dudó de que Benjamin cumpliera su palabra, pero tal y como les había advertido, de las rejillas de ventilación comenzó a salir aquella especie de humo, y pronto tanto Derek como ella, cayeron al suelo, uno junto al otro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí os dejo el capítulo 4... Será muy típico mío... Es decir.. Habrá muuucho drama. ;)._

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Emily se despertó, para su desesperación, se encontró con que de nuevo estaban encadenados. Derek estaba sentado, apoyado en la pared, y la miraba con expresión de alivio.

\- Has tardado en despertar- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa - Llevo rato esperándote.

Ella no acababa de entender por qué estaba tan tranquilo. Habían cumplido su parte del trato, pero nada indicaba que Benjamin fuera a cumplir la suya.

\- Y de nuevo estamos como al principio...- Dijo con ironía, mostrándole la cadena.

Derek reaccionó nuevamente con aquella sonrisa que en realidad, no lo parecía en absoluto.

\- No te preocupes… Pronto acabará todo. Cumplirá su parte.

Aquella forma de hablar le causó un escalofrío. ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que se había resignado? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que algo iba terriblemente mal?.

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y Benjamin entró en el sótano con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Emily se replegó junto a la pared, como hacía cada vez que lo veía. Pero esta vez, no parecía demasiado interesado en ella. Se dirigió a Morgan.

\- Bien… Parece que por fin se ha despertado. Ahora yo cumpliré mi parte del trato- Le dijo dejando a la vista el manojo de llaves.

Emily suspiró aliviada. Realmente iba a hacerlo. Realmente respetaría su promesa. Se atrevió a alejarse de la seguridad de la pared, y se acercó tímidamente a Benjamin. Por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a desatar su ira.

Pero en lugar de abrir el candado, sacó unas bridas de su bolsillo y le hizo una seña. Emily abrió los ojos, aterrorizada. ¿Iba a matarlos después de todo? Cruzó sus ojos con Derek y éste le devolvió una expresión tranquilizadora.

\- Está bien, Em… Sólo quiere asegurarse de que no intentarás nada. Te dejará en un lugar donde puedan encontrarte. Estarás a salvo.

Aún tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que no se había incluido en aquella frase. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente bajo su pecho. Su mente de perfiladora hizo el resto.

\- ¿Estaré a salvo? ¿Sólo yo?...- Esperó a que Derek rectificara, pero éste desvió la mirada hacia al suelo. Y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

Al no encontrar respuesta en Morgan, la buscó en Benjamin. Éste parecía disfrutar de su descubrimiento.

\- ¡Dijiste que nos liberarías a los dos!- Exclamó ella, presa del peor de sus miedos- ¡Dijiste…!

\- Eso dije- La interrumpió Benjamin con expresión burlona- Pero sólo era para la primera opción, querida...- Añadió riendo- Lamentablemente la elección de tu compañero, no incluía salvar su vida… Sólo la tuya. Supongo que eso no te lo contó...

Emily jadeó horrorizada. "¿De qué estaba hablando? Por el amor de Dios, ¡¿De qué estaba hablando?!".

Sus ojos volvieron hacia Derek, que ahora la observaba con tristeza.

\- ¿Derek?- Esperó de nuevo su respuesta. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Su mente no podía aceptar algo así. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo se tratara de una broma pesada, que no fuera cierto que él hubiera aceptado sacrificar su vida por ella. Pero él no le dio la respuesta que esperaba- Oh, Dios mío...- Susurró con voz ahogada- Oh… Señor... ¿Qué has hecho?…

\- Lo siento, Emily- Se disculpó apesadumbrado- No podía permitir que murieras… Y no podía permitir que te tocara…

El dolor que vio en sus ojos no era por el hecho de que él fuera a morir, sino por la culpa que sentía por haberle mentido. La había engañado para que ella aceptara. Él tenía que saber que ella jamás lo habría permitido.

\- ¡No!- Exclamó con el rostro desencajado- ¡No!… ¡Tienes que soltarle!- Le exigió al borde de la histeria- ¡No puedes matarle!.

Benjamin se acercó a ella, poniéndose de cuclillas.

\- Un trato es un trato…- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero puedes sentirte halagada… Jamás habría aceptado algo así si no hubiera estado enamorado de ti.

\- ¡No!- Volvió a gritarle ella, lanzándose hacia él con todas su fuerzas. Prudentemente, Benjamin se puso fuera de su alcance. Sonrió con diversión al presenciar sus vanos intentos por llegar hasta él- ¡Me niego! ¡No aceptaré ese trato!….

\- Haz lo que has prometido… Déjala que se vaya- Intervino desde detrás de ellos Derek. Su voz seguía sonando tranquila, como si ya no tuviera nada que perder.

Benjamin se incorporó y se acercó a ella. Encadenada como estaba, le resultaba prácticamente imposible defenderse. La inmovilizó colocándole los brazos tras la espalda con la intención de ponerle las bridas, mientras ella se retorcía para evitarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lograría zafarse de él, sólo le quedó hacer una cosa. Suplicar.

\- ¡Por favor!...- Le rogó entre lágrimas histéricas- ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Pero déjale libre!…

Ignoró la voz alarmada de Morgan a sus espaldas, gritándole que no hiciera eso. Pero a Emily todo le daba igual. Tenía la sensación de estar en medio de una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Haría lo que fuera necesario para salvarle, aunque eso incluyera dejar que aquel animal la sometiera.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! - Continuó implorando, con el rostro bañado en llanto- ¡No me resistiré! ¡Por favor!…¡Haré lo que quieras!...

Y cuando por fin notó que Benjamin la soltaba y se hacía a un lado, se dejó caer rendida al suelo totalmente desesperada.

Morgan se dio cuenta enseguida. Benjamin había aceptado su oferta. Había estado jugando con ellos todo el tiempo y tenía la expresión del vencedor dibujada en el rostro.

\- ¡Hicimos un trato!- Le recriminó Morgan enfurecido- ¡Dejala en paz! ¡Cumple tu parte!.

Benjamin se volvió hacia él. En su cara continuaba inalterable aquella sonrisa escalofriante.

\- Me temo Agente Morgan… Que prefiero el trato de tu compañera...- Luego se agachó junto a ella, y le susurró al oído, con el convencimiento de que ella no intentaría defenderse- ¿Ves? Te lo dije… Te dije que acabarías rogándome…

Emily ni siquiera le contestó, sumida en sus propio terror.

Derek se quedó petrificado cuando Benjamin se acercó de nuevo a Emily, que yacía tendida en el suelo como si se hubiera rendido. "No..." Susurró para si mismo, horrorizado ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder. "No..." volvió a repetir, esta vez un poco más alto, al presenciar cómo se inclinaba sobre ella, y le rasgaba con brusquedad la camisa que llevaba puesta. Emily ni siquiera se había movido, parecía que estaba en otro lugar, tenía el rostro brillante por las lágrimas y la mirada perdida, vacía… Y aquello fue lo que lo hizo enfurecer "¡No!", gritó ahora con todas sus fuerzas, mientras tiraba de la cadena como si en ello le fuera la vida. Benjamin ni siquiera se molestó en volverse, seguro como estaba que nadie podría impedir lo que desde un principio había sido su objetivo. Doblegarla. Romperla.

No podía estar más satisfecho.

Un gruñido gutural salió de la garganta de Morgan, mientras que, como si estuviera poseído por un animal salvaje, tiraba una y otra vez de la cadena hasta que sus músculos parecieron romperse dentro de sus brazos. Escuchó un crujido justo cuando el soporte se desprendió finalmente de la pared. Una ráfaga de dolor le atravesó el hombro izquierdo en ese mismo instante, pero la ignoró completamente. Lo único que podía ver era aquel miserable manoseando la hermosa piel de porcelana, que apenas hacía un momento, él mismo había acariciado con tanto cuidado.

Fue tarde cuando Benjamin escuchó el ruido detrás de él. Cuando se giró se encontró la cadena que aún colgaba de las muñecas de Morgan, alrededor de su cuello. Trató de defenderse, pero sus pulmones comenzaron a resentirse. Benjamin notó como empezaba a faltarle el aire, y su vida pasó por delante de él, como si fueran flashes de una película. Los animales que había matado cruelmente de niño, el momento en que había experimentado por primera vez la tortura con un compañero del colegio, la primera mujer que había asesinado… Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, fue a Emily agazapada en una esquina, como si estuviera petrificada.

Luego cayó al suelo, muerto.

En su cabeza, Emily aún tardó en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. En cuanto se vio libre de Benjamin, se acurrucó en una esquina mientras presenciaba cómo Derek acababa con su vida. Pero en el estado de shock que se encontraba, no fue capaz de mover un sólo músculo. Cuando Derek, después de comprobar que estaba realmente muerto, corrió hasta ella, lo miró con expresión enajenada, como si no fuera capaz de interpretar lo que había sucedido. Con sus ojos fijos aún en el cuerpo inerte de Benjamin, ni siquiera se percató de que Morgan, de rodillas a su lado, la había liberado de sus cadenas. Éste, al ver que no reaccionaba, tomó su rostro entre sus manos. De nuevo ignoró el dolor insoportable que le atravesó el hombro.

\- Emily...- La llamó suavemente.

Y al decir su nombre, volvió a la realidad. Miró a Morgan a los ojos y algo estalló en su interior. El terror que había sentido al creer que él iba a morir, el sacrificio que él había estado dispuesto a hacer por ella, la golpeó sin misericordia. Un gemido que no parecía humano, salió de su garganta y acto seguido, comenzó a golpear a Derek, mientras éste trataba de contenerla entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito seas!- Le gritó totalmente histérica- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?! ¡¿Como pudiste hacerme algo así!?-Continuó mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Todo el miedo que había sentido lo estaba canalizando contra él. No podía soportar la idea de que Derek hubiera elegido morir a cambio de que ella viviera. La idea de que había estado a punto de perderle.

Morgan estaba tan impactado por su reacción, que no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra y, simplemente la sostuvo, soportando su furia en forma de golpes contra su pecho.

Y aún se encontraban así, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Y como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto completamente irreal, aparecieron con sus glocks en alto Hotch y J.J.

Ambos conservarían para siempre en sus retinas la imagen que se encontraron nada más entrar. Emily, como si hubiera perdido el juicio golpeando y gritando a Derek; Éste, totalmente ajeno a su presencia, con el rostro desencajado, sin siquiera tratar de defenderse ; y a un lado, desmadejado, el cuerpo de sudes que llevaban tratando de localizar a contra reloj desde que había secuestrado a los dos agentes.

\- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito seas, Derek! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?!.- Seguía repitiendo una y otra vez, como si se tratara de un mantra.

Morgan por fin pareció reaccionar, cuando Hotch lo llamó por su nombre. J.J. corrió hacia donde estaba la pareja, pero no se atrevió a intervenir. Se preguntó qué demonios había pasado para que Emily se encontrara en aquel estado, para que estuviera tan furiosa con Morgan. Interrogó a Derek con la mirada, pero éste ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Por fin los gritos de Emily se volvieron más ahogados, sus palabras más entrecortadas, su respiración más jadeante, y su llanto más apagado..

La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, hasta que se rindió en un sollozo silencioso.

\- Cómo pudiste… Cómo pudiste...- Continuó recriminándole con voz apenas audible.- Cómo pudiste…

Y Derek sintió que el corazón se la partía en dos. Jamás había imaginado que algo que había hecho para salvar su vida, le hubiera causado semejante dolor.

\- Está bien, Emily...Te tengo..- Le susurró junto a su oído.- Te tengo… Te Tengo...- Le repitió de nuevo hasta que su cuerpo finalmente se relajó.

Cuando Derek volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia dónde estaban Hotch y J.J., vió a Rossi y Reid, detrás de ellos. Los cuatro con la misma expresión alarmada dibujada en sus rostros.

\- ¿Derek?… ¿Qué?...- Balbuceó J.J., ni siquiera sabía cómo hilar las palabras para preguntarles cómo estaban.

En realidad, no hacía falta, Morgan había sabido interpretar perfectamente su intención.

\- Estamos bien…- Le aseguró con la voz más calmada que pudo encontrar.

\- ¿Y Emily?.

La voz preocupada de Reid sonó a sus espaldas. No le hacía falta ser médico para darse cuenta de que estaba en shock. Esperaba que sólo fuera eso.

\- Está asustada, nada más...- Les contestó. Luego, se volvió hacia Emily, que parecía una muñeca rota entre sus brazos- Em… El equipo está aquí…Se ha terminado…

A nadie se le escapó la forma tan tierna en que se dirigía a ella. No quisieron ni imaginar lo que podían haber pasado durante su secuestro.

\- Emily… - Susurró J.J. a su lado. Y le tendió la mano, acariciando su cabello.

Por fin Emily se atrevió a enfrentarlos. Les dirigió una mirada perpleja. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que estuvieran allí. Al volverse, todos se horrorizaron al ver los daños en su ropa. Podían ver su sujetador a través de los jirones de su blusa. Inmediatamente, Rossi se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre la espalda, cubriéndola. Estaba tan horrorizado como el resto, pero se negó a que su expresión lo delatara. Puso su mejor sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

Antes de aceptarla, buscó las fuerzas que le faltaban en Morgan. Cualquier resquicio de ira hacia él, parecía haberse esfumado. Éste le tendió a su vez la mano, y entre ambos, la ayudaron a incorporarse.

Ella misma no se dio cuenta de lo que temblaba hasta que intentó dar el primer paso. Miró a su alrededor, y de repente, todo se desvaneció como si fuera un espejismo.

Ya estaba inconsciente, cuando cayó en brazos de Morgan, vencida por la tensión acumulada que había soportado durante su encierro.

Y a pesar de su hombro dislocado, éste no dejó que nadie la llevara en brazos más que él. Sólo cuando llegó la ambulancia, permitió que los paramédicos se encargaran de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Para cuando se despertó en el hospital, Morgan seguía junto a ella. Lo primero en que se fijó fue en que ahora lucía un vendaje en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Balbuceó alarmada. Trató de incorporarse, pero Derek se lo impidió obligándola a permanecer recostada.

Por su reacción al verlo, éste estuvo seguro de que no recordaba demasiado de su enfrentamiento con él.

\- Tranquila… El médico ha dicho que no debes hacer movimientos bruscos, podrías volver a marearte...- Le informó con suavidad.

Ella se dio por vencida, pero Morgan aún podía leer en su cara su preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- Le preguntó nuevamente. No recordaba con detalle su forcejeo con Benjamin. Supuso que habría ocurrido durante el mismo.

\- Al tratar de soltarme… Finalmente conseguí que la cadena cediera...- Le explicó él.- No es nada grave… Sólo está dislocado. Ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que llegó la ambulancia. Bueno, en realidad, fue Reid el que lo hizo...- Añadió riendo- Se llevó un buen susto.

Emily abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Realmente había conseguido hacerlo? Por supuesto que sí. Si no, el final de la historia habría sido muy diferente.

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie más en la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde están todos?.

\- Hotch y Reid terminando el papeleo… J.J. y Rossi están en la cafetería.

Los flashes de lo ocurrido pasaron de repente por su mente. Derek pudo ver la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Posiblemente te darán el alta hoy mismo para que puedas terminar de recuperarte en casa. Estaban un poco preocupados por tu pérdida de conocimiento, pero al parecer sólo fue producto de la tensión acumulada.

\- Sí...- Suspiró Emily débilmente- Supongo que hubo algo de eso…

De nuevo los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza.

\- ¿Les has contado lo que ocurrió…?.

Su voz sonó insegura. A Morgan le dio la impresión de que era como un pajarillo con el ala rota. Podía ver en su mirada que aún estaba asustada. De reojo, Derek comprobó, a través de las rendijas de la persiana de la puerta, que no había nadie y deslizó su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura.

\- Ya te dije que sería nuestro secreto…

Ella se quedó en silencio. Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

\- Es fácil hacer esa promesa cuando no tienes que preocuparte por cumplirla…

Y allí estaba otra vez.

Derek, enseguida notó el ligero reproche en su voz, aunque sospechaba que era más producto del miedo que del enojo. Era evidente, sin embargo, que estaba dolida por su mentira, pero no se arrepentía lo más mínimo de su decisión. Ambos tendrían que aprender a lidiar con lo ocurrido.

Eso era lo que pretendía contestarle si hubiera tenido la ocasión, pero en ese momento Rossi y J.J. entraron en la habitación.

\- Bella- Saludó Rossi acercándose a ella- Te ves mucho mejor….

Emily cruzó una última mirada con Derek, y luego se volvió hacia el italiano.

\- Siento el espectáculo… Normalmente me reservo los momentos dramáticos para ocasiones especiales...- Bromeó, refiriéndose a su desvanecimiento.

Agradeció que los otros agentes, captaran su intento de no profundizar en el tema..

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Se interesó J.J. La expresión de su rostro resultaba tremendamente tranquilizadora.

Emily amplió su sonrisa.

\- Como si me hubieran secuestrado, tratado de matar y luego...- Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando estuvo a punto de completar la frase con "intentado violar"- Bueno… Supongo que no importa…

Pudo notar el cruce de miradas entre J.J. y Rossi. Podía adivinar lo que estaban pensando, ella misma había utilizado esa mirada en multitud de ocasiones cuando estaba delante de una víctima.

Resopló entornando los ojos, e inmediatamente sintió la mano cálida de Derek sobre la de ella.

\- Emily,...- Susurró J.J.

\- No lo hizo… ¿De acuerdo?- Les aclaró de forma cortante.

El recuerdo del motivo por el que casi había sucedido, la golpeó con fuerza. Sus ojos se llenaron de humedad durante un instante, pero enseguida borró con su mano cualquier rastro de debilidad en ellos.

\- Ya lo sabemos, Derek nos lo ha dicho...- Apuntó Rossi.- No estamos aquí para hacértelo pasar mal...Sólo queríamos comprobar cómo estabas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé...- Se disculpó- Lo siento… Es sólo que es muy pronto… Necesito un poco de tiempo…

Y cuando dijo aquello, notó cómo la mano de Morgan se tensaba alrededor de la suya. Era la palabra prohibida para él. La que lo hacía saltar con solo pronunciarla. Emily lo miró perpleja, pero éste apartó la mirada, lidiando con su propio trauma.

\- Tómate todo el que necesites- Intervino Rossi, rompiendo el extraño momento- Ahora tienes que descansar…

Dejando un beso en su frente, se despidió de ella. J.J. la abrazó con delicadeza, y siguió a Rossi, dejando de nuevo a Morgan y a Emily a solas en la habitación.

Cuando se aseguró que nadie podía oírlos, Emily se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió antes?..

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y le devolvió una sonrisa apacible.

\- Nada…Todo está bien...- Le aseguró en voz baja. Luego se inclinó sobre ella, y se detuvo un momento, contemplándola, como si dudara, y finalmente, le besó en la frente, tal y como había hecho Rossi.

Emily no supo muy bien cómo interpretar aquel beso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las pesadillas comenzaron aquella misma noche. A pesar de que no sólo Derek, sino también J.J. y García habían insistido en quedarse con ella, ella había rechazado con amabilidad su ofrecimiento, hasta que finalmente habían terminado dándose por vencidos.

Ya en la soledad de su apartamento, sintió una cierta sensación de desasosiego. Se sirvió una copa de vino para intentar aplacar sus nervios. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a los momentos vividos durante su secuestro, pero ella apartaba esos pensamientos con la misma rapidez.

Justo antes de irse a la cama, recibió un mensaje de texto de Derek, preguntándole si estaba bien. Contestó con un escueto" Si. Me voy a dormir" y se metió en la cama.

Un par de horas después se despertó envuelta en sudor. Le dolía la garganta. ¿Había gritado en sueños?. Se felicitó a sí misma por haberse negado a que nadie la acompañara. No habría soportado la avalancha de preguntas sobre su estado mental.

A pesar de tener el alta médica, Hotch los había obligado a ella y a Morgan a ir a terapia antes de reincorporarse nuevamente al trabajo. Detestaba la idea, pero sabía cómo fingir para obtener la autorización del terapeuta. Ya lo había hecho cuando Doyle había irrumpido en su vida. Esperaba que le resultara igual de sencillo.

No pudo volver a dormirse de nuevo, así que se levantó y, aunque eran casi las tres de la mañana, se preparó un café y se sentó en la terraza a leer un libro.

Así pasó la primera semana después de salir del hospital. Se negó a ver a nadie, argumentando que sólo necesitaba un tiempo para si misma. Evitaba contestar las llamadas de teléfono, y respondía los mensajes de forma concisa. Afortunadamente todos parecieron respetar su decisión, aunque sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. En cualquier caso, debía comenzar la terapia, así que no le quedó mas remedio que pasar por la Oficina.

Hotch le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, cuando la vio cruzar las puertas de cristal.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Emily se le adelantó.

\- Hoy comienzo la terapia...- Se excusó con expresión culpable.

Hotch miró su reloj.

\- Faltan dos horas.

Ella asintió, dándole la razón.

\- Pensé que podía ordenar algunos expedientes que tengo atrasados…

Pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de que Hotch no lo aprobaba.

\- No puedes trabajar… Estás de baja.

Emily resopló con evidente frustración.

\- Vamos Hotch… Me volveré loca si no hago algo útil.

La forma en que prácticamente le suplicó ablandó a su jefe.

\- Está bien… Pero pide ayuda si la necesitas….- Con un gesto de la cabeza señaló hacia el despacho de Derek- Morgan también ha llegado temprano.

Hotch percibió perfectamente el cambio en su expresión, pero no pudo adivinar qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto...- Suspiró con resignación- Terapia conjunta…

\- ¿Algún problema con eso?- La cuestionó Hotch- Tanto tú como Derek compartisteis la misma experiencia traumática, lo lógico es que os apoyéis el uno al otro.

"Sí, claro, lo lógico", Se dijo Emily a sí misma. Sólo que en aquellos días en que había estado separados, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Y pensar en Derek le provocaba un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, y una sensación de opresión en su pecho que no podía explicar. Era como si sufriera un bloqueo que le impidiera seguir adelante.

Se preguntó si él compartía esa sentimiento.

Se preguntó si ella estaba presente en sus pesadillas, igual que lo estaba él en las suyas.

Tal vez no necesitara mucho tiempo más para averiguarlo. Morgan salió en ese momento de su despacho, y al verla, se dirigió hacia ella. Emily lo saludó con un tímido "hola", y Hotch, después de estudiarlos detenidamente, se despidió de ambos y los dejó a solas.

\- Estaba preocupado. No has contestado a mis llamadas...- Le advirtió Morgan en voz baja.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio. No, no había cogido ni una sola de ellas.

\- Te he contestado a tus mensajes de texto.- Se limitó a recordarle.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, tratando de ver más allá de su expresión aparentemente desafectada.

\- Esperaba algo más que eso...- Le recriminó con suavidad. Fue en ese momento cuando vio las profundas ojeras en su rostro- ¿Estás durmiendo?.

Ella suspiró sin ocultar su incomodidad. No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar de sus pesadillas, especialmente delante de la persona que era protagonista de ellas. No soñaba con lo que Benjamín había intentado hacerle a ella. Soñaba con que mataba a Derek. Todas y cada una de las noches, soñaba que Derek moría. Y aquello la atormentaba de un modo que le resultaba insoportable.

\- Sí, Derek…. Estoy durmiendo...- Le respondió exasperada- Estoy bien… Ya te lo he dicho.

Morgan la miró desconcertado. Ya había notado en el hospital aquella actitud hostil, pero esperaba que fuera algo momentáneo.

\- ¿Aún estás enfadada conmigo?.

Su boca dijo "no", pero sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, le indicaban lo contrario.

\- No puedo estarlo… Me salvaste la vida- Se limitó a responderle, con sus labios convertidos en una fina línea.

\- Emily…

\- ¿Podemos simplemente dejarlo?- Le exigió en tono impaciente- Simplemente… ¿Podemos dejar atrás lo que pasó?. Sólo quiero olvidarlo todo.

Derek sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Todo? ¿Quería olvidarlo todo?. Emily estaba demasiado absorta en su propio estado emocional como para percatarse de cómo su rostro se ensombreció por la culpa.

\- De acuerdo...- Se rindió finalmente- Dejaremos esto para la terapeuta.

Aquello la hizo volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos, aterrorizada.

\- Derek…No vamos a contárselo, ¿no?.- Él ya le había dicho que no lo haría, pero aún así, dudó por un momento. Al fin y al cabo la terapeuta se debía al secreto profesional, quizás él pensaba que era una buena ocasión para desahogarse.

Esta vez fue Morgan el que suspiró al tiempo que hacía un gesto de negación. Por primera vez Emily se dio cuenta de que él parecía tan agotado como ella.

\- Claro que no… Emily….- Le dijo con voz pausada- Pero sería conveniente que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en nuestras versiones. Además, aún debemos entregar el informe a Hotch.

Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Engañar a la terapeuta era una cosa, pero engañar a Hotch era algo muy diferente.

\- Está bien...- Dijo al fin- ¿Vamos a tu despacho?.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia allí, y juntos elaboraron la "versión oficial" de la historia.

Sin embargo, el trauma al que aún debían hacer frente, seguía oculto tras aquella versión edulcorada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sentados en el despacho de Hotch, frente a éste, Derek y Emily esperaban pacientemente a que les informara del motivo de aquella reunión. Llevaban dos semanas yendo casi a diario a terapia, y no tenían duda alguna de que habían conseguido engañar a la terapeuta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hotch?.- Preguntó Morgan al ver que su jefe se limitaba a observarlos con gesto serio.

Por fin Hotch puso sobre la mesa el informe preliminar, donde los autorizaban a volver al trabajo, pero aún excluyéndolos de labores que pudieran suponer un riesgo físico para cualquiera de ellos. Aunque su hombro estaba casi recuperado, Morgan debía llevar el cabestrillo un par de días más por precaución, y en lo que se refería a Emily, el propio Hotch, después de lo que había presenciado al encontrárselos en aquel sótano, se lo habría prohibido él mismo, si no lo hubiera hecho la terapeuta.

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron de par en par. Necesitaba volver al trabajo, y lo necesitaba cuanto antes. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada.

\- ¿Podemos volver?.

Hotch aún torció el gesto antes de contestar.

\- Según el informe, sí. Parece que la terapeuta considera que estáis haciendo grandes avances en vuestra recuperación. Literalmente ha escrito...- Abrió el informe, y leyó- "Ambos agentes se han estado apoyando el uno en el otro para superar el trauma vivido. Hablan sin reparos de lo ocurrido, y expresan sus emociones al respecto, asumiendo que su recuperación puede conllevar altibajos que están dispuestos a sobrellevar pidiendo ayuda si fuera necesario".

\- Bueno...- Dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros- Parece que todo está en orden entonces. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Hotch se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

\- Me resulta curioso que la terapeuta crea que os apoyáis el uno en el otro cuando es evidente que os estáis evitando… También me resulta curioso que piense que expresáis vuestras emociones al respecto cuando no habéis querido hablar con nadie del tema… Y por último me resulta curioso que diga que habláis sin reparo de lo ocurrido cuando sé que habéis mentido en vuestro informe.

Ambos escucharon aquella acusación, y se miraron el uno al otro, con expresión culpable.

\- ¿Me equivoco?- Añadió Hotch con sus labios convertidos en una fina línea. Tenía además aquella arruga que se le formaba en la frente cuando se enfadaba.

Mal asunto.

Ante el silencio de Morgan, Emily optó por tomar las riendas.

\- Todo lo que está en ese informe es cierto. Todo eso pasó. - Se defendió ella.

\- Tal vez- Admitió Hotch. No veía asomo de duda en Emily, aunque tenía que reconocer que era una experta mintiendo- Pero dime, ¿Todo lo que pasó está también en el informe?.

Emily se mordió el labio, con evidente frustración. Morgan se revolvió en su asiento, cada vez más incómodo.

\- No hay nada más que sea relevante para el caso...- Respondió Morgan con sequedad.- Pero en cualquier caso… No estamos aquí para someternos a ningún juicio. Tú decides si podemos volver o no.

Y por un momento, Emily creyó realmente que iba negarles la vuelta. Su estómago se revolvió sólo de pensarlo. Le dirigió a Morgan una mirada de desaprobación por haberle dado siquiera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- Podéis volver…- Cedió finalmente- Pero sólo porque creo que sería peor que siguierais de baja. Tomaros el resto del día libre, y mañana venid a primera hora. Os evaluaré personalmente en el siguiente caso. Si todo va bien, os autorizaré para que os reintegréis plenamente.

Emily y Derek intercambiaron una mirada, pero se cuidaron mucho de no mostrar ninguna sonrisa de satisfacción delante de Hotch.

Salieron juntos del despacho, y cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Derek le hizo una indicación a Emily señalando hacia su despacho.

\- Vamos a hablar un momento- Le pidió en voz baja, rozando su mano durante apenas un segundo.

Emily lo siguió en silencio. Saludaron brevemente a Reid y J.J. al pasar, y continuaron hasta el despacho de Morgan.

Una vez allí, Derek cerró la puerta, y bajó las persianas. No quería miradas indiscretas. Sin darse cuenta, precisamente el hecho de que las bajara, fue lo que levantó suspicacias entre los otros dos agentes, que habían estado observándolos mientras se dirigían hacia el despacho.

Emily suspiró aliviada en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

\- Menos mal, por un momento creí que nos volvería a enviar a casa...- Le confesó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Derek se cruzó de brazos y se quedó apoyado en su escritorio, de espaldas a éste. Estaba demasiado serio como para lo que Emily podía soportar en aquel momento.

\- No se te ve muy contento...-Apuntó ella frunciendo el ceño.- Pensé que querías volver.

La contempló unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Hotch tiene razón- Le hizo notar, y ladeó un poco la cabeza esperando su respuesta. Pero Emily lo miraba, perpleja- Nos estamos evitando… Aunque creo que sería más correcto decir que me estás evitando…

Emily abrió la boca, y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. Junto las manos, jugando con sus dedos, mientras luchaba por mantener la calma.

\- No te estoy…

Su negación exasperó a Morgan.

\- Sí lo estás…- La cortó de forma tajante- Estás evitándome desde que volvimos. Pensé que sería algo pasajero, pero es evidente que no lo es…

Ella suspiró con resignación, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, manteniendo su mirada.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu teoría?- Le contestó a la defensiva- Porque estoy segura de que tienes una...

Morgan pareció dudar un momento. Finalmente se acercó a ella, y le tomó la mano con suavidad. Desde que todo había ocurrido, había algo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, y necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba saber la verdad.

Luego respiró profundamente, y sólo lo dijo.

\- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo porque te obligué a….?- Ni siquiera le salían las palabras. - Emily… ¿Te sentiste forzada en algún momento?…

Ella abrió la boca totalmente atónita, esperaba cualquier cosa excepto aquello.

\- ¡Tú no me forzaste a nada…!- Exclamó con un gesto de incredulidad. Podía leer en su rostro la culpa que sentía como si se hubiera materializado- Derek… ¡No puedes atormentarte por eso!..

Morgan se apartó de ella, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Pasó sus manos por la nuca, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

\- No puedo evitarlo, Emily… No puedo evitar pensar en lo que debió suponer para ti… En cómo debiste sentirte…

Fue esta vez Emily la que se acercó hasta él, y le rozó el hombro. A pesar de que enfrentarla había sido idea suya,, Morgan se mantuvo cabizbajo.

\- Derek, mírame…- Le pidió, aunque en realidad, sonó más a una orden- Mírame...- Le repitió alzando el tono de voz.

Cuando lo hizo, un estremecimiento la recorrió al percibir la tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Yo no lo recuerdo así...- Le dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas- Te lo prometo… No me obligaste a nada… Era una decisión imposible… No puedo reprocharte nada y no permitiré que te sientas culpable por eso...

Morgan la escuchó en silencio, con la emoción contenida. Agradecía sus palabras, aunque no hacían que desapareciera del todo su malestar. En el último momento, estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, buscando una explicación alternativa a su comportamiento.

\- Pero estás enfadada conmigo.

Ella cerró los ojos, y suspiró profundamente. Soltó su mano, y dio un paso atrás.

\- No estoy enfadada contigo...- Le aseguró. Su voz sonó cansada. Derek se percató en ese momento de que sus ojeras y su palidez habían aumentado en los últimos días- O tal vez sí…No lo sé – Continuó, y luego se detuvo, vacilando- ¿Sabes por qué no puedo dormir?.

Él la miró con expresión interrogante, esperando a que terminara su exposición.

\- Todas las noches sueño que mueres… Todas las noches sueño que él te mata… No sueño con lo que estuvo a punto de hacerme a mí… Sueño con lo que estuvo a punto de hacerte a ti… Y no puedo entender qué te llevó a pensar que yo hubiera preferido verte muerto...- El tono de su voz se elevó en sus ultimas palabras. Luego se acercó a él nuevamente y le acarició la mejilla- Nada habría sido peor para mí que tu muerte… ¿Lo entiendes? Nada habría sido peor.

Cuando terminó su exposición sus ojos se humedecieron. Emily apartó la mirada, secándolos antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran..

Morgan tiró de ella con suavidad, y la abrazó.

\- Y para mí no hay nada peor que lo que tú estuviste a punto de hacer para salvarme….- Posó un beso en su frente, y sosteniéndola por los hombros la miró a los ojos- Dices que no entiendes por qué hice lo que hice… Tenía las mismas razones que tú… Las mismas… Tomaría mil veces la misma decisión si fuera necesario…

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

\- Y eso me aterra...- Susurró- ¿Cómo sé que cuando estemos en el campo no volverás a poner en riesgo tu vida sólo para salvarme? ¿Cómo crees que puedo trabajar contigo pensando en que dejarás que te maten sólo por protegerme?.

Morgan sonrió con ternura. Su mano se deslizó hacia su cabello y enredó un bucle entre sus dedos. Se quedó contemplándolo ensimismado durante un momento.

\- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿no crees?.

Emily se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Bajó la vista un instante, y cuando la alzó de nuevo se estremeció ante la profundidad de su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y un suave jadeo salió de su boca.

Dio un paso atrás. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba más complicaciones. Una cosa era que hubieran podido hablar, y otra muy diferente era que hubieran superado lo ocurrido.

Vio la decepción en el rostro de Derek, y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

\- Ojalá todo pudiera volver a ser como antes...- Dijo ella al fin esperando que él recibiera el mensaje.

Cuando Derek se quedó en silencio, supo que lo había recibido.

\- Será mejor que vuelva… Quiero pedirle a Penélope que me busque unos expedientes para mañana. Me gustaría revisarlos nada más llegar.

Derek asintió con resignación, y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Se alarmó al percatarse de que, a la luz del pasillo, parecía aún más agotada.

\- Emily, ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Le preguntó con preocupación- Estás pálida como un fantasma…

Ella se echó a reír suavemente.

\- Gracias, Morgan… Es justo lo que a una chica le gusta oír.

Morgan tuvo que admitir que no había hecho la mejor selección de palabras, pero en el fondo tenía razón. Se la veía exhausta y demacrada.

\- En serio, Em… ¿Estás enferma?.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Sólo necesito dormir… Tal vez ahora pueda hacerlo.

Y no le faltaba razón. Aquella fue la primera noche que no se despertó envuelta en sudor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios que habéis estado dejando. Me alegra mucho saber que os gusta la historia (tenía mis dudas por el punto del que partía). A los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, creo que os gustará este capítulo._

**Capitulo 7**

Lo primero que pensó Emily cuando, sentada en la taza del váter, contempló el pequeño palito con dos rayitas rosa, fue qué demonios había hecho en su anterior vida para arrastrar semejante karma.

Lo segundo que hizo fue obligarse a respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que hasta sus pulmones se habían quedado petrificados.

Lo tercero, fue levantarse del váter en pleno estado de shock, sólo para dejarse caer sobre la cama del hotel de Atlanta donde se habían hospedado durante casi una semana.

Y lo cuarto, fue ocultar su rostro con sus manos, como si así pudiera sofocar las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Un día antes._

_Aquella mañana Emily se levantó definitivamente descompuesta. Lo supo porque en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo de la habitación del hotel, tuvo que correr hasta el baño para vomitar el contenido de su estómago. Lo que era sumamente extraño porque ni siquiera había desayunado._

_Estaban en medio de su primer caso después de que ella y Morgan regresaran al trabajo, y aunque Hotch les había dejado muy claro que no intervendrían en ninguna acción que supusiera el mínimo peligro para ellos, en realidad por el momento no habían notado demasiado la diferencia; todo ello por desgracia, debido a que se encontraban en punto muerto. Además, Morgan finalmente se había podido deshacer del cabestrillo, y disfrutaba de haber recuperado su libertad de movimiento._

_Por supuesto, la posibilidad de un embarazo se le pasó por la cabeza, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba más de una semana de retraso. Y esa era la segunda cosa extraña: siempre era puntual como un reloj suizo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar aquella idea de su cabeza y centrarse en el caso. Hotch les había instado a que descansaran un poco, viendo lo agotados que todos estaban y que no habían avanzado prácticamente nada. Así que se vistió y bajó hasta la Comisaría, dónde el resto del equipo ya estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa, devorando bollería acompañada de café._

_Todos se giraron a mirarla cuando entró por la puerta._

_El silencio que se hizo a continuación, le indicó que debía tener peor aspecto del que creía._

_Y el comentario de Reid lo confirmó._

_\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó- Te ves hecha un desastre…_

_Derek carraspeó. Su comentario había sido aún peor que el que él mismo le había hecho días atrás._

_Como si le diera la razón, Emily fulminó al genio con la mirada._

_\- Gracias por tu interés Reid… Pero estoy bien… Y estaré mejor en cuanto pueda dormir en mi propia cama._

_\- Tiene razón, Emily… No tienes buena cara...- Añadió J.J., con gesto preocupado._

_\- Si necesitas ir a descansar, todos lo entenderemos… Apenas acabas de incorporarte y tal vez haya sido demasiado pronto...- Continuó Hotch._

_\- ¿Has comido algo?- Terminó Rossi._

_"Estupendo", pensó Emily, "Todos tienen una opinión que ofrecer". Sorprendentemente Derek era el único que no había dicho una sola palabra, pero su forma de observarla, la puso más nerviosa que cualquier otro comentario._

_\- No os preocupéis…Estoy bien...- Repitió una vez más, pero esta vez tuvo que apartar la mirada incapaz de soportar la de Derek._

_\- Bien… - Intervino finalmente Hotch- ¿Por qué no vas a la morgue con Reid?. La forense ya tiene los resultados de la autopsia de la última víctima._

_Hotch, terminó de repartir las tareas, y todos se dirigieron a cumplirlas. Emily se escapó un momento al servicio, y le pidió a Reid que la esperara en el coche. Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó al aparcamiento, encontró a Morgan en lugar de a éste. Lo miró sorprendida._

_\- Le pedí a Reid que revisara el escenario del crimen… La víctima dejó varios diarios, y Reid los examinará con más rapidez._

_Ella pestañeó un par de veces, con su boca formando una "O" perfecta_

_\- Bien…_

_Juntos se encaminaron a la morgue. Ya había notado desde que habían comenzado el caso, que Morgan mantenía una actitud hipervigilante sobre ella. Era un sinsentido porque en realidad, no se encontraba en ninguna situación de riesgo, pero dadas las circunstancias que habían vivido, prefirió dejarlo pasar._

_Al entrar en la morgue, su característico olor a alcohol y acetona mezclado con el de los cuerpos relativamente conservados, la hizo arrugar la nariz. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la boca para contener las nauseas. Derek la miró de reojo, estrechando sus ojos sobre ellas. La había visto entrar decenas de veces en lugares como aquel, y mucho peores que aquel, en realidad, y nunca la había visto reaccionar de aquella forma. Su piel, estaba aún más pálida de lo que estaba por la mañana. Por un momento creyó realmente que se iba a desmayar allí mismo._

_\- ¿Quieres salir fuera?- Le preguntó alarmado._

_Ella hizo un gesto de negación, y procuró concentrarse en lo que les había traído hasta allí._

_Funcionó lo suficiente como para que efectivamente no llegara a vomitar, pero no como para que el color de su piel tomara un aspecto enfermizo. Dejó que Derek hiciera las preguntas, mientras ella luchaba por mantener el poco contenido de su estómago dentro de éste._

_Cuando por fin terminaron de hablar con la forense, salió apresuradamente y no paró hasta que llegó a la calle. Dio un par de bocanadas de aire, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el capó del coche._

_Por supuesto, Morgan no tardó en aparecer._

_\- Tu versión de estar bien no es demasiado creíble- Le dijo con ironía. Sin embargo, llevaba la preocupación reflejada en el rostro- ¿Quieres que te lleve al hotel? Tal vez sea mejor que descanses hoy._

_Ella hizo un gesto de negación._

_\- Me pondré bien…_

_Y tan pronto como lo dijo, su estómago traicionero dio un vuelco, y tuvo que ser rápida para no vomitar en el capó._

_Ahora Derek aparte de definitivamente alarmado, tuvo otra razón para reafirmar sus sospechas sobre algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía un par de días. Sus náuseas, su aspecto enfermizo, su agotamiento, su escaso apetito, unido a que no había olvidado que, entre las normas de Benjamin, no había estado contemplado el uso de métodos anticonceptivos; le hacían tener motivos más que fundados para creer que aquello era algo más que un simple virus. Además, lo veía en sus ojos. Estaba nerviosa. Algo la inquietaba._

_Cuando por fin se recuperó, se quedó apoyada de espaldas al coche, y aceptó el pañuelo que Derek le tendió._

_\- Voy a llevarte de vuelta al hotel- Le dijo sin querer ahondar más en aquel asunto- Le diré a Hotch que estás indispuesta._

_Por primera vez en su vida, Emily no protestó porque la apartaran de un caso. Tomó nota mental de hacerse una prueba de embarazo en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Recordó que había una parafarmacia en el hotel, y decidió que no sería capaz de esperar hasta su regreso._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Presente

El cansancio acumulado de aquellos días sumado al impacto que había supuesto el descubrimiento de su embarazo, le estaba pasando factura. Durante el vuelo de regreso, y desde su asiento, observó en silencio al resto del equipo, que se entretenía jugando a las cartas. A su altura, pero en el otro lado del pasillo, estaba Reid, y junto a éste Hotch. Frente a ellos, J.J. y Rossi. Hotch se había rendido, justo después J.J, y ahora ambos miraban con diversión cómo Reid parecía que iba a derrotar de forma humillante a Rossi. Derek, sentado frente a ella, pero un asiento más hacia adelante, se había pasado el vuelo junto a la ventanilla. Tan pronto había entrado en el avión, se había puesto los cascos, y se había aislado del resto. Emily, por su parte, llevaba leyendo la misma página de su libro, prácticamente desde que habían despegado.

\- Emily…Tendrás que venir a rescatarnos… Eres la única capaz de ganar a Reid- Le suplicó Rossi dejando caer sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Reid, sonrió plenamente satisfecho de su victoria, mientras el resto reía a carcajadas. Emily alzó una ceja hacia ellos.

\- Ni hablar….Por lo que veo está en racha- Bromeó finalmente, y luego volvió a centrarse en la misma página de su libro.

\- Venga, Em...- La animó J.J.- Tienes que salvar nuestra dignidad...- Continuó rogándole.

\- Me parece que no- Le contestó Emily, sonriendo para sí misma.-Mi libro es mucho más interesante que esa partida de póquer...- Apuntó mostrándole el libro en alto.

Reid, que aún estaba recogiendo las cartas, la miró de reojo.

\- No debe serlo tanto… No has salido de la misma página desde hace casi una hora… Me parece que tienes la cabeza en otro lado.

Los ojos de Emily se agrandaron. Por supuesto, sólo Reid podía darse cuenta de ese detalle. Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo, sintiéndose observada por todos.

\- Realmente resulta un poco espeluznante que vigiles a la gente de ese modo, Reid- Bromeó intencionadamente- Resulta que esta página es la más interesante del libro...- Añadió forzando una sonrisa.

Cuando sus ojos miraron al frente, se encontró directamente con los de Morgan, que parecía estudiar cada detalle de su comportamiento con sumo interés.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo?- Se interesó Hotch- ¿Tal vez ha sido demasiado prematura la vuelta al trabajo?. Puedes tomarte unos días más si lo necesitas.- Le ofreció con amabilidad.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- Oh… No… Estoy bien, de veras… Sólo necesito adaptarme de nuevo, eso es todo…

Los agentes se miraron entre sí. Dudaban que solo fuera un tema de adaptación. Derek parecía llevar las cosas mucho mejor que ella.

"Mierda", se dijo para sí misma. Lo último que necesitaba era aquel interrogatorio.

Rossi se levantó en ese momento de su asiento, y se dirigió al pequeño mueble bar del avión. Para horror de Emily, volvió con una botella de vino y varios vasos.

\- Tal vez lo que necesitas es relajarte… De hecho, creo que todos deberíamos relajarnos un poco.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, decidiendo si había sido una buena idea, pero aquel día Emily tenía mejor aspecto, y después de todo una pequeña copa de vino de su bodega, no podía sentarle mal a nadie.

Comenzó a servir el vino entre los agentes, y pronto Emily se vio con su propia copa frente a ella.

\- Por los amigos- Brindó Rossi en alto.

Emily sonrió y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Inmediatamente volvió a dejar el vino sobre la bandeja plegable.

La conversación por fin pareció desviarse hacia cualquier otro tema que no fuera ella, y aprovechó entonces para levantarse y dirigirse al office que había en la parte trasera del avión. De espaldas al resto y con un pequeño gesto imperceptible, volcó lentamente el contenido del vaso de vino por el desagüe.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que ese vino no está al alcance de cualquier bolsillo.

Saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Morgan a sus espaldas. Se giró hacia él con el corazón a mil por hora, volcando parte del vino en la encimera. ¿De dónde diablos había salido?. Hacía dos segundos no estaba allí.

\- Emily…

Y ahí estaba, pronunciando su nombre con aquel tono de advertencia que normalmente sólo conseguía sacarla de quicio.

\- Morgan, como se te ocurra preguntarme si estoy bien o cualquier otra de sus versiones, te juro que te tiraré este vaso a la cara- Dijo resoplando. De nuevo se volvió hacia la encimera, dándole la espalda, y comenzó a limpiar aquel desastre.

\- En realidad no es lo que quiero saber ...-Apuntó éste en voz baja.

\- ¿Y qué es entonces?- Le cuestionó ella exasperada. Una vez que secó la encimera con un par de servilletas de papel, se centró en prepararse un té. Colocó la cápsula correspondiente en la máquina de café, y pulsó el botón para que el agua comenzara a calentar. Pronto la taza comenzó a llenarse del líquido.

Derek la observó mientras se movía por el pequeño office, debatiéndose en cómo formularle la pregunta, finalmente lo hizo de la manera más sencilla.

\- ¿Estás embarazada?.

Emily se congeló en el acto. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que reaccionó, pero dedujo que más del que creía, porque cuando volvió a la realidad, el líquido se desparramaba por el borde de la taza. En un gesto instintivo la apartó pero lo único que consiguió fue quemarse con el agua hirviendo.

\- ¡Dios!- Exclamó, mientras retiraba la mano de la taza con un gesto de dolor.

Rápidamente, Morgan pulsó el botón de apagado, y en menos de dos segundos abrió el grifo del agua colocándole la mano bajo el chorro, ajenos a que su grito había llamado la atención del resto, que ahora los miraban con preocupación.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- Preguntó J.J. desde la parte delantera.

Emily y Morgan se miraron entre sí durante un momento, la primera con la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro, y el segundo con un gesto de disculpa.

\- Sí… No ha sido nada...- Les dijo Derek, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Emily- Está todo controlado.

"¿Controlado?", pensó ella. Tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír. "Controlado" no era la palabra que se le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en su situación.

El agua aún corrió unos segundos más, hasta que Morgan cerró el grifo.

\- Déjame ver...- Le dijo en voz baja, mientras examinaba la gravedad de la quemadura. Afortunadamente sólo se veía un poco de rojez, pero nada más.- No parece serio...- Continuó, absorto en los detalles de su piel.

Y por fin Emily se permitió volver a exhalar un jadeo. Retiró la mano y la juntó con la otra, que ya había refugiado contra su pecho.

Pasada la situación de peligro, ya sólo quedaba la pregunta de Morgan en el aire. Emily deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera decidido dejar el tema a un lado, pero su rostro determinado le dejó claro que no sería así.

Allí estaba otra vez, mirándola de aquella forma que la hacía estremecer.

\- Emily...- Susurró él, alzando una mano hasta su rostro.

La calidez con que pronunció su nombre provocó que las emociones que había estado conteniendo, comenzaran a aflorar. Cuando sus ojos se llenaron de humedad, apartó la mirada, y se centró en limpiar el nuevo desastre que había en la barra. Había mucha agua derramada, y apenas quedaban servilletas. Y no tenía idea de dónde estaban. ¿Tal vez en la parte delantera del avión?. Comenzó a abrir los pequeños cajones del office, pero por supuesto allí no había nada. Además, habría que limpiar la propia máquina… Aunque claro… Realmente el agua no manchaba, ¿no?.

Y fue entonces cuando notó las manos de Derek sobre las suyas, apartándola del office; obligándola a enfrentarlo.

\- Derek… Por favor… - Le rogó con la vista clavada en sus manos, ahora sostenidas por las de Morgan- Aquí no…

A Morgan no le hacía falta ver su rostro para saber a ciencia cierta que estaba llorando.

Soltó una de sus manos, y la llevó hasta su mentón, alzando su rostro hacia él. Allí estaban, como había supuesto, aquellas lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado en ocultarle.

Derek dejó escapar un jadeo.

\- Supongo que ya tengo mi respuesta…

Y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, en la comprensión de que aquello era lo más abrumador que jamás le había ocurrido a ninguno de los dos.

Fue cuando Emily se dio cuenta del silencio que había en el avión. Hasta el momento, habían estado escuchando la charlas y las bromas entre los miembros del equipo que aún permanecían en la parte delantera. De reojo, comprobó para su horror que se habían convertido en el centro de atención, y rápidamente apartó la mano de Derek de su rostro, y se refugió en uno de los asientos situados en la parte trasera, alejada del resto.

Derek, la siguió con la mirada.. Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a ocupar su asiento, soportando las expresiones más que curiosas de los otros agentes. Era bastante consciente de que aunque no podían haber oído su conversación, habían visto perfectamente su interacción.

\- Sólo necesita descansar, la vuelta no ha sido fácil para ella- Les explicó brevemente, esperando que fuera suficiente.

\- Parecía que estaba llorando...- Apuntó Reid, como si no acabara de creerse el argumento de Morgan.

De hecho, ninguno parecía haberlo creído.

\- Vivió una experiencia traumática… Es normal que esté un poco sensible.

De nuevo, los rostros desconfiados. Morgan comenzó a exasperarse.

\- Tú viviste la misma experiencia- Le rebatió Hotch.

Maravilloso, todos habían decidido aliarse contra él.

\- ¿La misma?- Le cuestionó Morgan- A mí no trataron de violarme- Añadió con sequedad.

Los agentes se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por su tono hosco.

\- Derek...- Intervino J.J. con voz calmada- Sólo estamos preocupados… No podrás negar que cuando os encontramos Emily estaba en un estado histérico… Nunca nos has dicho por qué estaba así… Por qué parecía tan enfadada contigo…

Morgan hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, volvió la vista hacia Emily, que ahora descansaba con los ojos cerrados. De ninguna manera podía volver a correr riesgo físico en el trabajo. Se dirigió a Hotch.

\- Tal vez sería bueno que retrasaras su incorporación plena al trabajo…- Le sugirió a Hotch, evitando contestar deliberadamente a J.J.

Éste frunció el ceño. Morgan se dio cuenta perfectamente de que lo estaba perfilando.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón especial para esa petición?- Le preguntó Hotch directamente.

Morgan resopló. No tenía intención de revelar nada más, pero detestaba la idea de mentirle.

\- La hay...- Contestó sin dar ningún otro detalle.

\- Y supongo que no la vas a compartir...- Intervino Rossi. Como todos, sabía que había mucho más que lo que les habían contado en toda aquella historia. Pero no alcanzaba a adivinar qué era.

Derek se mantuvo en silencio, meditando qué decir para convencerles.

\- Hice una promesa, y tengo intención de cumplirla- Respondió, y brevemente volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia Emily. Seguía en la misma posición- Sólo pido que me deis un voto de confianza…- Luego se dirigió hacia su jefe, quien, al fin y al cabo, tenía la última palabra- Hotch.

Después de otro interminable silencio, por fin cedió.

\- De acuerdo… La mantendré alejada un tiempo…¿Ella estará de acuerdo con eso?.

La pregunta no era casual. Todos conocían lo suficiente a Emily como para saber que no sería fácil convencerla de que se limitara a actividades sin riesgo.

\- Lo estará… Estoy seguro- Contestó Morgan.

Aquella afirmación rotunda, fue lo que más les sorprendió a todos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

\- Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Emily se volvió hacia Morgan. Era de noche, acababan de regresar a Quantico, y se disponía a coger su vehículo en dirección a su apartamento.

A aquellas horas, el garaje estaba vacío. El resto del equipo, o se había ido ya, o estarían a punto de hacerlo. Se quedó con la llave en alto, sin llegar a pulsar el botón de apertura.

\- No es necesario- Rehusó ella en voz baja. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde su pequeño encuentro en el office del avión.

Cuando extendió el brazo hacia el coche, Derek se interpuso y le apartó la mano con suavidad, manteniéndola entre las suyas.

\- Estás agotada y nerviosa. No dejaré que conduzcas.

Emily resopló. Aunque tenía mejor aspecto que días anteriores, gracias al descanso impuesto por Morgan y luego por Hotch, era cierto que anímicamente no se encontraba en su mejor momento. A pesar de ello, estaba segura de que era capaz de conducir perfectamente hasta su apartamento. Por la expresión determinada de Derek, era evidente que él no lo creía.

En realidad, no le dio tiempo a protestar. Morgan prácticamente le arrebató su pequeño bolso de viaje de la mano, y se encaminó hacia su vehículo, aparcado un par de metros mas lejos.

"No puedo creerlo", murmuró ella en voz baja. Otro resoplido, ahora de resignación, y lo siguió hasta su camioneta. Lo miró atónita, cuando éste le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Un tercer resoplido, y entró.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal, se concentró en las brillantes luces de la ciudad mientras Derek conducía a través de sus calles. Estaba demasiado cansada como para preguntarse por qué éste había optado por mantenerse en silencio durante todo el recorrido. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que se saltaba el cruce que la llevaba hasta la avenida donde estaba su edificio de apartamentos, se volvió hacia él.

\- Derek… Acabas de pasar de largo- Le informó, asumiendo que éste debía haberlo hecho de forma inconsciente.- No es por aquí.

Morgan le echó un breve vistazo y se concentró de nuevo en la carretera.

\- Ya lo sé.

Abrió la boca, sin acabar de entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Lo sabes?… ¿A dónde vamos?.

\- A mi casa- Le contestó con sencillez- No me apetece dormir en tu sillón.

Aquella respuesta, casi la hizo saltar de su asiento.

\- ¡Derek! ¡No voy a quedarme en tu casa!.

Aún con la escasa iluminación, pudo ver que él sonreía para sí mismo.

\- No veo cómo lo vas a evitar… Tu coche está en el garaje de Quántico, y no creo que te apetezca andar sola a estas horas por la ciudad cargada con un bolso de viaje. Por otra parte, ya sabes que los taxis no son demasiado recomendables de noche… Quien sabe, podría conducirlos un asesino en serie.- Se burló.

Emily jadeó con incredulidad. ¿De veras? ¿Le había tendido una trampa?.

Evidentemente, sí.

Se cruzó de brazos, y por cuarta vez, resopló aquella noche. Jugó la última baza.

\- ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera tengo ropa limpia que ponerme…- Protestó haciendo un mohin- Prácticamente utilicé todo lo que llevé en mi bolso.

Y en realidad era cierto. Apenas le quedaban un par de prendas de ropa interior sin utilizar. Incluso se había planteado comprarse algo más de ropa si el caso se alargaba más días.

\- Tengo lavadora y secadora… No tienes que preocuparte por eso.- Le replicó él en tono desafectado.- Además, guardo algo de ropa de mis hermanas que te podría servir.

Viendo que ya no tenía más munición con la que cargar contra él, optó por castigarle con su silencio. Derek tuvo que contener la risa cuando la vio adoptar la típica postura de una niña enfadada.

Sólo que no era una niña enfadada. Era la mujer que llevaba en su vientre a su hijo. Aquel pensamiento, lo hizo tragar en seco, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en volver a concentrarse en la carretera.

Al llegar a su destino, se volvió a repetir la escena del garaje. Salió de la camioneta, dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta para que bajara. Con la misma rapidez, le quitó el bolso de las manos. Emily se quedó paralizada dos segundos, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pero en silencio, aceptó aquella extraña galantería, y lo siguió hasta la puerta de la entrada.

Emily ya había estado en aquella casa. No era de las que reformaba y luego vendía. Aquella había decidido quedársela, y por eso había sido tratada con mucho más mimo que el resto. Tenía cuatro habitaciones en la planta alta, dos de ellas con baño propio y otro con un baño que comunicaba las otras dos habitaciones; y en la baja un espacio abierto e iluminado donde estaba el salón comedor y cocina, un aseo y otra habitación que utilizaba como despacho. Junto a la zona del salón, había unas puertas francesas que llevaban hasta una terraza de madera bordeada con una barandilla de hierro forjado, desde la que se accedía al hermoso jardín. Esa era la parte en la que estaba centrado su trabajo la última vez que había estado allí, poco después de volver de su "muerte".

Se quedó parada en mitad de la sala, observando las nuevas modificaciones que había hecho.

\- Has restaurado la chimenea- Dijo ella. La última vez que había estado allí estaba ennegrecida por el humo, pero ahora lucía como nueva.- La has dejado preciosa.

\- Sí...- Contestó él con cierto orgullo.- Ha valido la pena.- Luego se detuvo a contemplarla- Ven, te acompañaré al dormitorio, estarás exhausta.

Emily ni siquiera protestó. Aunque sabía el camino, se dejó guiar sin saber a cuál de las habitaciones la llevaría. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta. Con un pequeño gesto, la abrió y la instó a entrar. Abrió la boca, desconcertada.

\- Ese es tu dormitorio...

\- Estarás más cómoda. Tiene el baño más grande, la cama es muy cómoda y el ventanal da directamente al jardín. Tiene las mejores vistas.

Ella simplemente no sabía qué pensar.

\- No es necesario. No tienes que cedérmela, dormiré bien en cualquier otra habitación.

Pero como si no la hubiera escuchado, Morgan entró en el dormitorio y dejó sus cosas junto a la cama.

\- Si quieres puedes ducharte… Te traeré un pijama de Desireé. Te pondré a lavar tu ropa, así la tendrás seca para mañana.

\- Vaya… Parece que lo tienes todo mas que previsto… ¿Es por eso por lo que estuviste tan callado durante el resto del vuelo?- Rió ella suavemente.

Derek alzó una ceja hacia ella, en un gesto silencioso de admisión. En ese momento, Emily bostezó.

\- Venga… Date una ducha y métete en la cama… Me encargaré del resto.

Un momento después, ya sola en el dormitorio, buscó en su bolso las únicas bragas que le quedaban sin usar, y las dejó sobre la cama. El resto de su vestuario, era inutilizable salvo que pasara por un buen lavado.

Entró en el baño, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Durante casi veinte minutos dejó que el agua cayera sobre su piel, limpiando cualquier resquicio del último caso. De pronto, le pareció escuchar un suave golpeteo en la puerta del baño, y cerró el grifo. De nuevo el golpe.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó ella. Instintivamente había agarrado la cortina de la ducha para cubrirse no sabía muy bien el qué, teniendo en cuenta que no había nada en ella que él no hubiera visto ya.

\- Te traje un par de toallas limpias- Le informó Derek desde el otro lado de la puerta. Luego un silencio- ¿Puedo pasar?.

Por un momento Emily se sintió aliviada al comprobar que no era la única que actuaba de forma incoherente.

\- Espera...- Dijo, y salió de la ducha con cuidado.

Su piel y su cabello dejaron gotas de agua en el suelo. Se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió ocultándose detrás. Aquello la hizo sentir más estúpida aún. ¿Qué quería ocultar? Ya estaba embarazada de él. Morgan extendió el brazo y le entregó las toallas.

\- Gracias...- Susurró ella tímidamente.- Enseguida salgo.

Pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de que él evitaba mirar por la abertura de la puerta.

\- Te he dejado un pijama sobre la cama, junto a…- Titubeó nerviosamente al recordar las braguitas de encaje negro que se había encontrado al dejar las prendas de ropa- Bueno… Espero que te sirvan..

Emily tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír. En la escala de las situaciones ridículas, aquella debía estar justo en la parte más alta.

\- Gracias..- Repitió de nuevo, mientras estrujaba las toallas contra su pecho.

Cuando Derek se hubo ido, cerró la puerta del baño y se dejó caer sobre ella, de espaldas.

Suspiró largamente. Casi podía oír el latido de su corazón bajo su pecho. Se preguntó cómo demonios iban a lidiar con aquella situación. Y lo que es peor, cómo iban a decirles al equipo lo que ocurría.

Por fin salió del baño, con una toalla envolviendo su cabello y otra alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, se puso las bragas, y luego el pijama que Derek le había dejado. Aunque los últimos dos días del caso, había estado recluida en el hotel, apenas había descansado adecuadamente. Asumió que esta vez tampoco podría dormir, pero estaba tan agotada que se metió directamente en la cama.

Cuando Morgan llamó a su puerta unos minutos después para preguntarle si quería comer algo antes de irse a la cama, nadie contestó. Entonces la entreabrió y se asomó. Vio que estaba acostada, aparentemente dormida, y como si necesitara comprobarlo, entró sigilosamente a la habitación. Llegó hasta los pies de su cama. Un par de pasos más, y se detuvo a la altura de la cabecera. Como había supuesto, estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió al percatarse de que un mechón de su pelo, yacía desparramado sobre su rostro, y de forma instintiva, lo apartó suavemente. Se quedó contemplándola, embelesado. Pensó que si existían los ángeles, debían tener aquel aspecto delicado y apacible.

Emily ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que él se inclinó sobre ella para dejar un beso de mariposa sobre sus labios, antes de salir de la habitación tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

La conversación pendiente entre ellos, tendría que esperar un poco más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Emily despertó aún tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Derek. Contra todo pronóstico, se había levantado descansada. Se preguntó con ironía si tendría algo que ver con que las sábanas conservaban el olor de Morgan. Se sentía como si hubiera dormido entre sus brazos. Rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín entraba ahora la luz de la mañana. Se desperezó, se levantó y miró a través del cristal. Derek tenía razón. La vista desde allí era hermosa. Podía ver el jardín en casi toda su extensión. Estaba gratamente sorprendida por cómo había trabajado en él. La última vez que lo había visto no era más que un terreno lleno de hierbas, y ahora había árboles de sombra, parterres de flores, un cenador e incluso una fuente.

En silencio, salió de la habitación. Husmeó por el pasillo en busca de Morgan, pero no parecía haber rastro de él. Así que adelantó unos pasos y lo recorrió, puerta a puerta, hasta que finalmente vio una entreabierta. Pensó que probablemente aún estuviera dormido. Estaba segura de que él se había acostado bastante más tarde que ella. Asomó la cabeza sólo para comprobarlo. Pensó que tal vez podría darle una sorpresa y prepararle el desayuno en agradecimiento por su "secuestro".

Pero al asomarse, definitivamente la sorpresa se la llevó ella.

Estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, completamente desnudo. Tenía la piel aún brillante por las gotas de agua y una toalla en la mano. Era evidente que acababa de ducharse y se disponía a cambiarse. Tuvo que taparse la boca para sofocar el jadeo que salió de su garganta, e inmediatamente dio un paso atrás presa del pánico, pero lo hizo de forma tan torpe que se acabó golpeando en el hombro derecho con el borde del marco de la puerta.

Y por supuesto, aquello hizo mucho ruido.

Derek escuchó el ruido y miró hacia atrás, sólo para ver cómo Emily trataba de escabullirse sin demasiada sutileza. Rápidamente se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura, y salió de la habitación. Se la encontró con la espalda pegada a la pared, como si se quisiera fundir con ella, y el rostro encendido por la vergüenza.

Tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír.

\- ¿Emily? ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?- Le preguntó mirándola de arriba a abajo.

\- Lo siento...- Balbuceó mordiéndose el labio. Sus ojos inevitablemente se fijaron en su torso aún mojado.- Quería darte una sorpresa...- Añadió de forma absurda.

Y finalmente Morgan comenzó a reír.

\- Ya lo veo...- Le dijo arqueando una ceja.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡No te rías!- Le reclamó- ¡Por tu culpa me he dado en el hombro! ¡¿Es que no sabes cerrar las puertas?!

Morgan la miró con incredulidad.

\- Estoy en mi casa… Y además… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sigilosa?.

Emily resopló con fastidio. "Vaya forma de comenzar la mañana", pensó para sí misma. Y eso que aun no habían hablado del bebé.

Morgan endulzó su expresión.

\- ¿Te has golpeado muy fuerte?.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No ha sido nada...Mi orgullo ha salido peor parado...- Añadió con un gesto de disculpa- Quería prepararte el desayuno. Pensé que seguirías durmiendo.

Derek se detuvo a contemplarla un momento. Recién levantada por la mañana se la veía absolutamente hermosa.

\- Espera un segundo...

Entró en la habitación, y un par de minutos después apareció vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Le tendió la mano.

\- Ven… Acompáñame…

Lo siguió por las escaleras que daban a la planta inferior, y luego hasta la terraza. Agrandó sus ojos cuando vio el desayuno servido en una pequeña mesa de madera.

\- Me levanté hace un rato...- Le confesó él- Estaba esperando a que te despertaras. Preferí dejarte descansar.

\- Gracias...- Susurró, aunque no sabía muy bien si por el desayuno, si por no despertarla o si por haberse preocupado tanto por ella.

Esta vez, cuando él le retiró la silla para que se sentara, no protestó.

\- Tienes razón- Le dijo con sus ojos fijos en la fuente del jardín- Tu dormitorio tiene las mejores vistas.

Él sonrió, complacido. Charlaron tranquilamente mientras desayunaban, hablando de temas cotidianos. Emily se sorprendió de lo cómoda que se sentía en aquella casa… Con él… De nuevo tuvo que apartar aquel pensamiento de la mente. Pero sabía que todo aquello desembocaría en el tema que aún no habían tocado. Se preguntó por qué él no parecía demasiado interesado en hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás aquí?.

Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de darse cuenta de que Morgan la miraba con curiosidad.

\- Durante un momento me dio la impresión de que estabas en otro lugar- Le aclaró él al notar su expresión confusa.

Emily aún se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos más, reuniendo valor para expresar en voz alta lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué aún no lo has preguntado?.

Morgan estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- Esperaba a que estuvieras preparada para hablar...- Le explicó con sencillez.- ¿Lo estás?.

Aquella pregunta directa, la pilló desprevenida. ¿Estaba preparada? Si hubiera tenido que apostar habría apostado que no.

\- No sabría responder esa pregunta, teniendo en cuenta la situación forzada en que fue concebido este bebé… Jamás habría imaginado algo así... - Respondió en voz baja. Al ver la expresión mortificada de Morgan, se dio cuenta de la pésima elección de sus palabras .- Lo siento Derek… No quise decir que tú...

\- Está bien...- Dijo con un gesto de negación- Las circunstancias eran las que eran… No creas que yo no pienso en ello… Y por eso te pregunto si quieres mantenerlo… Es decir… Que entendería que tú…

\- Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza interrumpir el embarazo...- Le informó con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

Morgan exhaló un suspiro de alivio, en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Por qué creías que iba a hacer algo así?- Le cuestionó ella.

\- Estabas llorando en el avión...- Le recordó estrechando sus ojos sobre ella.- Y como bien has dicho...Esto no es algo que decidimos por voluntad propia.

Ella asintió, podía entender sus dudas.

\- Sólo estoy un poco abrumada… - Le confesó en voz baja- No sé qué hacer a partir de ahora, ni cómo le vamos a explicar esto al equipo.

Morgan se puso rígido, y frunció el ceño.

\- No tenemos por qué contarles lo que ocurrió. Simplemente podemos limitarnos a explicarles que ocurrió justo antes o después….- Le dijo con perplejidad. No entendía el motivo por el que ella querría revelar la verdad ahora- ¿Qué pasa?.

Emily suspiró.

\- Estoy empezando a cansarme de mentir…- Admitió- Ya rompí la confianza del equipo en una ocasión y me siento miserable volviendo a hacerlo…

\- Pero esto no tienen por qué saberlo…- Su voz sonó más alta de lo que pretendía- Emily… Te lo prometí.

Se preguntó por qué él de pronto parecía horrorizado ante la idea de que contaran la verdad. Siempre había asumido que lo hacía por ella, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de si esa era la única razón.

\- Se lo que me prometiste, Derek… - Dijo al fin- Pero ahora no estoy segura de si fue buena idea…- Volvió a mirar sus ojos, intentando encontrar sus verdaderas motivaciones, y entonces lo entendió- Temes que se enteren porque aun te sientes culpable- Sentenció, sorprendida por su propio descubrimiento.

Derek dejó caer a un lado la cucharilla de su café, y se revolvió en su silla.

\- ¡Claro que me siento culpable, Emily!,- Exclamó con vehemencia- ¡¿Como no voy a sentirme?!… Tú no querías aquello y ahora además estás embarazada…

Emily tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la calma. ¿Es que nunca iban a superar aquello?

\- Lo dices como si hubiera sido elección tuya...Y te equivocas…- Le reprochó con suavidad- Benjamin estuvo todo el tiempo jugando con nosotros… Y a veces me da la sensación de que aún estamos pagando por ello.- Añadió.

Su voz sonó amarga a oídos de Morgan.

\- No puedes decírselo…- Insistió él. Simplemente no podía imaginarse a sí mismo compartiendo con el equipo lo que había ocurrido realmente. Lo que habían tenido que hacer para sobrevivir.

Emily volvió a suspirar. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que todo aquello había afectado a Derek. Ahora comenzaba a salir a la luz.

\- No puedo ocultarles que estoy embarazada… Derek… Esto no va a desaparecer… Y una vez que lo sepan, comenzarán a atar cabos. ¿No prefieres que se enteren por nosotros?.

Morgan se reclinó sobre su silla, y bajó la vista hacia la mesa. Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, mientras fruncía los labios. En su mente resonó la conversación que habían tenido durante su encierro, cuando ambos habían confesado que aquello no era lo que habían imaginado. ¿Realmente ella había pensado antes de toda aquella pesadilla que podrían tener una oportunidad juntos?. Y lo que había sucedido, ¿habría frustrado cualquier posibilidad de que ocurriera?.

\- Lo único que preferiría es que las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra manera…- Le confesó aún con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. No se atrevía a leer entre líneas. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera descubrir, y necesitaba que Morgan dejara la ambigüedad a un lado.

\- ¿De otra manera? ¿De qué manera hablas?..

Su tono ligeramente impaciente, hizo que él perdiera el valor.

\- No importa…

Y su respuesta, provocó que ella se exasperara aún más.

Dejó la servilleta a un lado, y se levantó de la mesa. En cualquier caso tampoco era capaz de llevar nada a su estómago. Las náuseas comenzaban a adueñarse nuevamente de su cuerpo.

\- Esta conversación no lleva a ningún lado…- Le dijo con voz cansada- Recogeré mis cosas y volveré a casa… Quiero pedir cita con el médico cuanto antes…

Derek se incorporó de su asiento, y adelantó unos pasos hasta llegar a ella. La tomó del brazo, y ella se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Le preguntó.

Pudo notar su expresión de súplica, pero junto a ella podía ver aún la culpa que sentía. Y no estaba dispuesta a seguir lidiando con aquello. Ahora tenía que preocuparse por su hijo.

\- Estaré bien sola… No te preocupes. Te mantendré al tanto.- Rehusó con más sequedad de la que pretendía.

\- Emily…

No pudo sin embargo, evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera al susurrar su nombre. Hizo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

\- Derek… No me lo hagas más difícil… Apenas estoy asimilando que llevo un bebé dentro de mí… Me pregunto si tú alguna vez vas a poder mirarlo a la cara sin sentirte culpable. No quiero eso para mi hijo..- Le confesó con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

Morgan sintió una punzada de dolor cuando ella habló del bebé como suyo, y no de ambos.

\- Eso no es justo...- Protestó él.

Aquel comentario casi la hizo reír. Se apartó de él y lo miró con expresión de incredulidad

\- ¡¿Justo?!...- Exclamó con ironía- ¡Por supuesto que no es justo!. ¡¿Qué hay de justo en todo lo que nos ocurrió?!.. ¡Ni tú ni yo nos merecíamos algo así! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿A quien diablos le importa?!... Benjamin habrá muerto, pero estoy segura de que aún se estará riendo dentro de su tumba...

Su reacción enojada, provocó que él se quedara congelado en su sitio. No tuvo argumentos para rebatirle, mientras se preguntaba cómo habían acabado discutiendo de aquella forma cuando lo único que pretendía era arreglar las cosas.

Aún se lo estaba preguntando cuando ella finalmente recogió sus cosas y se marchó de allí.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

\- Está todo en orden. Por el tamaño del embrión, calculo que está de unas seis semanas- Le explicó el obstetra. Aunque Emily suponía que sería una consulta meramente informativa, finalmente el médico había optado por realizarle una ecografía- Se aprecia el latido del corazón, lo que es muy buena señal.- Añadió sonriendo. Le concertaré una nueva cita para dentro de dos semanas, veremos como sigue, y le recetaré algo para las náuseas...

Emily se quedó contemplando ensimismada la pequeña ecografía como si aún no pudiera creerse que aquello era real.

\- Gracias… La verdad es que resultan insoportables…

\- Bueno… Considere que eso significa que el embarazo va bien.- La animó el médico.

Después de salir de la consulta, se dirigió a las oficinas de Quántico. Tras su discusión con Morgan, el día anterior, no había vuelto a hablar con él, y como Hotch les había dado el día libre, tampoco había visto al resto del equipo. Volver ahora, habiendo confirmado lo que el test de embarazo ya le había revelado, resultaba sumamente extraño. Estaba aterrorizada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Mientras se dirigía hacia su coche, acarició por primera vez su vientre, consciente de que debía tener cuidado con ese gesto cuando se encontrara con alguien de equipo.

\- Bueno, chiquitín- Susurró a su hijo- Parece que estamos en esto juntos… Te prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada malo… Sólo procura no hacerme vomitar en medio de una reunión...

Cuando llegó a las oficinas, se fue directamente hacia su escritorio. Allí estaban reunidos J.J., Reid y García. Respiró hondo antes de poner su auténtica cara de póquer, y se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Te has quedado dormida?- Bromeó García al verla.

\- Avisé a Hotch que llegaría un poco tarde- Respondió Emily con una sonrisa- ¿Hay algún caso?.

\- No...Sólo reunión de coordinación… Ya sabes- Le informó Reid.

Emily entornó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

\- Bueno… Seguro que terminará rápido- La consoló J.J. dándole una palmada en la espalda.

En ese momento apareció Hotch, y les hizo una indicación para que entraran en la sala de reuniones. Emily siguió a los otros tres agentes, hasta allí. Comprobó que Rossi y Morgan ya estaban sentados en la mesa de reuniones con una manojo de expedientes cada uno. Durante un momento, quizás demasiado largo, ella y Derek cruzaron sus ojos, pero rápidamente Emily tomó asiento entre Reid y J.J. y Derek volvió la vista hacia sus informes.

Después de poner en orden el trabajo pendiente, todos se dispusieron a volver a sus puestos.

\- Un momento- Dijo Hotch dirigiéndose específicamente a Morgan, aunque tuvo el efecto de que todos se quedaran en sus sillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hotch?- Preguntó éste.

\- Has trabajado bien en el último caso, podrás reincorporarte plenamente en el siguiente- Le informó.

García sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sabía que Morgan no soportaría estar demasiado tiempo alejado de la acción.

\- ¡Que bien!- Exclamó la rubia, y luego lo apuntó con el dedo- ¡Pero como hagas alguna estupidez, Derek Morgan, te las tendrás que ver conmigo!.

\- No la haré...- Le prometió él, y luego se volvió hacia Hotch- Gracias...

\- Bueno… Eso es todo...- Concluyó Hotch, recogiendo sus expedientes.

Emily contempló la escena perpleja. Por supuesto sabía que no podía reincorporarse en las condiciones de Morgan, pero teniendo en cuenta que el resto del equipo no sabía nada de su embarazo, no entendía por qué Hotch la había excluido a ella. ¿Únicamente porque había estado "enferma" en el último caso?. No le parecía razón suficiente.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Lo cuestionó de forma inmediata- ¿Consideras que yo no soy apta?

Notó los ojos muy abiertos de Derek directamente sobre ella. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido la forma en que todos intercambiaron miradas, para luego dirigir una expresión interrogante hacia Morgan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Les preguntó cruzándose de brazos. No sabía qué era, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que había algo que se le estaba escapando.

\- Morgan nos dijo que estarías de acuerdo con mantenerte alejada un tiempo más- Le explicó Reid frunciendo el ceño. Estaba claro por su expresión, que Emily no sabía nada de aquello.

\- ¿Morgan os lo dijo?- Repitió ella en actitud defensiva, y luego se volvió hacia él- ¿Qué les dijiste exactamente?.- Le recriminó con severidad.

Derek enmudeció durante un instante. Con la discusión del día anterior se había olvidado por completo de contarle lo que había hablado con el resto del equipo.

\- Que era mejor que esperaras un poco más...- Le aclaró, con expresión de disculpa.- Iba a decírtelo…

Emily jadeó. No podía concebir que de nuevo hubiera actuado a sus espaldas.

\- Si… Supongo que ibas a hacerlo...- Le espetó. Pero el tono irónico de su voz, le indicó que no creía una sola palabra.

\- Chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?- Les preguntó con preocupación J.J.

\- ¡Oh!, nada...- Le contestó Emily con fingida indiferencia mientras recogía sus expedientes de la mesa- Todo es perfecto.

Hotch estrechó sus ojos, estudiando a la pareja. Sabía por supuesto que habían mentido en su informe, pero sospechaba que el alcance de lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido iba mucho más allá de lo que en principio había creído.

\- Prentiss… Espera...- Le ordenó Hotch antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta. El uso de su apellido, la detuvo en seco. Se volvió hacia el equipo visiblemente ofuscada. Hotch los miró alternativamente a uno y a otro- Si estáis ocultando algo que pueda afectar al equipo, quiero que lo digáis ahora. Y esto no es una petición.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que Hotch estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a intervenir, siendo testigos de algo que en realidad no les apetecía presenciar.

\- Ya te dije…- Intervino Morgan.

\- Sí, ya sé que nos dijiste que habías hecho una promesa…- Le interrumpió Hotch antes de que pudiera terminar- Pero os estoy diciendo a ambos que confiéis en nosotros.

La comprensión de lo que había ocurrido exactamente, hizo que Emily estallara. El día antes habían discutido porque no se ponían de acuerdo en qué revelarle al equipo, y ahora le salía con que él había dado detalles sin consultárselo.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Le recriminó alzando la voz de tal modo, que todos se quedaron estupefactos- ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo!.

Derek dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Emily….

Pero ella no le dio tiempo a terminar su disculpa.

\- No voy a volver a discutir esto… Haz lo que creas conveniente, al fin y al cabo eres experto en decidir por mí...- Le espetó con frialdad.

Dicho esto, salió de la sala de reuniones, dejando al resto atrás boquiabiertos. Se fue directamente hacia el baño. La tensión del momento no había ayudado mucho con las náuseas. Su desayuno pronto estuvo en el fondo de del váter. Y además, parecía que aquello no iba a tener fin en un breve espacio de tiempo. Se quedó sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la taza, incapaz de levantarse. Se reprendió a sí misma por no haber ido a comprar la medicación antes de volver a las oficinas.

Estaba tratando de recomponerse cuando sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡Ocupado!- Exclamó. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, había cinco retretes más en aquel baño. ¿Tenían que venir a utilizar justamente el único que no estaba libre?.

\- Soy J.J….-Se identificó la rubia- Sólo he venido para ver si estás bien…Las cosas se pusieron un poco feas ahí dentro.

"Mierda" Susurró Emily. Rápidamente se puso en pie, y se adecentó como pudo. Pulsó el botón de la cisterna y se peinó con los dedos mientras trataba de controlar del todo su estómago. Finalmente salió.

\- Estoy bien J.J.- Le aseguró con aquella sonrisa fingida que últimamente era tan habitual en su cara- Siento que tuvierais que presenciarlo…

Discretamente se acercó al lavabo, abrió el grifo y metió las manos dentro, para luego echarse agua en la cara y en el cuello.

\- Estás pálida...- Le hizo notar J.J. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que había estado vomitando.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, J.J.! ¡Estoy perfectamente!- Exclamó exasperada.

J.J. abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No podía entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó la rubia, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué- Sólo me preocupo por ti.

Emily apoyó las manos en el lavabo. Se miró al espejo. Realmente J.J. tenía razón. Su aspecto era desastroso.

Se volvió hacia J.J. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, y suspiró con fuerza antes de responderle.

\- Perdóname tú a mí- Le dijo suavizando el tono- He tenido un mal día...Una mala semana… Un mal mes, de hecho...- Admitió.

J.J. estudió a su amiga. Emily era una persona que guardaba muy bien sus emociones, y que mantenía el control en las circunstancias más adversas, pero la persona que tenía delante no tenía nada que ver con la que conocía hasta ahora.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi...- Le recordó adelantando un paso hacia ella.

\- Lo sé… Es sólo que...- Se le atragantaron las palabras sólo de pensar en revelarle la verdad. Tal vez Morgan tenía razón. Tal vez ellos jamás lo entenderían. Hizo un gesto de negación, mordiéndose el labio, y se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasó durante vuestro secuestro?- Le preguntó finalmente J.J., en voz baja.-

\- No puedo decírtelo J.J…

J.J. la miró con inquietud. Parecía desolada. ¿Qué podría haberle provocado algo así?.

\- ¿Hizo algo Derek?...- Emily notó la incertidumbre en su voz, lo difícil que le había resultado hacer aquella pregunta. Y sin embargo, no comprendía por qué la hacía. J.J. supo leer su perplejidad- - Cuando os encontramos parecías furiosa con él...

Por la expresión de sorpresa de Emily, J.J. supo que no recordaba demasiados detalles sobre ese momento. Quizás un atisbo, sólo lo suficiente como para que no le preguntara de qué estaba hablando.

\- No estoy furiosa con él...- Negó ella, aunque en honor a la verdad, era consciente de que no debía haber sido esa la impresión que acababa de darles.- Sólo que no acabamos de ver las cosas del mismo modo… Y me saca de mis casillas que tome decisiones por mí...

J.J. sonrió con complicidad. No pudo evitar pensar que aquella acusación parecía demasiado personal.

\- Bueno… Es Derek Morgan, ¿Qué esperabas?.- Bromeó.

Aquel comentario pareció relajar a Emily y le devolvió una sonrisa a su amiga.

\- Gracias...J.J.- Le dijo con sinceridad- No es que no confíe en ti... Es que estoy lidiando aún con todo… Necesito tiempo.- Sus ojos volvieron hacia la puerta de los servicios- Será mejor que regrese … No quiero que Hotch piense que he perdido el juicio por completo…

Se apartó del lavabo, y justo cuando lo hizo, todo se movió bajo sus pies. Inmediatamente tuvo que buscar otra vez su apoyo, y se quedó así, con los ojos cerrados, rezando para no desmayarse allí mismo. No habría modo de que hubiera podido explicar algo así.

\- ¡Em...!- Oyó exclamar a J.J. a su lado.

Notó sus manos sosteniéndola. Cuando por fin su vista se aclaró vio su expresión más que alarmada.

\- Ya se me ha pasado...- Le dijo cuando consiguió recuperar la estabilidad- Me parece que he tenido demasiadas emociones estos días.

Pero lejos de tranquilizarla, J.J. parecía definitivamente preocupada.

\- Tal vez deberías ir al médico- Le sugirió. No le gustaba nada su aspecto, ni sus mareos y su mente de perfiladora comenzaba a atar cabos que hubiera preferido no tener nunca que atar.

\- Ya he ido… Estoy bien… Sólo es estrés- Le aseguró. Sintió una punzada de culpa por mentirle, pero no se veía capaz de enfrentar la verdad en aquel momento.

Emily se dirigió hacia la salida de los lavabos y, justo al alcanzar el umbral de la puerta, escuchó la voz de J.J. detrás de ella.

\- Emily… ¿Seguro que Benjamin no te hizo nada?- Emily se volvió hacia ella, sin comprender a qué venía aquello- Por lo que sabemos, estuvisteis inconscientes durante un tiempo…

"Por supuesto", pensó Emily encajando las piezas. Si alguien podría sospechar que estuviera embarazada, esa era J.J. Claro que en realidad, se lo había puesto bastante fácil.

\- Benjamin no me tocó… - Le dijo con un suspiro.

Pero J.J. no parecía en absoluto convencida.

\- No te hiciste el kit de violación… ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Y aquello se volvió definitivamente surrealista. Habría sido tan fácil contarle la verdad en aquel momento, que a punto estuvo de hacerlo, pero cuando abrió la boca, algo la detuvo, y la mentira salió con total naturalidad.

\- Simplemente lo sé… Y además no encajaría jamás en su perfil… Era un sádico, necesitaba ver el sufrimiento para sentir placer.

J.J. optó por no insistir en el tema, aunque por su expresión, Emily supo que no estaba convencida de su argumento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Emily terminó de revisar sus expedientes, bajo la atenta mirada de J.J. Podía notar sus ojos detrás de su nuca, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Y era el peor momento. Las náuseas, que se le habían pasado justo después de vomitar, estaban atacando otra vez sin piedad. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrar ninguna emoción que la delatara, se dirigió al despacho de Hotch. En realidad, estaba sorprendida de que no la hubiera llamado ya.

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta y la abrió.

\- Perdón que te moleste- Se disculpó asomando la cabeza mientras sujetaba el pomo con la mano.

\- Entra...- La invitó Hotch.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, trabajando. La tranquilizó comprobar que no parecía enfadado.

Emily ni siquiera se molestó en tomar asiento. Sentarse probablemente significaría dar pie a una conversación más larga que no tenía interés en mantener. Simplemente adelantó unos pasos y se quedó de pie, frente a él.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?...

Y a pesar de que su tono no denotaba enojo alguno, pudo darse cuenta de que parecía preocupado. Mas específicamente, _preocupado __por__ ella_.

\- No…Bueno… He terminado con los informes que me encargaste… Me preguntaba si te importaba que me fuera un poco antes... Tengo algunos asuntos personales que resolver…

Hotch frunció el ceño. Ahora estaba más preocupado aún.. Ya lo había notado aquella mañana durante su enfrentamiento con Derek, pero ahora era más evidente. No tenía buen aspecto.

\- Está bien… Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Si te sigues encontrando mal, puedes alargarlo unos días.- Le sugirió.

\- Gracias- Dijo ella con su mejor sonrisa.

Al salir, respiró hondo. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio, recogió sus cosas y después de despedirse brevemente de J.J. y Reid, sin demasiadas explicaciones, salió de las oficinas. De camino hacia su apartamento, pasó por una farmacia, y compró la medicación para las nauseas. Rezó para que funcionara, porque aquello, definitivamente iba a peor.

Llegó a su casa, y después de tomarse la pastilla que esperaba, fuera tan mágica como le había prometido su médico, almorzó algo ligero y se recostó en el sillón. En minutos, estaba dormida.

El timbre de la puerta la despertó. Se levantó maldiciendo a quien fuera que hubiera interrumpido su pequeña siesta..

Después de una breve comprobación por la mirilla, dejó entrar a Derek.

\- ¡Por Dios, Emily! ¡¿No contestas los mensajes?!.- Preguntó éste nada más entrar.- Pensé que te había pasado algo. J.J. me dijo que te mareaste en el baño.

Emily, aún somnolienta no entendía a qué venía el enfado.

\- Sólo estaba durmiendo… Tenía sueño y me eché un rato…- Le explicó, al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo era posible que estuviera allí después de la discusión que habían tenido. No podía entender qué clase de relación era la suya, en la que no eran capaces de estar ni juntos ni separados.

Derek abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

\- Emily… Son casi las ocho.

Ella frunció el ceño, y por primera vez miró a través del cristal de la ventana del salón. Apenas había luz. ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto?. Sabía que tener sueño era un síntoma de embarazo, pero no lo había comprobado hasta el momento.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó sorprendida- Tal vez sea efecto secundario de la medicación...- Murmuró.

\- ¿Has ido al médico?- Se interesó Derek. Aún le dolía el hecho de que ella hubiera rehusado a que la acompañara.

Emily se cruzó de brazos. En realidad estaba un poco arrepentida de haber rechazado su compañía. Otro error más en su enorme lista de errores.

\- Sí… Todo dentro de la normalidad… Y si es cierto que las náuseas indican que todo va bien, este bebé goza de una salud envidiable… - Le informó con ironía.

\- Pero también te mareaste...- Le recordó él.

Como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, Morgan extendió la mano con intención de acariciarle la mejilla, pero Emily dio un paso atrás, fingiendo un gesto casual, y se sentó en uno de los extremos del sillón.

Derek suspiró resignado, y tomó asiento en el otro extremo.

\- Mareos, náuseas, sueño…-Recitó con voz cansada- Derek, estoy embarazada.

\- Ya veo…

Durante un momento se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Finalmente, Emily se incorporó, cogió el bolso que había dejado en la mesilla de centro y volvió a su sitio. Buscó un rato hasta que encontró la ecografía del bebé.

\- No debí impedirte que vinieras...- Se disculpó mostrándole aquella primera foto en blanco y negro de su hijo- No pensé que pudiera verse algo tan pronto.

Derek se quedó mirando la imagen, totalmente conmocionado por aquel puntito apenas perceptible. Emily esperó algún reproche, pero no llegó.

\- Es increíble… - Susurró, y luego alzó la vista hacia ella- Emily… Es nuestro hijo…

Y por primera vez, ella sonrió con aquella expresión que no dejaba el menor lugar a dudas de que se sentía absolutamente feliz.

\- Sí… Aún no puedo creerlo… Su corazón ya late, ¿sabes?. Con lo pequeño que es, y su corazón ya late.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio cómplice, demasiado abrumados por el significado de aquel pequeño milagro.

\- No puedo evitar pensar que de todo aquel horror, ha salido algo bueno...- Dijo Derek casi sin pensar.

Y ahora fue Emily la que se dio cuenta de que, pese a todo, él parecía realmente feliz con la idea de ser padre. Tal vez él percibió en su rostro que bajaba momentáneamente sus defensas y se atrevió de nuevo a acercarse un poco a ella. Cuando vio que no retrocedía, le acarició el rostro. Al sentir su tacto en su mejilla, Emily dejó escapar un suspiro, y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Aún quedaban demasiadas cosas por resolver, pero se sentía tan bien estar allí los dos, solos sin que nada más importara.

\- Siento no haberte dicho que hablé con el equipo… Fue en el avión… Pensaba decírtelo pero discutimos y bueno… Ya sabes...

Ella hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No importa… Creo que mis hormonas andan más revolucionadas de lo que me gustaría admitir...- Confesó en voz baja- Sólo me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad de cómo vamos a resolver esto.

\- Aún tardará en notarse...Puedes retrasarlo un poco más. No tenemos por qué precipitarnos…

Estaban uno junto al otro, casi rozándose, cogidos aún de las manos.

\- J.J. lo sabe….

Morgan abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido. Había hablado con J.J. aquella mañana y no le había comentado nada aparte de que se había mareado en el baño.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho?- Le preguntó. Aunque le resultaba inverosímil que hubiera hecho algo así.

Emily apartó las manos y las recogió en su regazo.

\- No… Me vio vomitando en el baño, y luego me mareé… J.J. ha reconocido los síntomas, o al menos lo sospecha… Eso unido a que sabe que ocultamos algo… Es una buena perfiladora, ya sabes…

\- ¿Te preguntó directamente?.

\- Me preguntó si estaba segura de que Benjamin no me había violado.- Le informó ella. Jadeó con suavidad. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lidiar con aquello.

\- Oh… - Balbuceó Morgan.- Cree que estás esperando un hijo suyo…

Ella asintió en silencio.

\- No tardará mucho en compartir sus dudas con el resto…

\- No me ha preguntado a mí- Le recordó él- ¿No habría sido lo lógico?.

Ella sonrió, con aquella sonrisa ligeramente condescendiente..

\- Derek… Saben que prometiste guardar un secreto… ¿Que crees que estará pesando?. Por eso no te ha dicho nada.

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?.

\- Lo solucionaremos- La tranquilizó- No te preocupes.

Pero Emily no parecía en absoluto tranquila. Toda aquella situación la incomodaba cada vez más. Se levantó de su asiento, y dio unos pasos, pensando. Sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, sus labios convertidos en una fina línea, mostrando su disconformidad.

\- No podemos seguir mintiéndoles.- Le dijo, de pie, frente a él

Morgan se incorporó, rozó con suavidad su antebrazo.

\- Solo espera un poco.- Le pidió en voz baja.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación y dio un paso atrás. Cuando estaba tan cerca, no podía pensar coherentemente.

\- ¿Un poco?... ¿A qué?- Le reprochó. Su voz sonó un poco más aguda de lo habitual. Toda aquella situación la estaba estresando más de lo que quería reconocer- ¿De qué sirve retrasarlo?. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Su última pregunta tuvo mayor efecto del que había previsto. Derek se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera luchando contra sí mismo.

\- A ti…- Respondió con sencillez. Su voz sonó grave y expectante al mismo tiempo.

Emily lo miró con expresión desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué?… - Balbuceó con nerviosismo. Tenía que hacer la pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo, la aterraba la respuesta.

\- A ti…- Volvió a repetir él. Y esta vez ella no tuvo dudas de a qué se refería.- Quiero saber si lo que ocurrió arruinó cualquier oportunidad… Entre nosotros.

\- Oh Dios…- Susurró para sí misma en un jadeo. Sus pies se movieron hacia atrás inconscientemente. Sus brazos se tensionaron aún más sobre su pecho.

Pero ya estaba dicho. Y no había modo de volver atrás. Derek dio un paso hacia ella, y alzó su mano.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, ella volvió apartarse, totalmente sobrepasada por la situación.

\- Derek… No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo.- Le aseguró. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido pensar que él haría algo así? ¿Que trataría de cumplir lo que creía que era su deber?.

Ahora el sorprendido era sin dudas, Morgan.

Se quedó paralizado, evaluándola. No había entendido nada.

\- ¿Obligación?...¿Quién ha hablado de obligación?...- La cuestionó- Emily…Dijiste que aquello no era como lo habías imaginado…

Emily se sintió entonces como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, esquivando sus ojos, y trató de dar otro paso atrás, pero Morgan se lo impidió, tomándola del brazo.

\- No sé lo que dije...- Mintió deliberadamente. No podía creer que Derek hubiera decidido exponerla de aquella forma. Inocentemente había creído que no hablarían de aquel tema nunca.

\- Sí lo sabes- Le rebatió él, dando un paso más hacia ella. Notó cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, y alzó su rostro con su mano. Necesitaba verle los ojos. Necesitaba ver más allá de sus palabras- Dime, ¿Cómo lo habías imaginado?…

\- Derek...- Balbuceó. Se habría apartado, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

\- ¿Lo habías imaginado igual que lo había hecho yo?- Continuó él, con aquel tono cálido que sólo consiguió volverla más vulnerable.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, para retirarle la mano de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué importa si lo imaginamos de otro modo? ¿Qué importa eso, si aún tú te sientes culpable por cómo ocurrió?- Le preguntó con tristeza- ¿Puedes siquiera pensar en ello sin que te plantees que de algún modo me obligaste a hacer algo que no quería?. ¿Cómo crees que podría haber algo entre nosotros si no eres capaz de aceptar que para mí...- Su voz se entrecortó en este punto, antes de tomar aliento para continuar- Que para mí…Fue mucho más que una situación que no elegimos…? Jamás debió ocurrir así… Pero... Si tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, era algo que deseaba desde hacía tiempo…

Morgan la escuchó sin interrumpirla. Su tono de voz se había ido apagando, hasta que su última frase se convirtió en un balbuceo tímido, seguido del inmediato rubor en sus mejillas. Aquello lo sorprendió y lo enterneció a partes iguales.

Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos.

\- Emily… Esto no es una obligación para mí… Te lo prometo. Tus palabras podrían haber sido las mías...Y este hijo… Tener este hijo contigo… No he sido más feliz en toda mi vida.

Con sus ojos fijos uno en el otro, permanecieron en silencio, asimilando lo que acababan de confesarse mutuamente sin siquiera proponérselo.

\- Derek...- Susurró ella. La profundidad de su mirada, la desestabilizó por completo. Por un momento creyó que si seguía mirándola así, sus piernas desfallecerían sin remedio.

\- Shhhh...- La calló con suavidad.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

\- Voy a besarte...- Continuó él, justo antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

Y entonces, definitivamente, el mundo tembló bajo sus pies.

Pero lo que iba a ser un simple beso, se convirtió en algo más cuando Emily tomó la iniciativa y recorrió con sus manos su pecho, hasta llegar al bordillo de su camisa, en un claro intento de deshacerse de ella.

Derek se apartó, pero sólo lo suficiente para interrogarla con la mirada. No quería precipitar las cosas, no después de cómo había comenzado todo entre ellos.

\- No tienes que hacer eso...

Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él, y le devolvió una expresión inocente.

\- Sólo quiero compensar mi desventaja.

Morgan sonrió con diversión.

\- ¿Tu desventaja?.

Contuvo la respiración cuando ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, de aquella forma que lo volvía loco.

\- Me obligaste a cerrar los ojos la primera vez...¿Recuerdas? - Le informó ella maliciosamente.- Necesito una compensación.

Derek dejó escapar una pequeña risa, comprendiendo exactamente cuál era su punto.

\- Oh...- Exclamó él con verdadero interés- Te prometo que te compensaré de mil maneras diferentes...- Le dijo acercándose a su oído.

Luego volvió a su boca, decidido a cumplir su promesa.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola. He decidido avanzar un poco la historia (un salto en el tiempo, pero corto). _

_Gracias por leer :). Me alegro que os esté gustando._

**Capítulo 12**

\- Dormilona… Tenemos que ir a trabajar…

La voz de Morgan, sentado junto al borde la cama, la despertó. Abrió los ojos somnolienta, y miró el despertador. Eran más de las siete. Hora de levantarse.

Un mes y medio después, su relación se había convertido en el juego del escondite. Miradas cómplices, sonrisas tímidas, besos cuando estaban seguros de que se encontraban a solas. Emily continuaba realizando su trabajo de forma restringida, aunque suponía que no pasaría mucho tiempo más hasta que Hotch comenzara de nuevo a hacer preguntas. La medicación había sido tan "mágica" como había prometido su obstetra, y las náuseas prácticamente habían desaparecido. J.J. no había vuelto a indagar al respecto y por fin las cosas parecían que habían vuelto a una relativa normalidad.

Estaba de doce semanas, finalizando el primer trimestre, cosa que tranquilizaba enormemente a ambos. Era el trimestre con más riesgos, y una vez superado, los dos podrían respirar con relativo alivio.

\- Tengo sueño...- Protestó Emily metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Derek se echó a reír. Aunque formalmente no vivían juntos, compartían todas las noches que podían. Aquella noche había tocado en el apartamento de Emily, y la había dejado dormir un rato más, mientras él preparaba el desayuno.

Se inclinó sobre ella y besó su hombro, para recorrer luego con sus labios su cuello hasta levantar ligeramente la almohada y alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Aquello definitivamente la hizo reaccionar. Se volvió repentinamente y lo golpeó con la almohada.

\- ¡Ay!- Se quejó él. Aunque no le había dolido en absoluto.

\- ¡Eres malvado!- Le reclamó fingidamente ofendida- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar esos trucos sucios?!.

Boca arriba, absorta en el techo, trató de reunir fuerzas para levantarse.

\- Vamos, Em...- Le susurró. Le dejó un beso de mariposa en los labios y luego se quedó contemplándola en silencio.

\- ¿Ves algo interesante, agente Morgan?- Se burló alzando una ceja.

Derek le sonrió, y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

\- El embarazo te sienta bien. Te ves radiante...- Le dijo en voz baja.

Sus ojos recorriendo el camino que llevaba, desde su rostro, hasta el pequeño abultamiento que ya comenzaba a notarse en su vientre. Sabían que no podrían ocultar su embarazo mucho tiempo más, pero como las cosas parecían haberse calmado, habían decidido retrasarlo cuanto pudieran, al menos hasta estar seguros de que todo marchaba correctamente. Su mano se desplazó hasta allí, y tiró un poco del pijama, dejándolo al descubierto. Lo acarició con delicadeza antes de inclinarse sobre él.

\- ¿Sabes colega?… Vas a tener la mamá más increíble del mundo… Es preciosa, inteligente, divertida y letal cuando usa su glock...

Inmediatamente recibió un manotazo en la espalda.

\- ¡Derek!- Exclamó ella entre risas- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.

Derek se incorporó y con un sencillo movimiento la agarró por las muñecas, atrapándola debajo de él.

\- Si no estás conforme puedo cambiar de actividad- Le sugirió con un guiño.

Emily se deshizo fácilmente de su agarre, y lo empujó hacia atrás. Se quedó sentada en la cama y cuando él trató de volver a alcanzarla, lo apuntó con el dedo.

\- Ni se te ocurra… Además… Llegamos tarde al trabajo, ¿Recuerdas?.

Con un gesto de resignación, Morgan se dio por aludido.

\- Vístete, iré sirviendo el desayuno…

Antes de salir de la habitación, le robó un último beso. Emily se mantuvo en actitud orgullosa hasta que él desapareció. Cuando se aseguró de que Morgan no la veía, sonrió para sí misma, y se levantó de la cama.

Una hora después estaban en Quántico. Por cautela, cada uno iba en su propio coche. Apenas salieron del ascensor, García les informó que tenían un caso local. Se miraron entre sí, y continuaron hacia el despacho de Hotch.

\- Tres mujeres secuestradas en el último año. Las mantiene retenidas durante semanas, las agrede sexualmente y luego las mata. La última, Chelsea Watson, consiguió sobrevivir, pero no ha querido colaborar con la Policía. Ahora, ha desaparecido otra mujer Stacy Miller. Mismos rasgos físicos y mismo modus operandi.

García continuó exponiendo el caso, mientras hacían las primeras deducciones con los pocos indicios que tenían por el momento.

\- Derek y Rossi, id al último escenario del crimen. Emily ve con J.J. entrevistad a las familias de las víctimas y a Chelsea, Rossi y yo iremos a hablar con la policía. Como el caso es local, instalaremos la base aquí. García, investiga el pasado de las víctimas, comprueba si se conocían.

Emily resopló al darse cuenta de que no la habían emparejado con Derek, como normalmente hacía Hotch.

\- Emily- Hotch la detuvo antes de que saliera de la sala de reuniones- Espera un momento.

Cruzó sus ojos con Derek durante un momento. Luego se quedó a solas con Hotch.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Estás trabajando bien en los últimos casos… Y ya hace casi tres meses de tu secuestro… ¿No te has planteado incorporarte plenamente al trabajo?.

\- Oh… Bueno… Claro… Supongo que podría hacerlo…

Hotch leyó sus reticencias en la modulación de su voz y en la expresión de su cara.

\- ¿Va todo bien?.

Emily sonrió, con fingida despreocupación.

\- Sí, claro… Ya han pasado casi tres meses, como has dicho… Es hora de volver al cien por cien.

Con la frustración reflejada en su rostro, se reunió con J.J. y se encaminaron a visitar a las familias de las primeras dos víctimas. De alguna forma, consiguió esquivar la curiosidad de J.J. y eludió sus preguntas hábilmente. Se centró en el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Tratar con las familias era algo que siempre resultaba delicado. Nunca sabías cómo iban a reaccionar ante una situación así. Respecto a Chelsea Watson, ésta se había negado nuevamente a colaborar hasta tal punto que ni siquiera les había permitido entrar en su casa, así que finalmente le dejaron una tarjeta para que se pusiera en contacto con ellos si cambiaba de opinión.

Al terminar las entrevistas, no sacaron demasiado en claro. Volvieron a la UAC, esperando que el resto hubieran tenido más suerte.

\- Tenemos los resultados forenses - Les informó García nada más llegar- Hotch está ya reunido con Reid y Rossi.

\- ¿Y Morgan?- Preguntó J.J. mirando a su alrededor.

\- Subió un momento a su despacho… Iba a buscarle.

Emily aún no había podido hablar con él de su conversación con Hotch. Se habían comprometido a mantenerse profesionales durante los casos, pero debía contarle lo que sucedía. ¿Qué haría si Hotch le pedía algo que realmente ella no podía hacer?.

\- No te preocupes… Ve adelantando con el resto… Yo le aviso…

Y sin esperar a que respondiera, se dirigió hacia allí. Dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta, y entró. Casi se da de bruces con él.

\- Ya están los resultados forenses- Le dijo, anteponiendo el tema profesional al personal, a pesar de que justamente había ido allí para lo contrario.

Derek pareció debatirse durante un momento entre actuar o no del mismo modo. Finalmente comprobó con una rápida mirada que nadie los observaba, y tiró de ella hacia dentro. Cerrando la puerta detrás.

\- ¿Qué quería Hotch?.

Emily pudo leer la preocupación en su rostro.

\- Que me incorpore del todo- Le explicó brevemente.

Morgan, puso los brazos en jarras, y la estudio con detenimiento. Su embarazo aún no era evidente, no al menos con la ropa que estaba utilizando, pero no tardaría en levantar sospechas entre el resto de perfiladores. Más aún teniendo en cuenta que desconocían si J.J. había compartido sus dudas, semanas atrás. No le había vuelto a hablar del tema a Emily, pero no podían descartar la posibilidad de que sólo estuviera siendo prudente.

\- Creo que es el momento de contarlo… En cualquier caso no podrás ocultarlo mucho más tiempo…

Su tono excesivamente serio, la puso aún mas nerviosa. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón.

\- ¿No?... Pensé que podría hacerlo hasta que al menos, fuera a la universidad.- Protestó resoplando.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte las veces que discutimos porque querías decirles todo?.- La reprendió con suavidad.

Sin embargo, Emily no pareció darse por aludida. Apoyada de espaldas a la puerta, se mordisqueó el labio con inocencia.

\- Sí… Bueno… - Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros- Creo que esa no era yo, en realidad…

Aquel comentario lo hizo sonreír. Dio un paso hacia ella y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sabía que los estaban esperando, pero no había forma de que pudiera salir de allí sin besarla.

\- ¿Seguro?…- Le preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y comenzaba a recorrer su cuello y su rostro con sus labios- Déjame comprobar… El mismo cuello, la misma piel suave… Los mismos labios- Continuó al tiempo que los capturaba. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando Emily le demostró cuánto le gustaba aquello. Se apartó de ella y le sonrió con malicia- Y la misma forma de gemir….Definitivamente eres tú.

Ella tuvo que contener su propia diversión, y se esforzó por mantener su dignidad.

\- Ja, ja… Muy divertido...- Le replicó entornando los ojos. Aún la tenía sujeta por la cintura y no parecía que tuviera intención de soltarla- Seguimos estando en mitad de un caso, ¿sabes?

Derek torció el gesto, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente en la situación en que se encontraban.

\- Es cierto…- Admitió- Deberías dejar de tentarme…

Emily dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

\- Déjalo ya…- Le advirtió tratando de liberarse de sus manos.

Sus manos, que en contra de lo que Emily le pedía, no con demasiada vehemencia, parecían muy a gusto recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- Es horrible… No tengo autocontrol…- Se quejó Morgan fingiendo estar apenado.

\- Derek…

\- ¿Cómo voy a concentrarme en el caso si en lo único que pienso es en ti?…- Le preguntó haciendo un mohín. Su boca volvió a su cuello, dejando besos de mariposa en los lugares correctos.

Pero Emily estaba decidida a no permitirle nada más. Estaba bastante segura de que si lo hacía, no podría pararle. Lo empujó con suavidad.

\- Eso me recuerda que nos están esperando…- Le dijo arqueando una ceja- No me obligues a explicarles el motivo…

Derek sonrió de oreja a oreja, y finalmente se apartó. Con un guiño y una pose afectada, abrió la puerta para ella y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a salir.

\- ¿Agente Prentiss?.

Ella dejó los ojos en blanco, y con un gesto de negación, salió del despacho, seguida por Morgan.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones, el resto ya estaba enfrascado en el caso. Deliberadamente, se sentaron alejados el uno del otro para no levantar más sospechas de las que ya su tardanza había levantado.

\- Bienvenidos...- Saludó Rossi con aquella sonrisa mitad amable mitad astuta.- ¿Qué os llevó tanto tiempo?.

Emily y Derek evitaron cualquier contacto visual que pudiera delatarlos.

\- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo?- Preguntó Emily esquivando la pregunta. Se centró en los nuevos informes que García les había repartido.

\- Chelsea Watson viene de camino...- Les informó Hotch- Parece que finalmente ha decidido escuchar lo que tenemos que decirle.

\- ¿Quieres que la entreviste yo?- Se ofreció Emily. Creía que su propia experiencia como víctima de secuestro podría servirle para llegar hasta ella.

Por su expresión, podía notar que Hotch también había pensado en ello, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo directamente.

\- No sé si es buena idea...- Intervino Morgan con gesto preocupado.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo?- Continuó Hotch.

Pero Emily no parecía tener dudas sobre ello.

\- Sí… Por supuesto… No hay problema…

No necesitaba ver a Derek para saber que estaba en profundo desacuerdo con aquella decisión. Precisamente por esa razón, Emily agradeció que no insistiera en el tema.

\- Está bien...- Aceptó Hotch- A ver si puede darnos alguna clave que nos ayude a encontrar a Stacy.

Derek esperó a que el resto saliera de la sala de reuniones, y detuvo a Emily en el último momento.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes hacer esto? - Le preguntó en voz baja- No quiero que te afecte… En tu estado… Emily… No sé…

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Estoy bien, Derek… Quiero ayudar.

Y dicho esto, ya no hubo ninguna objeción más al respecto por parte de Morgan. Tuvo que confiar en que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola. Os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Quería aclarar que aunque están en medio de un caso, no voy a profundizar en el mismo, puesto que sólo lo estoy utilizando como "recurso" en la escena._

**Capítulo 13**

Emily estudió a la mujer sentada frente a ella. A pesar de su aspecto demacrado, podía darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era. No le extrañaba. Al sudes que buscaban le gustaban las mujeres de rasgos armónicos, altas, delgadas, morenas y de tez pálida. Podía entender por qué a Derek le incomodaba la idea de que hiciera la entrevista a solas. Eran innegables sus similitudes, aparte de la coincidencia más notoria: Ambas habían sido secuestradas con apenas semanas de diferencia.

\- He venido hasta aquí… Sólo por esa chica...- Balbuceó Chelsea con nerviosismo.

Emily se fijó en que sus uñas estaban mordidas. Otra coincidencia más.

\- Stacy...- Le informó de su nombre deliberadamente. Quería que simpatizara con la otra víctima.

\- Stacy...- Repitió Chelsea en un susurro.- ¿Creen que la encontrarán?.

Por supuesto, sabía que nunca debía hacer promesas que no estaba segura de si podrían cumplir.

\- Nos dedicamos a eso… Pero sería más fácil si pudieras ayudarme.

Emily estaba usando un tono suave para dirigirse a ella. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya parecía.

\- No recuerdo casi nada… Nunca le vi la cara… Iba con un pasamontañas.

\- Está bien… A veces nuestro inconsciente se fija en detalles que suelen pasarnos desapercibidos a simple vista.

Chelsea esbozó una sonrisa. Solo que resultaba demasiado triste como para ser una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me vas a hipnotizar?.

\- Se llama entrevista cognitiva. Te pediré que cierres los ojos y sólo tienes que dejarte guiar por mis palabras.

Inevitablemente recordó el momento en que Derek le había pedido que hiciera lo mismo para conseguir que se relajara. Controló el escalofrío que la recorrió.

\- Bien...- Cedió Chelsea.

Emily la fue guiando a través de sus recuerdos y de su trauma. No podía recordar los rasgos físicos del sudes, así que se centró en los sonidos y en los olores. Finalmente consiguió identificar el sonido de unas campanas y el olor del vehículo en el que la había transportado: Como a pescado.

\- Abre los ojos, Chelsea...- Le pidió cuando terminaron.

Ésta abrió los ojos, sorprendida por lo que ella misma había sido capaz de lograr con la ayuda de Emily.

\- ¿Crees que servirá?.

Emily asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy segura de que sí… Has sido enormemente valiente….

Chelsea se levantó de la butaca en la que estaba sentada y se ajustó la ropa. Fue entonces cuando Emily se percató de algo que le había pasado completamente desapercibido.

\- ¿Estás embarazada?.- Le preguntó con curiosidad. Aquel dato no constaba en la información que García le había facilitado.

\- De cuatro meses…

Emily hizo el cálculo rápidamente. Las fechas coincidían con el tiempo en que había estado secuestrada.

\- ¿Es de….?- Y no necesito terminar de formular la pregunta. La expresión derrotada de Chelsea se lo decía todo- Lo siento… No tenía ni idea.

Chelsea suspiró con suavidad.

\- Es extraño… No he sido capaz de deshacerme de él, pero tampoco me siento feliz por su llegada… No quiero quedármelo y al mismo tiempo me horroriza la idea de darlo en adopción y preguntarme cada día si se habrá convertido en alguien como él…

Emily habría deseado tener una respuesta para ella. Ser capaz de darle el consuelo que necesitaba, pero sólo sentía un nudo en la garganta que casi no la dejaba respirar.

\- No sé qué decirte… No puedo imaginarme...- Susurró finalmente.

Chelsea asintió, y de nuevo aquella sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Sólo atrapadlo…Es lo único que puedo esperar…Mi vida está destruida… Sólo aspiro a que no le vuelva a hacer esto a nadie más.

Luego, salió de la pequeña sala donde habían realizado la entrevista, dejándola a solas. Emily por fin, se permitió liberar sus emociones. Se dejó caer en la butaca que poco antes había ocupado Chelsea, y se quedó allí hasta que se sintió capaz de volver a tomar el control de sí misma.

Derek, la vio salir. Había estado pendiente de lo que pudiera ocurrir allí dentro. Enseguida notó, por su expresión, que algo no había ido bien. La abordó junto al office, antes de que pudiera reunirse con el resto del equipo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?- Le preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

Emily ni siquiera se atrevió a enfrentar sus ojos. El control que creía haber recuperado, se había desvanecido con sólo hacerle aquella pregunta.

\- Recuerda unas campadas, y el olor a pescado...Tal vez trabaje en el puerto...- Dijo sin más, negándose a mirarlo. Dio un paso hacia la sala de reuniones, en busca de Hotch.

Pero Derek la detuvo, tomándola por la cintura. De reojo, miró a su alrededor, y cuando comprobó que no había miradas curiosas, la arrinconó contra la encimera del office.

\- Estás temblando...- Le dijo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. - Emily…

Finalmente alzó la vista hacia él. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, su rostro enrojecido, su expresión era de angustia.

\- Está embarazada….- Le informó con la voz quebrada- La dejó embarazada…

Aquello era peor de lo que él había supuesto.

\- Emily, tú no eres ella...- Le recordó con suavidad. Posó su mano en su rostro, y secó las lágrimas silenciosas que comenzaban a deslizarse por su mejilla.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Podría haberlo sido...- Argumentó. Las similitudes entre ambas eran abrumadoras. Era imposible no pensar en ello.

Derek tomó ahora su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Pero no lo eres…- Volvió a repetirle, inclinándose sobre ella- No lo eres…

Emily le apartó con suavidad las manos y cruzó las suyas sobre su pecho. Se quedó en silencio, esforzándose por conseguir que las palabras salieran de su boca.

\- Lo única diferencia entre las dos es que yo te tenía a ti…- Continuó con amargura- Si tú no hubieras estado… Yo sería exactamente cómo ella…. Derek… Yo sería como ella.

Y ante aquello, lo único que pudo hacer Morgan fue estrecharla contra él. Era la única forma que tenía de hacerla sentir segura. Aún la sintió temblar entre sus brazos durante un rato, hasta que por fin se calmó.

\- Vamos...- Le dijo cuando por fin se separaron- Tenemos que contarle esto al resto del equipo...- La estudió con detenimiento. Se veía demasiado pálida y conmocionada- Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí un momento…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No… Estoy bien… Sólo quiero atraparlo.

Sin embargo, a Derek le pareció que estaba muy lejos de estar bien.

Emily informó brevemente al resto del equipo de las nuevas pistas. Sólo eran un par de datos, pero fácilmente pudieron determinar que el sudes debía tener a su víctimas en alguna zona cercana al puerto. Y hasta donde García había podido averiguar, sólo en uno de los muelles, había una pequeña iglesia católica a la que acudían los trabajadores de la zona portuaria. Las campanas de aquella iglesia era lo que con toda probabilidad había escuchado Chelsea.

Luego, García comenzó a hacer su magia, descartando uno a uno los lugares donde no podía estar Stacy. Estaban todos de pie, alrededor de la rubia, con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de su portátil.

Emily esperó, mientras los demás perfiladores le daban las variables a aplicar a su búsqueda. Inconscientemente se fue retirando hacia una esquina de la pared, con sus ojos perdidos en las fotografías de las víctimas que García había colocado en el panel con el que habían estado trabajando.

Allí estaba Chelsea. Y no se parecía en absoluto a la mujer que había conocido momentos antes. En la fotografía se la veía feliz. Supo a ciencia cierta, que jamás volvería a sonreír de aquella forma. No podía imaginar lo duro que debía haber sido para ella enterarse de que aquel monstruo la había dejado embarazada. En su cabeza resonó la pregunta que J.J. le había hecho hacía semanas. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que Benjamin le hubiera hecho algo mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que su bebé no fuera de Derek?. Por supuesto, su parte racional le decía que aquella idea era absurda. Y sin embargo allí estaba, instalada cómodamente en su mente.

Y por primera vez, en todos aquellas semanas, hizo el único gesto que se había prohibido a sí misma. El único que la delataría sin lugar a dudas delante de un grupo de perfiladores.

Sus manos sobre su vientre, protegiendo a su bebé.

Derek fue el primero en darse cuenta de que se había quedado mortalmente pálida. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y corrió hacia ella. Su urgencia, llamó la atención del resto, que inmediatamente supieron interpretar aquel gesto tan significativo de Emily. Se miraron entre sí, confirmando en silencio sus sospechas, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Emily no estaba en condiciones de soportar un interrogatorio en aquel momento.

Cuando se acercaron, ya Derek estaba junto a ella, sosteniéndola.

\- Vamos… Siéntate...- Le dijo con suavidad, mientras la guiaba hacia la mesa de reuniones.

Reid se apresuró a retirar una de las sillas para que se sentara.

Emily obedeció, y jadeó sin aliento, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Al momento, García estaba a su lado, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

\- Bebe un poco… Te hará bien...- Le ofreció.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo, y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa. Se concentró en volver a respirar con normalidad.

Derek, de cuclillas junto a ella, la observó con preocupación. Aún tenía mala cara. Le tomó una de las manos y buscó ayuda en Reid. Era lo más parecido a un médico que tenían allí. Se acercó y le tomó el pulso.

\- Creo que ha tenido una bajada de tensión… Sus pulsaciones son algo débiles...- Hizo una pausa redefiniendo sus conclusiones. Sabía que las pulsaciones en una embarazada eran algo más altas de lo normal- Quiero decir… Que son débiles para su estado…

Hasta aquel instante, ni Derek ni Emily habían sido conscientes de que el resto había descubierto el secreto que habían estado guardando durante semanas. Se miraron entre sí, en la comprensión de que tendrían que contarle el resto de la historia. Pero no sería en aquel momento. No en medio de un caso, y con Emily tan vulnerable. Derek se incorporó y miró al resto.

\- Voy a llevarla al hospital...- Les anunció. Su mano aún sujetaba la de Emily, y sintió que tiraba débilmente de él.

Se volvió hacia ella.

\- No… Estoy bien… Me pondré bien...- Le rebatió con toda la seguridad de la que pudo hacer acopio, aunque en realidad no era demasiada.

Derek de nuevo se agachó junto a ella.

\- Ya has oído a Reid… Será mejor que te vea un médico.

\- Tiene razón, Emily...- Intervino J.J.- Tienes que ir al Hospital.

Ella volvió a negarse.

\- No… Derek tienes que atraparlo… Tienes que hacerlo por Chelsea… Y por mí.

La conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no cedería.

\- Está bien… Le diré a Anderson que te acompañe- Le propuso Hotch como solución intermedia.

Emily pareció meditarlo en unos segundos. Podía darse cuenta de que Derek no estaba conforme con la idea, pero sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo si no estaba en el Hospital.

\- De acuerdo...- Cedió finalmente.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, ya Rossi estaba marcando la extensión de Anderson. Al momento, ya estaba allí. Derek la ayudó a incorporarse, y con un gesto de advertencia, dejó que Anderson la guiara a través de la oficina. Los contempló mientras se alejaban, hasta que se perdieron tras las puertas del ascensor.

Cuando se volvió hacia el resto del equipo, tuvo que enfrentarse a sus reproches.

\- No puedo creer que lo supieras todo el tiempo y no dijeras nada...- Fue J.J. la primera que atacó, con una beligerancia que consideró ciertamente inmerecida- Lo sospeché hace semanas pero me negué a aceptar que ocultaríais algo así…. No puedo ni imaginar por lo que ha estado pasando.

De repente, la escena feliz de aquella misma mañana, le pareció muy lejana.

\- J.J… No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa aquí- Se excusó él.

\- ¿Ese era el secreto?- Continuó Hotch con severidad- ¿Has permitido que esconda lo que le hizo?.

Derek resopló, frustrado. No tenía tiempo de discutir aquello. Había un asesino suelto al que tenían que atrapar.

\- ¿Podemos dejar las recriminaciones para luego y centrarnos en el caso?.

Su tono seco, hizo que el resto volviera al motivo por el que estaban allí.

\- Sí… Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento- Dijo finalmente Rossi.

Aunque Derek podía leer en su rostro que tampoco estaba en su bando. Ni siquiera Penélope y Reid parecían estarlo. Reid estaba aún conmocionado, y Penélope seguía mirándolo con aquella expresión horrorizada, dibujada en la cara.

Y finalmente eso hicieron.

Su prioridad era capturar a un asesino.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Los datos que Chelsea había podido recordar, habían sido determinantes para localizar el almacén donde el sudes mantenía secuestradas a sus víctimas. En una operación limpia, consiguieron detenerlo y liberar a Stacy.

De vuelta a Quantico, Derek se apresuró a terminar con el papeleo imprescindible para poder acudir al hospital cuanto antes. Emily le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que se encontraba bien; que los médicos le habían asegurado que todo estaba en orden pero que la dejarían ingresada un día más, sólo por precaución.

No respiró aliviado, hasta que por fin la vio. Estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo. Había recuperado el color y se la veía más tranquila. No había rastro de Anderson. Supuso que al saber que ella se quedaría en el Hospital, había regresado.

Se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad.

\- Hola….- La saludó y se sentó junto a su cama. - ¿Cómo estás?.

Emily dejó el libro a un lado, y le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

\- Lo habéis atrapado…

García le había enviado un mensaje para informarle en cuanto lo habían detenido.

\- Sí...Lo hemos hecho. Ya se lo hemos dicho a Chelsea - Añadió Derek. La tomó de la mano- ¿Estás bien?- Volvió a repetirle.

\- Sí...- Llevó la mano de Derek hasta su vientre- Estamos bien. No te preocupes… Supongo que me identifiqué demasiado con Chelsea…

\- Emily…

Allí estaba de nuevo aquel tono preocupado de advertencia.

\- No trates de convencerme de que no tengo nada que ver con ella- Le pidió en voz baja- Sabes que tengo razón. La historia habría sido muy diferente si tú no hubieras estado allí.

Derek asintió en un gesto de admisión.

\- De acuerdo.. Te concedo eso… Pero no puedes seguir mortificándote… No soporto verte triste…

Acarició su mejilla con la palma de la mano. Emily dejó reposar su cabeza en ella, y cerró los ojos durante un momento. Luego recordó lo que había ocurrido en la sala de reuniones.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron cuando me fui?.

Derek resopló. Emily podía notar su frustración sin que dijera una sola palabra.

\- Piensan que es de Benjamin. Creen que es eso lo que has estado ocultando… Y que yo te he ayudado.

Emily abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

\- No deben estar muy contentos contigo, ¿no?.- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Morgan se encogió de hombros.

\- No… No lo están…

\- ¿No les contaste lo que pasó?.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

\- No había demasiado tiempo para eso… Teníamos que atrapar al sudes.- Se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado en silencio, cabizbaja. Le levantó el mentón con la mano. Aunque no lloraba, sus ojos estaban vidriosos- Emily… ¿Qué pasa?.

\- ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que sea de Benjamin?- Le preguntó finalmente con un jadeo.

Derek se quedó congelado durante unos segundos. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea?.

\- ¿De qué hablas…?- La cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Estuvimos inconscientes… Pudo haberlo hecho.- Le rebatió ella con la voz quebrada.

Morgan la contempló en silencio. ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza?. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura. Luego posó una de sus manos sobre su vientre.

\- Este bebe es nuestro… Y sólo nuestro- Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos- No tengo ninguna duda al respecto…

Un pequeño golpe sonó en la puerta. Instintivamente se apartaron el uno del otro, y miraron hacia allí.

\- Adelante...- Dijo Emily, aunque tenía una idea bastante aproximada de quienes podían ser.

Un segundo después, los demás miembros del equipo entraban a la habitación. Todos llevaban una sonrisa en sus caras. Emily sabía perfectamente que debían ser forzadas, teniendo en cuenta la idea errónea que tenían sobre el origen de su embarazo.

La saludaron uno a uno, con besos y abrazos, y se fueron colocando alrededor de la cama. García le había traído un enorme ramo de flores y unos globos. Emily no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Reid llevaba consigo un pequeño oso de peluche.

\- No sabía si era demasiado apropiado...- Balbuceó éste extendiendo el osito hacia ella- Dadas las circunstancias… Quiero decir….

Emily amplió su sonrisa, tomó el peluche y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

\- Me encanta… Gracias, Reid...- Le dijo dándole un abrazo.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el carraspeo de Rossi.

\- Entonces… ¿Está todo bien?..

Emily cruzó sus ojos con Derek para asegurarse de que estaban en la misma página. Sin embargo, aún notó sus dudas al respecto. Seguía sin estar cómodo con aquella situación. Se preguntó si era posible que de algún modo ridículo todavía se sintiera culpable. Pero no había forma de que siguiera dilatando aquello. Había llegado el momento, no podía dejar que creyeran que el padre de su bebé era un monstruo.

Colocó sus manos sobre su vientre. Ya no tenía nada que ocultar.

\- Perfectamente. Doce semanas…El médico me ha dicho que el segundo trimestre será mejor que el primero...- Le informó sin dejar de sonreír.

Los perfiladores se miraron entre sí, confusos.

\- Se te ve feliz, en realidad...- Apuntó J.J. estrechando sus ojos sobre ella.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- La cuestionó Emily a sabiendas del motivo de su pregunta. Aunque en honor a la verdad, ni ella misma sabía cómo lidiar con aquello.

\- Bueno...- Balbuceó García.

Emily suspiró con suavidad.

\- Mirad, chicos… Siento haberos ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo…Os aseguro que no ha sido fácil para mí...- Miró hacia Derek antes de continuar. Se le veía cada vez más incómodo- Ni para Derek.

Al pronunciar su nombre, todas los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Morgan tenía razón. Parecían estar bastante enfadados.

\- Si hubieras confiado en nosotros, te habríamos ayudado- La reprendió Hotch en voz baja- No tenías que pasar por esto sola.

Derek tomó la mano de Emily entre la suyas.

\- No ha estado sola...- Le aseguró- Ha estado conmigo.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir...- Insistió Hotch- En una situación así, tendría que haber recibido ayuda psicológica.. No debiste incentivarla a ocultarlo.

Emily observó el intercambio de reproches entre ellos. Estaba atónita ante el tono hosco de ambos.

\- Estoy justo aquí...- Les interrumpió alzando una mano- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera?. Tengo algo que decir al respecto...

Todos se volvieron hacia ella. Morgan se levantó de su asiento, sin ocultar su enojo, y se quedó frente a la cama, apoyado en la pared, y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó J.J. en nombre del resto- Es sólo que no puedo imaginar la razón que te llevó a pensar que no podías confiar en nosotros. Por muy terrible que fuera lo que Benjamin te hizo podías habérnoslo contado… Emily… Somos tu familia….

Emily asintió. Por supuesto que era su familia. Los estudió uno a uno. Podía ver la preocupación en sus rostros. No se merecían aquello.

\- No me hizo nada...- Les reiteró ella con suavidad. Tuvo que apartar de su mente, aquella idea loca que la había estado asaltando en las últimas horas. Se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos la creía, y suspiró con cansancio- Derek se lo impidió…

Buscó el apoyo de Morgan, pero él parecía demasiado afectado como para poder ayudarla. Podía entenderlo, por supuesto. Estaba segura de que él habría preferido contarles que todo había ocurrido después del secuestro, pero sabía perfectamente que aquello podría conllevarles una sanción disciplinaria a ambos. Y tal vez la marcha de uno de ellos del equipo. La verdad era lo único que podía salvarles.

Se volvió a dirigir al equipo.

\- Benjamin jugó con nosotros todo el tiempo- Les aclaró.

\- Emily...Podemos hablar de esto cuando vuelvas...- Le interrumpió Rossi. No estaba seguro de si era el mejor momento para tratar el asunto.

\- Estoy bien, Rossi...- Le aseguró ella- Necesito que sepáis lo que pasó porque estáis culpando a Derek sin razón.-Vio cómo éste resoplaba cada vez más incómodo- Iba a hacerlo… Iba a violarme...- Las palabras se le atragantaron durante un momento, pero respiró hondo y continuó- Pero quería llevarnos al límite… Le pidió a Derek permiso para hacerlo… Le prometió que si lo hacía, nos liberaría a ambos…Y que si se negaba a hacerlo, nos mataría...

Escuchó el jadeo horrorizado de prácticamente todo el equipo. Sólo Hotch permanecía imperturbable, aunque podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que estaba igual de impactado.

\- Dios mío… ¿Por eso estabas tan enfadada con él?- Dedujo erróneamente J.J.. Miró con incredulidad hacia Morgan. Todo su ser le decía que Morgan jamás habría aceptado algo así, pero no podía evitar recordar la reacción de Emily cuando la habían encontrado. ¿Y si lo había hecho como única alternativa para salvar sus vidas?.

\- ¡¿Que?!- Exclamó Emily, alarmada- ¡No!. ¡De ningún modo!. ¿Es que no lo conocéis?- Les reprochó- ¡Jamás habría aceptado algo así!.

Morgan en silencio, escuchaba cómo Emily lo defendía. Estaba dolido por la reacción del equipo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso de ella.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué pasó en aquel sótano?- Preguntó Reid. Cada vez entendía menos de aquella historia.

\- Ya os lo he dicho… Jugó con nosotros. Sabía perfectamente que Morgan no lo permitiría… Así que le dio una segunda opción… Una opción que...- Se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia Derek, que ahora la miraba con expresión culpable- Bueno… Derek me dijo que nos dejaría ir a ambos si aceptaba… Si aceptaba que fuera él, en lugar de Benjamin…

Sus últimas palabras apenas fueron un susurro, pero todos comprendieron perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- Tu bebé..- Titubeó García sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Buscó la confirmación en Morgan, y justo la encontró en sus ojos- Tú eres el padre… Oh… Señor… Vosotros dos vais a tener un bebé...- Continuó entre frases inconexas.

\- Le rogué… Le supliqué que no dejara que me pusiera la mano encima...- Terminó Emily con la voz rasgada.- Lo único que ha hecho durante todo este tiempo es protegerme…- Añadió en una sincera disculpa.

Esperó a que alguien dijera algo, pero todos parecían demasiado impactados con aquel descubrimiento.

\- Pero Benjamin…- Intervino Reid. Aún había algo que no acababa de comprender- De todas formas intentó…Os mintió…

\- No lo hizo…- Le aclaró Emily- Derek me hizo creer que nos liberaría a ambos, cuando en realidad, Benjamín sólo me había incluido a mí... Era una condena a muerte para él…- De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron, antes de continuar con su relato- Y aún así, aceptó... Aceptó sacrificar su vida para salvar la mía… Por eso estaba tan enfadada con él….- Admitió finalmente.

Aquello fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Morgan.

\- Emily…

Ésta notó el ligero reproche en su voz.

\- No debiste hacerlo…- Le recriminó ella a su vez.

\- Tú tampoco- Le replicó Morgan con gesto cansado.

Los demás observaban aquel intercambio de acusaciones, sin saber qué ocurría.

.- Derek… - Hizo una pausa y resopló- Jamás nos podremos de acuerdo respecto a esto…- Añadió con un gesto de negación. Se cruzó de brazos, desistiendo de seguir discutiendo con él.

\- ¿De qué habláis?- Preguntó Rossi con curiosidad.

Emily se quedó en silencio, cabizbaja, negándose a dar más explicaciones. Pero daba igual, Morgan había decidido hacerlo por ella.

\- Le dijo que podía hacerle lo que quisiera si no me mataba…- Les confesó. Y luego se volvió hacia Emily sin prestar atención a la reacción del resto- Y fue una estupidez.

Esta abrió la boca, atónita. ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?.

\- Morir por mí sí fue una estupidez.- Le reprendió con dureza.

Derek dio un par de pasos, acercándose hacia ella.

-¡Moriría por ti mil veces si fuera necesario…!- Exclamó con tal vehemencia, que los perfiladores no pudieron evitar pensar que su relación era aún más profunda de lo que habían pretendido mostrar- ¡ ¿Como crees que iba a permitir que te hiciera aquello? !

Por segunda vez, Emily resopló. Se la veía cansada, y frustrada.

\- Derek… Esto es inútil…- Le dijo bajando deliberadamente la voz- Podríamos seguir discutiendo durante años y jamás nos pondríamos de acuerdo.

Su tono conciliador, consiguió calmar a Morgan, que bajó la vista al suelo, y optó por no volver a insistir sobre el tema. Mordiéndose la lengua, buscó de nuevo el refugio de la pared, apartándose a un lado.

Luego un silencio durante unos segundos, mientras todos se miraban entre sí, sacando conclusiones.

\- Es evidente que aún tenéis cosas que resolver- Apuntó Hotch frunciendo el ceño. Estudió a la pareja. Le preocupaba como podía afectar aquello al equipo, y cómo reaccionaría Strauss cuando se enterara del embarazo de Emily y de su paternidad.- Es una situación muy complicada. Pronto tendrás que dar parte de tu embarazo a recursos humanos…

\- No tiene por qué salir de aquí por el momento...- Sugirió Rossi. Estaba tan inquieto como el resto por toda aquella situación. Hotch le dirigió una expresión severa, no estaba de acuerdo con seguir ocultando aquello- Hotch… Como tú has dicho, tal vez necesiten un poco más de tiempo para asimilar esto…- Luego se volvió hacia Emily- Puedo ver que estás feliz con la llegada del bebé… Pero el modo en que fue concebido…- Hizo una pausa tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para que aquello resultara un poco más sutil- Quiero decir… Que tal vez necesitéis ayuda profesional para superar el trauma…

Aquel último comentario, provocó un extraño cruce de miradas entre Emily y Derek que no pasó desapercibido para el resto. Al sentirse observados, Morgan tosió con nerviosismo y miró de nuevo hacia el suelo, y Emily hacia sus manos, tratando de esquivar sus expresiones curiosas. Sin embargo le fue imposible ocultar el color encendido que inmediatamente tomaron sus mejillas.

\- O tal vez no...- Añadió García, estrechando sus ojos sobre la pareja- Ninguno de los dos parecéis demasiado traumatizados...- Continuó desconcertada.

Y lo siguiente que se oyó fue un jadeo profundo de Emily, mientras trataba de encontrar valor para aclararles aquello. Derek adivinó su intención antes de que abriera la boca.

\- Emily…

Realmente no creía que necesitaran aquella información.

Ella se volvió a Derek, con determinación.

\- Derek no voy a permitir que piensen que me forzaste de alguna manera….- Luego se dirigió al resto, y cuando se encontró con sus expresiones más que intrigadas, se quedó repentinamente sin palabras. Se frotó las manos con nerviosismo, miró hacia Derek, que parecía haberse quedado petrificado y luego al resto- Quiero decir...- Volvió a suspirar- Quiero decir que no necesitamos ayuda psicológica… - A medida que hablaba volvía a sonrojarse. Finalmente buscó apoyo en Derek, pero éste estaba lejos de tratar de ayudarla- Yo… - Balbuceó.

\- Creo que han captado la idea, Em...- Le advirtió Morgan, alzando una ceja hacia ella. Seguía apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados en actitud de desaprobación.

Y definitivamente debía ser así porque no había otra razón que explicara el motivo por el que el resto del equipo parecía haberse quedado en shock.

\- Esperad un momento...- Intervino entonces J.J. - Lo del bebé no es lo único que habéis ocultado…¿no?…Vosotros… ¿Estáis juntos?…

Derek y Emily se miraron entre sí. No habían hablado de si debían ponerles al tanto de aquella parte o no. Las normas que prohibían las relaciones sentimentales entre el personal aún existían. No podían sancionarles por lo sucedido durante su secuestro. Era algo que no habían elegido. Pero su situación actual, había sido una decisión libre.

Sin embargo, allí estaban todos sus amigos, esperando una verdad que no sabían si querían compartir aún.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

\- Tal vez debamos dejar el interrogatorio por hoy. Emily necesita descansar…

La oportuna intervención de Rossi, les permitió respirar aliviados. El resto de perfiladores optó por no insistir, y uno a uno, se fueron despidiendo y retirándose de la habitación. Pronto, Emily y Derek se encontraron de nuevo a solas.

\- Tú deberías irte también, te ves agotado...- Le sugirió Emily.

Morgan, había vuelto a tomar asiento junto a ella, y de nuevo le sostenía la mano.

\- Tengo mi bolsa de viaje en el coche, me daré una ducha aquí y me quedaré contigo. No voy a dejarte sola.

Emily sonrió para sí misma. Habría preferido que fuera a descansar a su casa, pero sabía que no habría modo de convencerlo de lo contrario. Se detuvo a observar el sillón de dos plazas que había en una esquina de la habitación. Era un poco pequeño para Morgan. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez conseguiría que el personal no protestara si le hacía un hueco en su cama

\- Está bien...- Cedió sin oponer resistencia alguna- Gracias.

Lo vio debatirse en su propia reflexión.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.

Aún Derek se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

\- ¿Se lo habrías dicho?...- Notó que ella fruncía el ceño- Lo de que estamos juntos. Si Rossi no hubiera desviado el tema, ¿Se lo habrías contado?.

Emily se encogió de hombros. Ahora era ella la que parecía haberse quedado pensativa.

\- No lo sé… Nunca hablamos de esa parte… Derek… Ni siquiera sé exactamente lo que tenemos...- Confesó con la incertidumbre reflejada en su voz.

\- Te quiero- Dijo Morgan. Fue algo tan repentino y tan natural al mismo tiempo, que la pilló desprevenida.

\- Oh...- Balbuceó desconcertada.

Derek se echó a reír.

\- Debo admitir que esperaba una reacción más entusiasta...- Bromeó. Con la mano de Emily aún sujeta entre las suyas, la alzó y dejó un suave beso en ella- Tal vez esperabas una escena más romántica, flores, bombones…- La estudió con curiosidad- ¿Tal vez una declaración de amor en público?.

Fue entonces Emily la que comenzó a reír.

\- Espero que jamás se te ocurra hacerme algo así, Derek Morgan… Deberías saber que no soy una damisela que necesite ese tipo de cosas. Además… ¿En realidad te apetece algo así?.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé… Supongo que depende de la mujer en cuestión.

Emily contuvo el aliento, definitivamente alarmada.

\- Morgan...- Le advirtió elevando la voz..

\- Tal vez te guste, princesa...- Le rebatió él guiñándole un ojo. Aquella situación comenzaba a resultarle francamente divertida.

\- Te lo juro por Dios, Derek…- Le amenazó con el terror dibujado en el rostro- Como se te ocurra…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Derek la silenció con un beso en los labios. Sus lenguas pronto se encontraron, y sólo se separaron cuando no les quedó más remedio que respirar o morir por la falta de oxígeno.

Para satisfacción de Morgan, Emily jadeó durante unos segundos antes de volver a recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿Decías…?- Le preguntó él maliciosamente.

Inmediatamente su travesura fue correspondida con un manotazo en su antebrazo.

\- Eres como un crío...- Se quejó ella mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Derek entornó los ojos. Observó con detalle su rostro, su hermoso rostro, aquellos ojos que parecían llevar dentro todas las emociones que ella siempre se negaba a mostrar, su sonrisa, que hacía que su corazón se agitara sólo con verla, y supo que jamás amaría a otra mujer como la amaba a ella. Emily notó qué él se había puesto repentinamente serio, y lo interrogó con la mirada.

\- No me has contestado...- Dijo Derek al fin. Su voz había recuperado la calidez y la serenidad. No había atisbo ya de ninguna intención de bromear.

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, y no tenía nada que ver con contarle al equipo sobre su relación.

\- En realidad no era una pregunta...- Respondió Emily en voz baja.- ¿Qué se supone que debo responder?.- Añadió con timidez.

Derek esbozó una sonrisa. Le enternecía verla tan vulnerable cuando la forzaban a hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Pero era importante para ambos saber exactamente en qué punto de su relación estaban.

\- Se supone que deberías decir, "yo también te quiero"…. O "No te quiero de esa forma"…

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Emily podía percibir la expectación en su rostro, y aunque no tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía por él, las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. Bajó la vista, mientras sentía el calor subir por sus mejillas.

Derek sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, como siempre hacía cuando ella se negaba a mirarlo.

\- Emily…

La forma en que pronunció su nombre, la hizo estremecer. Sentía amor por él, sí, pero también miedo. Aquello era nuevo para ella. Nunca había estado con nadie que la amara de forma tan incondicional, y le aterraba la idea de no poder corresponderle.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó con los ojos vidriosos- Derek, ¿estás seguro de lo que has dicho?.

La miró sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de compasión por ella. Estuvo a punto de darle una larga explicación, argumentando los motivos por los que ella no debía dudar, pero al final, optó por la solución más simple.

\- Absolutamente- Le aseguró sin asomo de incertidumbre.

Emily suspiró. Morgan habría jurado que ahora parecía aún más asustada. Se apartó un poco de ella, y volvió a tomarla de las manos. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de forzarla.

\- Emily, no tienes que…

\- Yo también te quiero...- Dijo ella finalmente enfrentando sus ojos, y una vez dicho dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo- Pero tengo miedo de decepcionarte…

Él la miró sin comprender.

\- Supongo que no puedo convencerte de lo equivocada que estás… Yo podría suscribir tus palabras, si te sirve de consuelo…Pero la cuestión es si quieres tomar este riesgo…Conmigo.

En lugar de contestar, asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y el equipo?- Le preguntó con inquietud. Por un momento lo había olvidado completamente. Aunque suponía que ya no tendrían dudas al respecto, admitirlo frente a ellos era totalmente diferente.

Derek frunció el ceño.

\- Vamos a tener un hijo juntos… Estoy seguro de que se alegrarán por nosotros cuando formemos una familia.

Aquello la hizo exhalar un pequeño gemido.

\- ¿Una familia?- Balbuceó. Evidentemente de eso trataba, por supuesto, pero dicho así, sonaba demasiado real.

\- Una familia...- Repitió él- ¿De qué otra cosa crees que hablaba?...- Añadió con una sonrisa. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura- ¿Tienes miedo?.

\- Sí...- Admitió ella con sinceridad.

Derek continuó acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Bien… Yo también lo tengo….- Le confesó antes de posar un beso en sus labios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dos meses después_

Emily se miró de perfil en el espejo del dormitorio de Morgan. Ya no había nada que pudiera ocultar bajo la ropa. Había cumplido los cinco meses de embarazo, y las cosas habían cambiado durante aquel tiempo.

Tal y como Hotch le había aconsejado, había comunicado su situación a recursos humanos. Finalmente, en una decisión conjunta con Derek, y con el beneplácito del equipo, había optado por mantener en secreto la identidad del padre. Strauss había tratado de indagar por supuesto, pero Emily había evadido todas y cada una de sus preguntas. En realidad, no era un dato que estuviera obligada a revelar, aunque sabía que formalmente debería haberlo hecho dado que el padre de su hijo era también su compañero de trabajo. Hotch había aceptado aquello como solución momentánea. Al estar Emily alejada de cualquier situación de peligro, no veía demasiado impedimento en que pudieran seguir trabajando juntos. Además, ambos habían demostrado que podían mantener al margen su relación… O mejor dicho… La relación que ambos continuaban ocultando aunque no hubiera nada que ocultar.

Era un situación extraña. Derek y Emily fingían que no había nada entre ellos, y el equipo fingía que no sabía nada al respecto. Por supuesto, cada parte implicada, conocía perfectamente lo que hacía la otra. Tácitamente habían decidido respetar su privacidad y darles espacio para lo que fuera que hubieran decidido construir juntos.

Derek la sorprendió desde atrás, rodeándola con sus manos y posándolas sobre su vientre.

\- ¿Crees que es una niña o un niño?.- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Pensé que no querías saberlo...- Le recordó alzando una ceja.

\- Yo también...- Admitió él, mientras recorría su cuello con sus labios.

\- Podemos averiguarlo con sólo una llamada… Puedo preguntarle a mi obstetra… Hace tiempo que lo sabe… Además, Penélope me está comenzando a desquiciar… Dice que está harta de comprar cosas unisex.

Derek se echó a reír. Era cierto. Posiblemente hubiera comprado más cosas para el bebé que él y Emily juntos.

Con un suave movimiento, la giró hacia él.

\- ¿Y tú quieres saberlo?.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez- Admitió- No sé si seré capaz de esperar cuatro meses… Y dudo que Penélope se contenga lo suficiente como para no indagar en los archivos del hospital...- Bromeó.

Derek le dio un beso en los labios y luego se agachó hasta alcanzar su vientre, dejando allí otro beso..

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos esa llamada, colega?...- Le preguntó a su hijo como si de verdad pudiera oírlo. Emily se echó a reír nuevamente. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que él tenía esos "momentos".- Shhhh- La mandó a callar- No escucho su respuesta…

Emily entornó los ojos, y esperó pacientemente hasta que Derek se incorporó. Sus manos volvieron a su cintura.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?- Preguntó con fingida curiosidad.

\- Ha dicho que él también quiere saber si es una niña o un niño...- Respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Emily alzó una ceja, y se apartó de él.

\- Debería darte vergüenza utilizar a tu hijo para conseguir lo que quieres.

Cogió el móvil de la mesilla de noche, y marcó el teléfono de la consulta. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Apenas habrían abierto.

Derek no pareció en absoluto arrepentido.

\- ¿Estás celosa de que los dos estemos en el mismo equipo?- Le preguntó con malicia.

Hizo un gesto de negación mientras esperaba que contestaran al otro lado de la línea. Al tercer tono, el auxiliar de su médico respondió. Morgan escuchó cómo brevemente le explicaba el motivo de su llamada y esperó en silencio, mientras trataba de adivinar en su expresión el sexo del bebé. Pero Emily era la mejor en la técnica de mantener cara de póquer. Finalmente colgó, y miró hacia él. Sonrió para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

\- Bueno… ¿Entonces?- Preguntó un poco desesperado por su silencio.

Emily le echó una última mirada y se acercó a él.

\- Parece que definitivamente estará en tu equipo...- Le susurró al oído.

La contempló aún sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Un niño?- Balbuceó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y amplió su sonrisa, confirmando su suposición.

Derek le acarició la mejilla.

\- Te quiero… - Una de sus manos, se posó en su vientre- Os quiero a los dos… Mas que a nada en el mundo…

\- ¿Se lo decimos ya al equipo?...- Le preguntó con timidez.

En lugar de contestar inmediatamente, se quedó pensativo.

\- Podríamos organizar una comida, y contárselo.-Le sugirió él.

\- Sí… Podemos hacerlo… Y deberías grabar el momento en que Penélope se entere.- Bromeó Emily.

El sonido de un mensaje en el teléfono de Morgan los interrumpió.

\- Es García… Debe ser algo de trabajo- Le informó después de echarle un breve vistazo a la pantalla.- Termina de vestirte, te espero abajo.- Añadió dándole un beso en la frente.

Salió de la habitación, y ya en la sala, marcó su número.

\- Derek...- La voz de García al otro lado del teléfono sonó más angustiada de lo que le habría gustado oír. Había omitido decirle a Emily que en el mensaje que le había enviado le había advertido que la llamara cuando estuviera a solas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó con preocupación. ¿Qué era lo que no podía esperar hasta que llegara a Quantico?.

\- ¿Está Emily contigo?- Insistió ella en preguntarle.

Por un momento Derek se encontró en una verdadera encrucijada. No había modo de justificar que Emily estuviera con él a esa hora sin que admitiera que habían pasado la noche juntos. Por otro lado, parecía que Penélope había asumido completamente que era así. Su pregunta no era para saciar su curiosidad, se la escuchaba realmente inquieta.

Derek suspiró antes de contestar, desistiendo de seguir ocultando algo que ya todos sabían.

\- No… Está en el dormitorio...- Confesó finalmente. Y se preparó para una reacción eufórica, que nunca llegó. Aquello resultaba aún más extraño- ¿Qué ocurre, García?.

Un silencio al otro lado de la línea que sólo aumentó la tensión del momento.

\- Chelsea Watson ha muerto… Se ha suicidado…

Morgan se quedó petrificado. ¿Suicidado?. Hizo el cálculo mental rápidamente.

\- García...Estaba de seis meses…

\- Sí...- Corroboró ella en voz baja- Pensábamos que se recuperaría después de atrapar a su agresor, y durante un tiempo así lo pareció…. Pero he hablado con sus médicos esta mañana y por lo visto entró en una depresión profunda… Se cortó las venas… Una amiga la encontró anoche en su apartamento… Llevaba horas muerta…

Derek miró hacia el pasillo de la segunda planta. Emily aún no había salido del dormitorio. No quería ni imaginar cómo le podría afectar aquella noticia. Sabía que había estado en contacto con ella incluso después del caso.

\- Está bien...- Dijo finalmente con voz calmada- Yo me encargo de Emily… Por favor, dile a Hotch que llegaremos más tarde...- Hizo una pausa, reconsiderando su última frase- Tal vez no vayamos hoy...- Rectificó.

Cortó la llamada, y se quedó con los ojos fijos en el teléfono, preguntándose cómo iba a contarle aquello. Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente Emily bajaba las escaleras. Frunció el ceño al verlo, con expresión curiosa, y terminó de bajar los últimos peldaños hasta situarse frente a él.

\- ¿Un caso?.

Derek se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y la tomó de la mano. Le acarició la mejilla. Emily estrechó sus ojos al notar su mirada triste.

\- ¿Derek...?- Balbuceó conteniendo un gemido. _Algo iba definitivamente mal._

\- Ven conmigo… Tenemos que hablar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

Os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Por si os surge la duda, no falta ningún capítulo en medio. Es que he omitido la escena en la que Derek le cuenta a Emily lo que ocurre.

En cualquier caso, espero que os guste..:)

**Capítulo 16**

\- Gracias por venir.

Derek se apartó de la puerta para que J.J. entrara. La había llamado con la esperanza de que pudiera hablar con Emily, que se había mantenido en una actitud de aislamiento desde que le había contado lo ocurrido con Chelsea.

\- Espero poder ayudar…- Miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está?.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección hacia la terraza.

\- No se ha movido de ahí en toda la mañana… Insiste en que está bien pero es evidente que no lo está en absoluto. Sé que se culpa, y no sé cómo hacerle entender lo contrario.

J.J. asintió en un gesto de comprensión. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la terraza y se detuvo al ver a Emily. Estaba sentada en el sillón- columpio que había instalado Derek. Suponía que lo había hecho a propia petición de Emily. Era un sillón amplio, de dos plazas. Emily levantó la vista un segundo al percatarse de su presencia, y luego apartó la mirada.

J.J. suspiró y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Derek te ha llamado...- Se limitó a decir en voz alta lo evidente.- Se preocupa demasiado. Estoy bien.

\- Sólo quería asegurarse...Ya sabes como es...- Sonrió la rubia- Te identificaste con Chelsea desde el primer momento…

\- Y ahora está muerta...- Declaró Emily fijando sus ojos en ella.

En ese momento se percató de que Derek tenía razón. Lo vio en su expresión. Se sentía culpable.

\- Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso… Fue su decisión…

Emily la miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿Su decisión? ¿Fue su decisión que la secuestraran, la violaran, que se quedara embarazada?… Debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo iba mal a pesar de su insistencia en que se estaba recuperando… Hablé con ella sólo hace un par de semanas.

\- Emily…Ella no quería que lo supieras...

Pero aquello no le valía.

\- ¡Soy perfiladora! ¡Tenía que haberlo visto venir!- Exclamó exasperada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en tratar de convencerla de algo que estaba tan claro para ella?.- Y en el horror en el que vivía… Mató a su propio hijo… ¿Cómo pude ignorar las señales?

J.J. se quedó en silencio, sorprendida por su reacción. Tardó aún varios segundos en reaccionar.

\- No era tu responsabilidad… Y siempre se puede elegir… En todas las circunstancias siempre se puede elegir.. Y ella eligió esto...- Logró captar la atención de Emily. Había apartado de nuevo la mirada, pero parecía escucharla- Ahora debes pensar en tu bebé… Derek está muy preocupado por ti, lo sabes, ¿no?.

La oyó suspirar con suavidad.

\- Quiere que pasemos unos días en casa de su madre… Aún no le ha contado nada del bebé.

J.J. frunció el ceño. Había asumido que ya habían cruzado ese puente.

\- Es una buena idea. Será un cambio de aires y tú necesitas despejarte… Estoy segura de que su madre estará encantada de recibirte… Se alegrará tanto de saber que será abuela...

Sólo de imaginar a Emily en una conversación con la que era su más que probable "futura suegra", la hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, Emily no parecía en absoluto feliz con la idea.

\- Emily, ¿Qué ocurre?.

De nuevo enfrentó sus ojos. J.J. pudo leer perfectamente el miedo en su rostro.

\- ¿Y si tenías razón? ¿Y si hay una posibilidad de que este bebé no sea de Derek?.

J.J. tuvo que hacer memoria para comprender a qué se refería. Se sintió culpable de haberle sembrado aquella duda.

\- Emily… Cuando te insinué eso, no tenía todos los datos… Partí de una presunción totalmente errónea. Es imposible que tu hijo sea de Benjamin… Tenías razón cuando dijiste que jamás te habría puesto la mano encima estando inconsciente- Hizo una pausa, mientras la evaluaba. Parecía realmente mortificada por aquel asunto- Sólo te lo dije porque sospeché de tu embarazo. Si hubiera sabido lo que había ocurrido realmente en aquel sótano, no habría tenido ninguna duda sobre su paternidad.

Esperó a que Emily respondiera de alguna manera, pero sólo se mantuvo en silencio.

\- ¿Sabe Derek algo de esto?.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Se lo comenté una vez, pero él está convencido de que es de él…No quiero angustiarle más con mis problemas. Y en honor a la verdad, sé que es una locura dudar de su paternidad… No sé… Supongo que con todo lo de Chelsea han vuelto mis inseguridades.

\- No puedes dejar que te afecte de este modo- Continuó J.J.- Si necesitas llorar, hazlo… Si necesitas estar apartada de todos unos días, hazlo… Pero luego tienes que pasar página. No puedes hacerte esto… Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz con Derek y con tu bebé…

\- Como una familia...- Susurró Emily recordando las palabras de Derek en el hospital hacía un par de meses.

J.J. abrió los ojos, perpleja por su sinceridad.

\- ¿Te lo ha pedido?- Preguntó con una cautelosa curiosidad.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño. Aún le costó un poco entender a qué se refería. Abrió la boca sorprendida.

\- No vamos a casarnos, J.J. Estamos muy lejos de eso- Le aclaró.

Notó que J.J. trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?- La cuestionó.

J.J. la estudió detenidamente. ¿En realidad no era consciente de lo que ocurría? Todos podían ver lo unidos que estaban. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Se complementaban a la perfección, y secretamente hacían apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo tardarían en comprometerse formalmente.

\- ¿Estás segura?…

Emily la fulminó con la mirada.

\- No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea J.J.- Y en ese momento, su expresión burlona delató algo más- Oh… Dios… Lo pensáis todos...- Dedujo con voz ahogada.

\- Emily...- Continuó J.J.- Vais a tener un hijo, prácticamente vivís juntos y ahora quiere llevarte a conocer a su madre... Sabes muy bien que Derek, a pesar de la fama que arrastra, es un hombre de familia… ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en pedirte que te cases con él?. Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya…

Cuando Emily abrió los ojos con el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro, J.J. se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad hasta que ella lo había mencionado.

\- Ya conozco a su madre...- Le recordó ella en un vano intento por rebatir su teoría.

\- Ahora la vas a conocer como algo más que una compañera de trabajo...- Puntualizó J.J.

Emily resopló, totalmente frustrada.

\- Aún no sé si iré...- Protestó en un gesto infantil.

J.J. se echó a reír.

\- Oh… Claro que irás, Em… Claro que irás…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La casa donde Derek había crecido en Chicago, era más que una casa. La primera vez que Emily había estado allí, había tenido la impresión de encontrarse en un verdadero hogar, y aquella sensación se repitió cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Nada más entrar, oyeron voces femeninas que parecían proceder de algún lugar del interior de la vivienda. Emily se preparó para enfrentar el momento, pero habían sido tan sigilosos, que nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

\- Vamos, están en la cocina- La instó con suavidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella básicamente se había quedado petrificada en su sitio, sonrió y tiró de su mano.

Lo siguió a través del acogedor salón, hasta llegar al umbral de la cocina. Justo cuando vislumbró a las otras mujeres, se zafó de la mano de Derek, en un gesto de puro nerviosismo. No sabían nada sobre ellos, y menos aún sobre el bebé. No tenía idea de cómo iban a encajar la noticia. Derek simplemente les había dicho que iba a ir acompañado de una compañera de trabajo que pasaba por un momento delicado. Por supuesto, recordaban a Emily, pero ninguno quería recordar las circunstancias en que se habían conocido años atrás.

Las tres parecían muy afanadas preparando la cena.

\- Espero que esteis preparando mi plato favorito- Bromeó Derek a modo de saludo.

Cuando las tres se abalanzaron hacia Derek, Emily dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente. En dos segundos, estaban cubriéndolo de besos y abrazos.

Se mantuvo en un prudente segundo plano, esperando su turno. Rezó para que su recibimiento no fuera tan entusiasta. No estaba preparada para semejante muestra de efusividad. Finalmente, las mujeres se apartaron y por primera vez parecieron fijarse en ella.

\- Esta es Emily...- La presentó Derek- No sé si la recordáis…

\- Oh, claro que sí...- Se apresuró a confirmar Fran Morgan. Sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en su vientre abultado, que Emily, cubrió con sus manos, en un instinto protector. Luego se volvió hacia su hijo con curiosidad; la misma curiosidad que repentinamente compartía también con Desiree y Sarah. Sin embargo, optó por ser discreta, y no preguntó al respecto. Simplemente se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos y le dio un abrazo breve, pero cálido- ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo?.

\- Bien...Un poco movido… Pero bien...- Contestó Emily esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa, pero estaba tan nerviosa que resultó cualquier cosa menos natural.

Sin embargo, Fran pareció no darle más importancia, y le sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Desiree, Sarah…, enseñadle su habitación…- Se detuvo de nuevo en su vientre- Supongo que necesitas descansar. Puedes recostarte un rato hasta las cena.

Emily no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Se preguntó qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza.

\- Gracias...- Se limitó a decir en voz baja, y acto seguido siguió a las dos hermanas, que parecían encantadas con su visita.

Morgan, por su parte, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que su madre se las había ingeniado para quedarse a solas con él.

Sonrió al reconocer su genuina mirada "Fran Morgan". Cuando eran pequeños, sus hermanas y él creían firmemente que era capaz de leer el pensamiento, y de mayores no habían cambiado en absoluto de opinión. Siempre le decían que se parecía a su padre, pero Derek estaba bastante seguro que las cualidades de perfilador las había heredado de su madre.

\- ¿Quieres una galleta?- Le preguntó obviando la pregunta inevitable. Señaló hacia una pequeña fuente sobre la mesa, repleta de sus galletas de mantequilla favoritas.

Derek alzó una ceja hacia ella, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó hacia allí.

\- Oh… Mamá… Eres la mejor...- La aduló haciéndole un guiño. De prácticamente un bocado engulló la primera galleta, ante la mirada divertida de su madre. Sólo para demostrarle que sus galletas eran las más increíbles del mundo, se metió otra en la boca.

\- Dime...- Dijo su madre con total naturalidad- ¿Tienes algo que ver con ese bebé?

Por supuesto, Derek esperaba la pregunta de un momento a otro, pero no tan pronto. Habría deseado tener tiempo para prepararla antes, pero parecía que su madre no tenía interés en retrasar el tema. Lo pilló tan de sorpresa, que se atragantó, y comenzó a toser, ahogado con aquella galleta que sólo segundos antes había devorado con tanto gusto.

\- Oh… Derek… Nunca has tenido paciencia para comer...- Se limitó a decir Fran al tiempo que le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

Derek consiguió volver a respirar, después de unos momentos realmente delicados. Miró a su madre con incredulidad, pero ésta se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a alzar una ceja hacia él. Finalmente resopló, dándose por vencido.

\- Tengo todo que ver…

Y a pesar de que lo había supuesto, fue una auténtico impacto para ella.

\- ¡Dios mío!- Exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro- ¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho nada? ¿De cuántos meses está? ¿Está bien el bebé? ¿Es un niño o una niña?…

Las preguntas comenzaron a salir de su boca de forma tan atropellada que Morgan no tuvo opción siquiera a contestarlas. Finalmente, se acercó a ella, y la tomó de las manos.

\- Mamá...- La llamó con suavidad, pero ella continuaba en estado de shock- Mamá…

A la segunda vez que escuchó su nombre, pareció reaccionar. Se quedó por fin en silencio, y lo miró con preocupación..

\- Todo está bien…- Fue lo primero que quiso asegurarle para que se calmara- Está de algo más de cinco meses… Y es un niño….

Fran estudió a su hijo. Podía ver que estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo que algo lo inquietaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Derek?.- No pudo evitar pensar en lo poco dado a los compromisos que siempre había sido, y sacó la conclusión obvia- No me digas que esto fue producto de una noche de mucho alcohol… O cualquier otra cosa irreflexiva que parece estar tan de moda…

Derek tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contarle la verdad. Si había algo que su madre no necesitaba conocer eran las circunstancias en las que se había concebido aquel bebé. Así que se limitó a decir lo que ella realmente quería escuchar de su boca.

\- La quiero, mamá...- Le confesó con sinceridad- Estoy enamorado de ella…

Fran se quedó boquiabierta. Jamás imaginó que algún día lo oiría decir algo así.

\- Lleváis trabajando juntos desde hace años… ¿Cómo es que ahora…?- Dejó la pregunta en el aire, y estrechó sus ojos sobre él.

Derek dio un paso hacia atrás. Bajó la vista al suelo, y luego enfrentó su mirada.

\- Es la mujer más increíble que he conocido nunca... Es valiente, inteligente, divertida, generosa, preciosa y… Ni siquiera sabe que es todas esas cosas...- Dijo, revelando sus sentimientos- Me fijé en ella desde la primera vez que la vi… Pero fue después de que… se fue.. -Añadió a sabiendas de que su madre haría la deducción lógica. Le había contado la historia de su amiga, que había vuelto de entre los muertos- Y de que regresó… Cuando todo cambió…

Fran sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco mientras era testigo de sus palabras. Estaba enamorado. No tenía duda alguna.

\- ¿Ella está bien? Dijiste que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Derek suspiró. Se sentó en una de las sillas, junto a la mesa, e invitó a su madre a unirse a él. Ella lo hizo unos segundos después. Le dio tiempo para que se explicara.

\- Por diversas circunstancias esto ha sido muy difícil para ella… No me entiendas mal… Está feliz con la llegada del bebé… Pero supongo que no es fácil asimilar tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo. Emily no creció en un hogar como este….- Añadió y, aunque sabía que le estaba ocultando datos de vital importancia para que lo entendiera, sabía que en realidad, parte del problema radicaba precisamente en lo sola que había crecido- Y le resulta difícil entender que siempre tendrá a alguien ahí para ella… Además…. Alguien a quien conocía ha muerto recientemente, y ha estado muy afectada… Pensé que era buena idea traerla aquí…Quería que se sintiera como si estuviera en una familia.

Fran tomó a su hijo de la mano.

\- Está con su familia….- Lo corrigió con suavidad. Luego sonrió, sin ocultar su felicidad- Así que me vas a hacer abuela después de todo…


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia está terminando. Estos serán ya los últimos capítulos porque tengo el final ya esbozado en mi cabeza. Tal vez un par de capítulos más.

Gracias por leer!

**Capítulo 17**

Emily aprovechó para descansar tal y como le había sugerido la madre de Derek. No se había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba hasta que se recostó un rato en la cama después de ducharse y cambiarse. Estaba profundamente dormida cuando Morgan tocó a su puerta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaba junto a su cama.

\- Lo siento… Creo que me he dormido...- Se disculpó desperezándose- Bajo enseguida…

Se sentó junto a ella.

\- No te preocupes…Vine hace un rato pero no quise despertarte. Te hemos dejado comida en la cocina.

Emily se sintió terriblemente mal por haber faltado a la cena.

\- Tu madre pensará que soy una maleducada...- Se lamentó sinceramente.

Derek sonrió. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente.

\- Mi madre ha estado tres veces embarazada… Sabe lo agotador que es. Fue ella la que insistió en que te dejara dormir. Mañana tendremos tiempo para comer juntos. Estaremos todo el fin de semana, así que no hay problema- Estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, estudiándola- ¿Tienes hambre?.

\- La verdad es que sí…- Admitió con una tímida sonrisa- Dormir me ha abierto el apetito.

Juntos se dirigieron hasta la cocina, y Derek la acompañó mientras Emily devoraba el guiso que Fran había cocinado.

\- Creo que podría quedarme a vivir aquí eternamente- Bromeó ella. Se levantó para recoger la mesa, pero Derek fue más rápido que ella y le quitó el plato de las manos.

\- Derek… No estoy enferma- Le recordó alzando una ceja- Soy perfectamente capaz de limpiar lo que ensucio.

\- Lo sé… Pero quiero hacerlo...- Dijo él mientras abría el grifo del agua y se afanaba en lavar los utensilios que había usado.

Emily lo observó divertida desde su silla.

\- ¿Qué haremos mañana?-Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Derek la miró de reojo, y comenzó a secar los platos y los cubiertos.

\- Podemos ir al parque, al zoo, o simplemente ir a pasear. Conozco un par de buenas cafeterías por aquí.- Le sugirió- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?.

Ella dudó durante un momento.

\- No sé… ¿No quieres pasar el día con tu familia?.

Le parecía lo más natural. Al fin y al cabo habían venido para eso.

Después de dejar en orden la cocina, se sentó junto a ella.

\- A propósito de eso… A mi madre le gustaría llevarte de compras.

Esperó su reacción horrorizada que, como había previsto, no tardó en llegar. Y a la vista de su expresión de terror, optó por omitir que su madre ya sabía todo el asunto del bebé. No quería ponerla aún más nerviosa, y al fin y al cabo le había arrancado la promesa de mantenerlo entre ellos por el momento.

\- Derek… ¿En serio me ves con tu madre yendo de compras?.-Jadeó aún impactada con su sugerencia.

Él se encogió de hombros, conteniendo la risa.

\- Estoy seguro de que le haría mucha ilusión… ¿Por qué no pruebas? Igual te gusta…

Emily torció el gesto con evidente incomodidad. Si no era capaz de tratar con su propia madre, ¿cómo iba a tratar con la madre de Derek?.

\- Sólo si vienes con nosotras...- Le propuso finalmente- Además, así podríamos contarle lo del bebé.

Derek carraspeó un par de veces antes de contestar. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que sospechara, pero parecía demasiado enfrascada en su invitación, como para que lo hiciera.

\- Está bien… - Aceptó- Nos divertiremos, ya lo verás.

Se echó a reír cuando Emily se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos con la desconfianza dibujada en el rostro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, los tres se encaminaron hacia la zona comercial. Por supuesto, Fran estaba entusiasmada con la idea; Emily resignada en un principio, iba compartiendo el entusiasmo con Fran a medida que pasaban las horas; y Morgan, por su parte, se sentía atrapado entre ambas. Pasaron todo el día de compras, hasta que por la tarde, volvieron a la casa.

\- ¡Jesús!- Exclamó Derek cargando cuatro bolsas en cada mano, todas repletas de cosas de bebés- Si llego a saber esto no habría aceptado acompañaros.

Llegó junto al sofá del salón, y las dejó a un lado. Acto seguido, se dejó caer a plomo en el sillón. Emily y Fran venían riendo detrás de él tal y como lo habían venido haciendo durante todo el camino a pie hasta la casa.

La salida había ido mucho mejor de lo que Emily había supuesto. Tenía que admitir que Fran Morgan sabía lo que hacía cuando se trataba de ir de tiendas. Compraron justo todas aquellas cosas que ni a ellos, por inexperiencia, ni a Penélope, por su consumismo descontrolado, se les había ocurrido comprar. Y quizás eran las más necesarias.

Además, no había habido ninguna pregunta incómoda de por medio. Fran la había hecho sentir a gusto en todo momento, y a Emily le encantaba comprobar por sí misma cómo se relacionaba con su hijo. Se les veía muy unidos y deseó ser capaz de crear ese tipo de relación con su propio hijo.

\- No puedo más… No sé ni cuantas tiendas hemos recorrido- Emily se dejó caer junto a Derek, y contuvo la risa al ver su gesto de incredulidad. Al fin y al cabo él es el que había ido cargando todos y cada uno de los paquetes.

\- Voy a traer algo para comer…

Fran desapareció en la cocina, y poco después volvió con una bandeja de sus galletas de mantequilla y una jarra de zumo de naranja. Derek la ayudó a servir el zumo y pronto estuvieron los tres reunidos alrededor de la mesita de café del salón.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos…No tenía ni idea de que se necesitaban tantas cosas- Suspiró Emily en un gesto sincero.

\- Estoy encantada de hacerlo… Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en una tienda de bebés… He de reconocer que todo cambiado mucho...- Respondió ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hijo.

\- Supongo que no en lo imprescindible...- Añadió Derek- Muchas gracias por esto, mamá… Aunque la próxima vez, pediremos un taxi...- Añadió con fingido disgusto. En realidad estaba encantado de la forma en que Emily y su madre parecían haber conectado.

\- ¿Sigues trabajando?- Le preguntó Fran con curiosidad. No podía imaginarse a Emily pateando puertas ni persiguiendo delincuentes en ese estado.

\- Sólo en lo que no requiera demasiada actividad… Aunque si ya se me hace pesado, no me imagino lo que será dentro de unos meses.- Bromeó ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de zumo.

\- Imagino que tus padres estarán felices…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo inoportuno de su comentario, hasta que vio cómo Emily se quedaba paralizada con el vaso de zumo en la mano.

\- Mamá...- Le advirtió Derek. Era evidente que no había tenido mala intención, pero sabía de sobra lo que aquel tema la incomodaba.

\- No he hablado con mi madre desde hace tiempo...- Admitió con nerviosismo- Meses en realidad…

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella.

\- ¿No has hablado con ella desde que volviste de Francia?. Pensé que habías dicho que sí...- Trató de recordar. Ya no estaba muy seguro de si se lo había oído o lo había asumido.

\- Sí… Supongo que lo dije… Era mi intención…- Balbuceó ella. No le hacía ninguna gracia que la hubiera pillado en una mentira delante de su madre.

\- Bueno… Aún estás a tiempo de hacerlo. Estoy segura de que se alegrará por ti. Cualquier madre sería feliz de saber que su hijo o hija van a darle un nieto.- Le dirigió una sonrisa amable, que Emily recibió con profundo agradecimiento- ¿Y que hay de tu padre?.

\- Mamá...- Volvió a intervenir Derek. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? Había sido muy prudente durante todo aquel tiempo y ahora de repente la estaba sometiendo al tercer grado. Se volvió hacia Emily con gesto de disculpa pero ella le hizo un pequeño gesto de negación, haciéndole saber que no tenía importancia.

\- No veo a mi padre desde que tenía ocho años… Así que no se si se alegraría por mí…

Ahora Derek era el que parecía más sorprendido. Emily nunca le había hablado de su padre. Le resultaba extraño que hablara con aquella naturalidad de él delante de su madre.

Fran, sentada frente a ella, se inclinó para tomarla de la mano.

\- Bueno… Estoy convencida de que a ese bebé no le faltará gente que lo ame y se preocupe por él… ¿Ya tienes nombre?.

Derek y Emily se miraron entre sí. Aún no habían hablado entre ellos de ningún nombre en concreto, aunque era de suponer que ya habían barajado alguno cada uno por su cuenta.

Fran observó la interacción entre ambos con diversión. Si de algo le había servido ir de tiendas con ellos, había sido para comprobar lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro, a pesar de todos los problemas que pudieran existir.

\- Mamá...- Por tercera vez, Derek le hizo un gesto de advertencia.

Pero esta vez, Fran Morgan resopló con evidente fastidio.

\- Por el amor de Dios, Derek… ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte por todo? Sólo estamos conversando.

Aquella pequeña bronca a su hijo, junto con el inmediato gesto de obediencia infantil de éste, hizo reír a Emily. Derek se volvió hacia ella, aún incrédulo por el hecho de que se hubiera decantando claramente por el bando de su madre.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó entre risas- Es que tenías que verte la cara… De repente parecía que tenías cinco años.

Derek jadeó aún más estupefacto.

\- Muy graciosa, Em… Muy graciosa…

Fran se unió a las risas de Emily. En aquel momento, viéndola así de feliz, podía darse cuenta de lo que Derek había visto en ella.

Y Emily por su parte, se sentía como si realmente estuviera en familia. En un gesto inconsciente, colocó la mano sobre su vientre. Fran la observó con ternura, y todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- Se va a llamar como su abuelo...- Dijo al fin Emily, dirigiéndose a Fran.

Ésta, se quedó perpleja sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar sus palabras, ni como conectarlas con la información que le acababa de dar de su propio padre.

\- Pensaba que no tenías relación con él...- Le recordó.

Emily podía notar los ojos de Derek sobre ella. Aún sin verlo, sabía que estaba sorprendido con su decisión. Era la primera vez que mencionaba en voz alta que tuviera esa intención.

\- Me refería a su abuelo paterno en realidad...- Le aclaró ella con una sonrisa tímida- Hank…

Ahora fueron Derek y Fran los que se miraron entre sí, con la misma emoción contenida en su rostro. Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras. No sólo por el hecho de que hubiera decidido llamarlo así, sino porque ambos estaban convencidos de que ella no sospechaba nada sobre su pequeña mentira.

Emily supo leer entre líneas.

\- Aunque esté embarazada sigo siendo una excelente perfiladora…- Continuó, dirigiéndose a Derek- Sabía que se lo habías contado desde que se te ocurrió proponerme que fuéramos de compras.- Añadió arqueando las cejas…. Siempre sé cuando mientes, Derek Morgan...- Bromeó.

Y justo en aquel momento ambos recordaron la otra mentira... La que les había llevado hasta allí. La que Emily no había sabido ver. Fran notó inmediatamente el cambio de atmósfera entre ambos. Se miraban, en silencio, como si se comunicaran entre ellos sin necesidad de palabras.. Y podría jurar que había dolor en sus rostros.

Emily suspiró con nerviosismo, y se levantó del sillón.

\- Voy a acostarme un rato… Estoy rendida...- Se excusó en voz baja. Apartó deliberadamente sus ojos de Fran. Aquella mujer podría dedicarse perfectamente a trabajar como perfiladora.

Derek se incorporó detrás de ella, ante la expresión de sorpresa de su madre. La detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

\- Emily...- Susurró. ¿Cómo habían conseguido que todo se torciera con solo un estúpido comentario?.

Ella se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa triste.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó. Luego se dirigió a Fran- Gracias por todo, Fran…

Ambos la vieron alejarse hasta que finalmente se quedaron a solas.

\- ¿Me quieres contar qué está pasando aquí?- Le exigió saber su madre. Y por la determinación de su voz, sabía que no se iba a conformar con medias verdades.

Derek suspiró y se frotó las sienes, mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas.

\- ¿Derek?- Insistió su madre, poniéndose de pie, frente a él.

\- Nos secuestraron durante un caso, mamá…- Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarle aquello, así que optó por resumir la historia hasta llegar al hecho básico- Nos obligó a hacer cosas para salvar nuestras vidas… Para salvar la de ella en realidad… Le mentí para que lo aceptara, porque sabía que si no lo hacía la mataría…- Continuó de forma ambigua, esperando que ella fuera capaz de leer entre líneas, a pesar de su expresión de desconcierto.

\- Por Dios, hijo… ¿De qué estás hablando?- Jadeó ella sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería, pero sin ser capaz de asimilarlo.

\- Se quedó embarazada… - Concluyó él al fin- Se quedó embarazada… Y en lugar de culparme por ello, sé que aún le aterroriza saber que volvería a hacer las cosas exactamente de la misma manera. Que volvería a mentirle sin dudarlo si con ello le salvo la vida…

Fran lo escuchó en silencio mientras iba desgranándole la historia. Se sinceró finalmente con ella, le confesó sus miedos, sus dudas y sobretodo, su profundo amor por Emily. Le habló de Chelsea, de lo que le había afectado su muerte, de lo responsable que se había sentido por no poder ayudarla. Le habló de los momentos felices, y de los momentos más duros. Le habló no sólo de Benjamin, sino también de Doyle, de sus propios sentimientos respecto a la otra mentira que ella le había contado, también para salvarlo a él, y al resto del equipo. Y le habló de los momentos que habían vivido juntos durante todos aquellos años. De las bromas entre ellos, de su complicidad, de sus gustos por los mismos escritores y del apoyo que se prestaban siempre sin siquiera necesitar pedirlo en voz alta. Se desahogó con ella sin que lo interrumpiera en ningún momento, hasta que terminó, con los ojos húmedos y el corazón más ligero.

\- ¿Crees que ayudaría que hablara con Emily?- Le preguntó finalmente cuando hubo terminado.

Derek la miró sorprendido. No esperaba aquella reacción calmada.

\- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella...- Se limitó a contestarle.

\- Bueno… Lo tomaré como un sí…

Acto seguido, se acercó a él, y lo abrazó con ternura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Emily se despertó de madrugada. Aquella noche le estaba costando conciliar el sueño. De forma instintiva, su mano recorrió el espacio junto al suyo, sólo para confirmar que efectivamente Derek no estaba allí. A su llegada, la habían instalado en la habitación de invitados, mientras que Morgan dormía en su propia habitación. Derek había decidido mantener a sus hermanas, al margen de su relación. No quería agobiar más a Emily. Creía que por el momento tendría suficiente con lidiar con su madre. Ese era el motivo por el que no compartían habitación.

Después de su conversación de la tarde, todo había sido un poco extraño. Habían disfrutado en familia una cena agradable y sosegada. Sin preguntas curiosas ni silencios extraños. Emily se había despedido pronto, excusándose en su embarazo, y Derek había preferido no hacer demasiadas preguntas. Ya su madre estaba involucrada, no quería involucrar también a sus hermanas.

Comprobó el reloj. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, hasta que finalmente desistió de tratar de volver a dormirse. Se levantó, y en silencio, se dirigió a la cocina. Pensó que tal vez tomar un vaso de leche, le serviría para volver a conciliar el sueño.

Prácticamente de puntillas, entró en la cocina. Abrió la nevera, y se sirvió un poco de leche fría. Luego se sentó a la mesa, meditando sobre los acontecimientos del día.

Estaba tan absorta, que no se percató de la presencia de la madre de Derek hasta que prácticamente la tuvo delante. Dio un pequeño salto en la silla, tomada por la sorpresa.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó rápidamente, Fran- No pretendí asustarte.

Emily, recuperada del susto, esbozó una sonrisa.

\- No tienes que disculparte… Esta es tu casa.

Aún le resultaba extraño tutearla, pero Fran había insistido desde el primer momento.

Ésta, por su parte, repitió los mismos pasos que había seguido Emily hacía unos minutos. Fue a la nevera, se sirvió un vaso de leche, y luego tomó asiento junto a ella en la mesa.

\- A mí también me cuesta dormir por las noches. Suelo desvelarme… Ya me sucedía cuando el padre de Derek pasaba las noches patrullando. Me despertaba pensando que podría haberle ocurrido algo mientras yo dormía…Finalmente murió cuando menos lo esperaba….

Por supuesto, Emily conocía esa historia. Todos en el equipo la conocían, en realidad.

\- Tuvo que ser muy duro educar a tres niños sola…

Fran hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

\- Mas tarde dejé de dormir por ellos… Tenía miedo de que les ocurriera algo, después de lo que pasó con su padre… Tenía tanto miedo que no me di cuenta del infierno por el que estaba pasando Derek justo delante de mí.

Emily bajó la vista hacia sus manos. Aquel tema era demasiado delicado como para profundizar en él.

\- Estuviste aquí cuando detuvieron a ese malnacido…, e imagino que Derek te ha hablado sobre ello… Posiblemente más de lo que ha hecho conmigo.- Añadió Fran en voz baja.- No debe ser fácil hablar de algo así con una madre…

Emily se habría sentido culpable si hubiera visto en ella un mínimo rastro de resentimiento, pero lo único que percibió en ella fue un agradecimiento sincero. Podía ver que la aliviaba saber que él podía confiar en alguien.

\- Ningún niño debería pasar por algo así...- Susurró Emily con tristeza. No se le ocurría que otra cosa decir. No podía ni imaginar el horror que Derek debía haber vivido de niño. Siempre la había sorprendido la capacidad que había demostrado para salir adelante.

\- No, no debería...- Suspiró Fran- Y sin embargo, ocurrió… Y yo no lo vi. Siempre tuve miedo de que se juntara con malas compañías, que acabara en el mundo de las drogas, que le dispararan en cualquier esquina… Tenía tanto miedo, que no vi lo evidente…

Emily frunció el ceño con gesto de interrogación. De repente tenía la sensación de que aquella conversación no era fortuita.

\- Pasé por alto que él haría cualquier cosa para sacar a su familia adelante… Que se sacrificaría incluso a sí mismo sólo para salvarnos al resto… Igual que había hecho su padre cuando se puso delante del hombre que le disparó.

Y entonces Emily finalmente lo comprendió. Suspiró suavemente, y asintió.

\- Derek te ha contado lo que nos ocurrió…

Fran puso entonces su mano sobre la de Emily.

\- Jamás lo he visto tan enamorado de alguien como lo está de ti… O quizás sería más correcto decir que es la primera vez que se enamora realmente de alguien….- Hizo una pausa, y la miró a los ojos.- Así que si tú sientes lo mismo… Y por lo que he visto, así es…. Tienes que aceptarle tal y como es…

Emily la escuchó en silencio, hasta que terminó. Se quedó pensativa, tratando de encontrar la respuesta adecuada a su argumento.

\- Lo acepto… No cambiaría nada de él… Si soy honesta conmigo misma, creo que somos bastante parecidos en ese sentido… Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Tengo verdadero miedo a que le pueda pasar algo.

Fran podía entender su razonamiento. Al fin y al cabo, ella se sentía exactamente igual.

\- Y entonces vivirás tan pendiente de cualquier peligro inexistente… Que no verás el peligro real…- Notó que Emily estrechaba sus ojos con curiosidad- El peligro de renunciar a la felicidad por miedo a dejarla entrar en tu vida sólo para perderla…

Sus palabras tocaron su corazón, mas de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era así como se sentía, sólo que hasta aquel momento ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Fran la miró con ternura, conmovida por su reacción.

\- Pero te diré una cosa...- Continuó Fran, aún con la mano de Emily entre las suyas- Después de que murió Hank… De lo único que me arrepentí fue de todos esos momentos que perdí sintiendo miedo, porque en esos momentos aparté la felicidad… Y felicidad es lo que él me dio durante todos los años que compartimos…Emily… No puedes vivir tratando de controlarlo todo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, y tal vez por aquel desahogo, se sintió capaz de hablar.

\- ¿Cómo hago eso? ¿Cómo puedo dejar de sentir este miedo que me paraliza?

Fran inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, meditando su pregunta. ¿Realmente había una respuesta para eso? Ella misma era un claro ejemplo de que esa sensación no se iría con solo un par de palabras dulces. Y sin embargo, Emily necesitaba escuchar algo. Necesitaba que alguien le asegurara que todo iría bien… Sólo que eso, no se lo podría asegurar nadie.

Pero había algo que sí había aprendido después de perder a su marido.

\- Disfruta cada momento como si fuera el último… Porque si algún día realmente ocurre algo terrible… Esos momentos serán lo único que tendrás… Y se convertirán en tu fuerza para salir adelante… Lo demás no importa, te lo aseguro.

A aquellas alturas, Emily ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Pero ya no eran lágrimas sólo de dolor, en ellas también había alivio y consuelo. Fran se inclinó sobre ella, y la estrechó entre sus brazos, tal y como habría hecho una madre.

\- Gracias...- Susurró Emily mientras aceptaba su abrazo cálido.- Muchas gracias…

Fran se apartó un poco de ella, manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios.

Sus manos, de nuevo alrededor de las de Emily.

\- Gracias a ti por ponerle su nombre… Me has dado otro momento de felicidad para mi colección…- Respiró hondo antes de continuar- Y ahora, jovencita...- Se levantó de la mesa, y le tendió la mano- Será mejor que vayas a dormir… Tal vez sea un buen momento para buscar la compañía de alguien más adecuado que yo...- Bromeó haciéndole un guiño, hasta el punto de que consiguió sonrojar a Emily- Pero te sugiero que vuelvas a tu cama antes de que mis curiosas hijas se den cuenta de lo que ocurre aquí. Le he prometido a Derek que esperaría para contárselo cuando os fuerais…

Un último abrazo, y ambas se despidieron por esa noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek se despertó al notar el movimiento en el lado vacío de su cama. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró a Emily cobijándose bajo las sábanas.

\- Ey...- Le susurró- ¿Va todo bien?.

Ella asintió en silencio, y simplemente buscó sus brazos para refugiarse. Derek la estrechó contra él, dejando un beso en su frente.

Así, se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Emily abrió los ojos cuando la primera luz de la mañana se filtró a través de las ventanas. Fran tenía razón, no estaba preparada para que las hermanas de Derek la descubrieran en su dormitorio. Se movió con cuidado para no despertarlo, y sigilosamente se levantó de la cama.

En el último momento, sintió la mano de Derek sobre la suya.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó con una sonrisa- No quería despertarte.

Derek se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama.

\- ¿Eres de las que huyen por la mañana?- Bromeó él. La escudriñó con curiosidad. Podía ver en su expresión, que algo había cambiado en ella- Emily, ¿Ha pasado algo?.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación. Miró hacia la puerta, que era definitivamente donde debía dirigirse, pero en lugar de hacerlo, optó por volver a meterse en la cama. Derek la rodeó con su brazo, mientras Emily dejaba reposar su cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien estar justo allí y justo en aquel momento.

\- Em… ¿Qué ocurre?- Insistió él con preocupación.

\- Nada...- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo disfruto el momento.

Miró hacia él y sonrió. Derek estrechó sus ojos, desconcertado. Buscó algún indicio de que algo fuera mal, pero su rostro le indicaba todo lo contrario. Parecía tranquila y serena. Parecía feliz.

Se quedaron así durante largo, con la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, hasta que de repente, Derek notó que Emily se quedaba rígida entre sus brazos. Le dirigió una expresión interrogante, y entonces ella le tomó la mano y la acercó a su vientre.

\- ¿Que…?- Balbuceó él.

\- Shhhh- Le ordenó callar en susurro- Vas a asustarle.

Un par de minutos más, y entonces Derek lo notó. El movimiento de su hijo bajo su mano.

Sin decir una palabra, sus ojos se encontraron en un silencio cómplice.

\- Comencé a sentirlo hace algunas semanas...Al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías… Parecía sólo un aleteo de mariposa… Pero ahora…- Esbozó una sonrisa de pura felicidad mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Derek.- Es la sensación más increíble que puedas imaginar…

Derek tiró de ella con suavidad y se fundieron en un beso largo y profundo.

Cuando se separaron, le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Luego sus dedos se enredaron entre los bucles de su cabello, jugueteando con ellos.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te quiero?...- Le preguntó con aquel tono de voz cálido y sereno que la hacía estremecer.

Ella suspiró, y sonrió con timidez. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y en silencio, por primera vez se permitió no pensar en nada más que en aquel momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Emily estaba terminando de revisar sus informes. Derek y ella tenían previsto organizar una pequeña reunión en casa de éste, para comunicarles el sexo del bebé. Hacía un par de semanas que habían regresado de Chicago, y apenas habían tenido tiempo para nada más que para poner sus expedientes al día. Prácticamente habían vuelto de su último caso, y rezaba para que no surgiera ningún otro.

Sin embargo, por la expresión de Derek, supo inmediatamente que no tendría tanta suerte.

Resopló sin ocultar su disgusto.

\- No puedo creerlo...- Protestó, dejando caer a un lado el informe que tenía en las manos.

Morgan se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpa.

\- Lo siento… Acaban de avisarnos- Le informó.

\- ¿Dónde?.

Aquello no podía ser verdad. Estaba tan agotada que no creía que fuera capaz de tomar otro avión.

\- En Las Vegas.

Jadeó con incredulidad.

\- ¡¿En serio?!… ¡¿No podría ser más lejos?!- Exclamó tan alto que parte del personal se volvió hacia ella con curiosidad.

Derek se echó a reír. Se la veía frustrada como una niña pequeña. A cambio, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Creo que Hotch estará de acuerdo en que te quedes aquí, con García- Le sugirió alzando una ceja- No hay razón para que viajes. Puedes ayudar desde aquí.

Pero Emily se negó con vehemencia.

\- No vais a tratarme como si de pronto me hubiera convertido en una carga inútil...- Le recriminó frunciendo el ceño.

Esta vez Morgan tuvo que contener una pequeña sonrisa para no enojarla más. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Finalmente, con un gesto de la cabeza, lo invitó a seguirlo.

\- Vamos, están en la oficina de Rossi…

Emily resopló nuevamente antes de levantarse. Derek se dio cuenta de cómo en sólo dos semanas su forma de moverse había cambiado. Se la veía sin duda más torpe en sus movimientos, aunque ni siquiera bajo tortura lo admitiría en voz alta.

Caminaron uno junto al otro, sin tocarse. Aún eran muy conscientes de su situación en el ámbito laboral y no querían arriesgarse a que ojos inadecuados fueran testigos de su relación. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Rossi, Derek dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta y acto seguido se hizo a un lado para que Emily entrara. Un último suspiro de resignación y cruzó el umbral, seguida de Derek.

Y lo que pretendía ser una reunión laboral, resultó ser una auténtica fiesta sorpresa. De la nada, otros cinco agentes la saludaron ataviados con serpentinas y gorritos de papel. En sólo dos segundos, se encontró rodeada de abrazos y felicitaciones por la llegada de su bebé. Más concretamente de su "niño". Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la decoración que sin duda, había sido obra de García. Había azul por todas partes.

\- Supongo que esto es obra tuya...- Le recriminó a Morgan con suavidad. Sin embargo, su sonrisa la delataba.

\- ¡No le eches la culpa!- Intervino García- Todas las embarazadas deben tener su fiesta del bebé.

Emily abrió los ojos en la comprensión de que realmente de eso se trataba todo aquello.

\- Chicos, no teníais que haberos molestado…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que teníamos que molestarnos!- La corrigió rápidamente Rossi, y tiró de ella hasta llevarla a un pequeño sillón, que Emily habría jurado que era la primera vez que lo veía en su vida. Dirigió sus ojos hacia Morgan, y éste le sonrió alzando las cejas. Sin embargo, no intervino, se quedó parado frente al grupo, observando cómo se desvivían por complacerla.

En un segundo estaba sentada en el sillón, rodeada de todo el equipo.

Los regalos tanto para ella como para el bebé, se fueron sucediendo, entre pequeñas exclamaciones de sorpresa, consejos de los más expertos en la materia, y preguntas fruto de la curiosidad. Emily se dejó querer, aunque no podía negar que todo aquello la abrumaba un poco. Más de una vez cruzó sus ojos con Derek, pero éste seguía manteniéndose en un segundo plano disfrutando de la escena.

Se la veía absolutamente hermosa, con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. J.J. y García, la habían flanqueado a los lados, curioseando cada regalo, mientras Reid, Rossi y Hotch, iban pasándole más y más regalos.

\- Este es el mío...- Dijo Reid extendiendo un pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel rojo.

Emily extendió la mano para tomarlo, pero García se adelantó y prácticamente se lo arrancó. Lo sacudió un poco, totalmente intrigada.

\- ¿Qué demonios has metido en algo tan pequeño, Reid?- Le preguntó.- No será un libro, ¿no?- Se volvió hacia J.J.- No hay libros tan pequeños, ¿verdad?.

\- Bueno… En realidad, los hay...- Le corrigió éste. Inmediatamente se llevó un manotazo de Rossi en la cabeza, causando la risas de todos.

\- No le habrás comprado un libro...- Le recriminó. Siendo Reid, lo creía capaz de ello.

Éste abrió la boca, ofendido.

\- ¡Un libro siempre es un buen regalo!...- Protestó- Pero definitivamente no es un libro.

Aún con la desconfianza reflejada en su rostro, García le entregó el regalo a Emily.

\- Venga, ábrelo… - La animó Hotch.

Emily aún estaba riendo cuando abrió el regalo. Jadeó al ver una cadena con una medalla, con la imagen de un pequeño ángel.

\- Reid...- Balbuceó, conmovida.

\- Sé que ni tú ni Derek sois demasiado creyentes… Yo tampoco lo soy… Pero la vi el otro día en una tienda y me pareció el regalo perfecto… Es el ángel de la guarda… Me gustaría pensar que siempre protegerá a tu bebé.

Con la emoción contenida, Emily se levantó del sillón, y lo abrazó con ternura.

\- Me encanta...Reid… Gracias….

Durante un rato se pasaron de mano en mano la delicada joya, y Reid recibió varias felicitaciones por su elección y algún golpecito de admiración en la espalda.

\- Gracias por todo esto… De verdad...- De nuevo sentada en el sillón, intentaba mantener sus emociones a raya, pero sus ojos la engañaban miserablemente. Cualquiera podía notar cómo brillaban por la humedad- Habéis estado apoyándome en los peores momentos… Y no tengo palabras para expresar lo que significáis para mí…

Una lágrima traidora resbaló por sus mejillas, y rápidamente la secó con su mano, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa tímida. Aún tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que fuera capaz de demostrar ese tipo de vulnerabilidad en público. Enseguida, García la abrazó con fuerza, demostrándole que estaban de su lado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, emocionados por su reacción. No podían negar que el embarazo la había cambiado más de lo que habrían nunca imaginado.

Y no sólo el equipo, Derek especialmente, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera en aquel mismo instante. Viéndola allí, feliz, rodeada de la que sin duda era su familia, podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que sería despertarse cada día a su lado, y compartir una vida entera con ella y con su hijo. Y tal vez con algún otro pequeño más jugueteando por la casa. Incluso quizás podrían tener un perro. Podría construir una caseta en el jardín, e instalar un columpio para los niños en el roble que había junto a la fuente. Se quedó ensimismado en aquel pensamiento, con sus ojos perdidos en cada detalle de su piel, en cada bucle de su pelo, en su maravillosa sonrisa, en su forma de entornar los ojos o mordisquearse el labio… Y entonces lo supo.

Como si pudiera percibir que algo había cambiado en el aire, Emily sintió un escalofrío, levantó la vista hacia él, y estrechó sus ojos, interrogándolo con la mirada.

Y en aquel silencio, sólo se escucharon dos palabras.

\- Cásate conmigo…

Todos los ojos, que hasta el momento sólo parecían interesados en Emily, se volvieron repentinamente hacia él. Emily, se quedó petrificada con el aliento contenido, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Morgan, lejos de arrepentirse de sus palabras, y sin importarle que ella parecía haberse quedado muda, cerró la distancia entre ambos, y se puso de cuclillas junto a ella, ignorando por completo las expresiones de asombro y alegría del resto.

La tomó de las manos, mientras ella lo observaba completamente abrumada.

\- Cásate conmigo...- Le repitió una vez más, sin añadidos, sin motivos, ni por qués, sólo una petición clara y simple.

\- Derek...- Jadeó con una risa nerviosa, incapaz de hilar nada más que tuviera sentido.

Morgan entonces se incorporó, y tiró de ella suavemente, hasta que la tuvo frente a él. Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, retiró hacia atrás un pequeño bucle de su cabello y luego le sonrió con amor.

\- Cásate conmigo…

Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de cómo su corazón había acelerado su latido bajo su pecho, y de cómo sus emociones no le permitían verbalizar la respuesta que quería darle.

Así que simplemente, asintió con la cabeza con timidez, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

Los gritos de alegría, impidieron que el resto pudiera escuchar cómo Derek le confesaba nuevamente cuánto la quería, pero sí pudieron ver perfectamente cómo sellaban su compromiso, con un beso en los labios, lo que provocó aún más aullidos entre el equipo.

Pronto se vieron rodeados de todos, que no escatimaron en mostrar su entusiasmo a la hora de felicitarlos.

\- Me alegro tanto por vosotros...- Les dijo una emocionada J.J.- ¿Ves? Te dije que terminaría pidiéndotelo...- Le susurró discretamente a Emily. Ésta le sonrió con complicidad, mientras se dejaba envolver por los cálidos brazos de Rossi.

Uno a uno fueron felicitándolos y llenándolos de buenos deseos. Fue entonces cuando su bebé decidió irrumpir en la fiesta.

Emily llevó su mano hasta su vientre, y arqueó una ceja hacia Derek.

\- Definitivamente creo que nos da su bendición- Bromeó.

Derek se agachó lo suficiente para besar aquella zona, y le habló como solía hacerlo siempre.

\- Oye colega… No te preocupes… La convenceré para que te de un hermanita…

Inmediatamente se llevó un manotazo en la nuca, lo que provocó las risas del resto.

Se incorporó y se encontró con su dedo apuntándolo directamente

\- No te pases, Derek Morgan… Aún puedo arrepentirme… ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas que te prohibí específicamente este tipo de demostraciones en público?.

Derek la atrapó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Esto es lo que te espera conmigo… Vas a tener que decidir si lo tomas o lo dejas, princesa…

Emily entornó los ojos, de reojo comprobó que todos tenían aquella expresión expectante en sus caras, y sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre él.

\- Lo tomo…

Dijo justo antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, con un beso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

_Aquí termina esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Os dejo una pequeña escena de su vida con el bebé._

_**Gracias por leer :)**_

**Epilogo.**

_Tres meses después_

El equipo estaba reunido en el despacho de Hotch. Todos al completo, a excepción de Derek y Emily, que habían decidido pasar algún tiempo en Chicago, con la familia de Morgan. Tenían la intención, sin embargo, de volver antes de que llegara la fecha estimada de parto. Habían aplazado la boda hasta después de que naciera el bebé para no someter a Emily a una presión añadida. De cualquier forma, habían dejado en manos de García casi todos los preparativos, y ésta estaba absolutamente encantada con la idea.

Justo estaban terminando cuando la puerta se entreabrió, y Derek se asomó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Interrumpo?- Bromeó.

Inmediatamente todos se acercaron a saludarlo con entusiasmo, mientras curioseaban por los alrededores en busca de Emily.

\- ¿Y Emily?- Preguntó finalmente García- ¿Has venido solo?.

Él la estrechó contra él, y le dio un beso en la frente. La había echado muchísimo de menos aquellos días.

\- No, ha ido a tu oficina...- Le informó brevemente- Pensábamos que aún tardaríais un rato y no quería esperar aquí.

\- Me imagino lo agotada que debe estar… - Intervino Rossi- ¿Qué le faltan?- Hizo el cálculo mental rápidamente-¿Dos semanas?.

\- Dos semanas y tres días.- Le corrigió Reid con cierto orgullo. Rossi, lo miró con incredulidad, lo que provocó las risas del resto.

Juntos, se dirigieron hacia la oficina de García. Antes de que pudieran entrar en tropa, Derek los detuvo, con un gesto de la mano, y les indicó con el dedo en los labios que bajaran la voz. Entreabrió la puerta lentamente, mientras notaba las miradas curiosas del resto detrás de él, y fijó sus ojos en Emily, que estaba sentada en la silla de García, dándole el pecho a su bebé, nacido varias semanas antes de tiempo.

A Morgan seguía sorprendiéndole contemplarla alimentando a su hijo. Era algo tan primario y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo que resultaba estremecedor. Ella le sonrió, mientras estrechaba a su hijo contra su pecho.

\- Los tengo a todos aquí detrás…- Le comunicó en voz baja, aunque Emily lo había adivinado ya. Era imposible no oír sus cuchicheos y cómo trataban de empujar a Derek hacia el interior- ¿Les digo que esperen?.

Ella acarició a su pequeño bebé. Aún la abrumaban los sentimientos que se le despertaban cada vez que lo miraba.

\- No...- Susurró ella- Está dormido… Creo que me ha confundido con su chupete...- Bromeó.

En un movimiento experimentado, a pesar de que se había estrenado como madre apenas hacía un par de semanas, apartó con suavidad al bebé de su pecho y se colocó de nuevo la ropa. Notó que el bebé protestaba un poco en sueños, pero rápidamente alcanzó el chupete que había dejado junto a ella, y se lo colocó en la boca. Derek y Emily compartieron una mirada cómplice al comprobar cómo aceptaba el cambio, sin despertarse.

Suspiró antes de asentir con la cabeza, para indicarle que podía dejarlos entrar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Protestó García detrás de él.

Morgan se volvió hacia ellos, con un gesto de advertencia.

\- No hagáis ruido… Se acaba de dormir...- Les informó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que terminaba de abrir la puerta.

Se miraron entre sí, boquiabiertos y luego a Morgan, que había ampliado su sonrisa hasta convertir su rostro en la máscara de la felicidad.

\- ¿El bebé?- Preguntó Reid aún sin poder creérselo.

Morgan inclinó la cabeza, instándolos a entrar. Lo hicieron lentamente y tuvieron que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para contener su emoción. En silencio, se acercaron hasta Emily, que parecía absorta en su hijo, hasta que levantó la vista hacia ellos, con aquel orgullo de madre que sólo los que habían pasado por la experiencia de ser padres, pudieron reconocer.

\- ¿Cuándo…?- Balbuceó J.J., y luego se volvió hacia Derek- ¿Por qué no nos avisasteis?

Derek dio unos pasos hacia el grupo, que ahora rodeaba a Emily, mientras miraban con ternura a su hijo, y se colocó de cuclillas junto a ella. Acarició con amor la pequeña cabecita del bebé, que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

\- Hace dos semanas- Les informó- Pero lo han tenido en el hospital hasta hace unos días. Necesitaba coger algo más de peso antes de darle el alta.

\- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó Hotch con ligera preocupación, aunque por la tranquilidad en las expresiones de sus padres, había deducido que estaba perfectamente.

\- Sí- Le confirmó Emily hablando por primera vez. Sus ojos volvieron a su hijo- Es como un milagro… Aún no puedo creer que esta pequeña personita sea parte nuestra…

J.J. buscó un pequeño hueco junto a Emily, y al igual que Derek, se acuclilló para poder ver al niño con más detalle. Tenía la piel tostada, mas oscura que la de Emily, pero menos que la de Derek. Sus pestañas eran largas. Estaba bastante segura que cuando abriera los ojos, reconocería los de Emily, pero el mentón y la nariz, sin duda eran de su padre. Si a Emily le quedaba algún tipo de incertidumbre sobre la paternidad del bebé, tenía la respuesta justo en sus brazos.

\- Es como una mezcla perfecta de ambos...- Apuntó J.J. en voz baja. Lo último que quería era despertarlo.- Tenéis un bebé absolutamente hermoso, Em…

\- ¿Tú que tal estás?- Continuó Rossi, una vez confirmado que el bebé se encontraba en perfecto estado.

\- Cansada…- Respondió ella con resignación- Pero absolutamente feliz...- Se volvió hacia Derek inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el niño- ¿Te importa?… Creo que se me están empezando a dormir los brazos...- Bromeó.

Derek se incorporó y la ayudó a levantarse. Con sumo cuidado, tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, en sustitución de su madre. En lugar de sentarse como lo había hecho ella, aprovechó para ir mostrándoselo al resto, mientras Emily se esforzaba en adecentarse un poco y en estirar sus piernas y sus brazos.

Inmediatamente se vio envuelta en los brazos de Rossi, y poco a poco, todos los miembros del equipo fueron felicitándola del mismo modo.

\- ¿Has llamado a tu madre?- Le preguntó Hotch con curiosidad. Todos sabían que lo habían ido posponiendo día tras día. La creía muy capaz de no haberlo hecho todavía.

\- En realidad pensaba enviarle una foto de Hank...Así no tendría que hablar con ella- Dijo ella alzando una ceja hacia él.

Rió al ver las expresiones horrorizadas del resto. Se encogió de hombros cuando Derek le dirigió una expresión de desaprobación.

\- Derek la llamó cuando me puse de parto...- Les aclaró aún entre risas.

\- Sabía que tú no lo ibas a hacer...- Le reprochó con suavidad.

Rió de nuevo al notar que algunos de los agentes suspiraban aliviados.

\- ¿No va a venir?- Preguntó Rossi con cierto temor.

\- Iba a hacerlo… Pero como está en Italia, al final decidimos ir nosotros hasta allí. Iremos en unas semanas. Derek sugirió que sería un buen momento para limar asperezas...- Añadió mirándolo de reojo.

De nuevo, él le devolvió un gesto de advertencia.

\- Me alegro por vosotros- Intervino Reid- Se os ve muy felices.

Derek y Emily se miraron entre sí.

\- Es porque lo somos...- Dijo Morgan.

En ese momento, el pequeño se removió en sus brazos, y escupió el chupete.

Con los ojos aún cerrados comenzó a torcer la boca en un típico aviso de que aquello se iba a poner peor de un momento a otro.

Emily se movió rápidamente, buscando algo en la bolsa que colgaba en la silla con las cosas del bebé.

\- ¿No cogiste el otro chupete?- Le preguntó absorta en su búsqueda.

Derek, trataba de contener el llanto del niño, que rechazaba una y otra vez sus intentos de volver a colocarle el chupete.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿El del gatito?. ¿No lo guardaste tu?.

Emily abrió la boca con incredulidad.

\- Te dije que lo comprobaras…- Le regañó- Es su favorito… - Les explicó al resto, y siguió buscándolo en el bolso.

Finalmente optó por vaciarlo. Un sinfín de objetos comenzaron a salir de él. Baberos, pañales, un biberón y varios artículos más, hasta que por fin, en el fondo del todo, encontró el tesoro más apreciado de su hijo.

Los agentes se miraron entre sí, con diversión. Verlos en aquella dinámica de padres recientes, les resultaba extraño y conmovedor al mismo tiempo.

En un segundo, el chupete estaba en la boca del bebé, quien lo aceptó de buen grado y continuó durmiendo plácidamente.

A partir de ahí, ya no le importó lo más mínimo que fueran pasándoselo entre ellos, hasta que finalmente acabó de nuevo en los brazos de su madre.

Cuando por fin los dejaron a solas, Derek se acercó a ella, y la rodeó con el brazo, estrechándola contra él.

\- Te quiero...

Emily le devolvió una sonrisa, y susurró las mismas palabras.

Se quedaron absortos, embelesados en su pequeño milagro, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en aquel mismo instante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN


End file.
